Love Stage
by Alexia-Esco
Summary: With a family in showbiz, Matthew Bonnefoy- an otaku college student- is the only dull one born into this super famous and talented family. One day he winds up appearing in a TV commercial he just can't turn down. There, he's reunited with the super-popular young actor he costarred with on a project ten years prior.
1. Act 1

**Full Summary:** With a father who's a singer, a mother who's a movie star, and an older brother Alfred who's the lead vocalist for the super-popular band 'Hetalia', Matthew Bonnefoy- an otaku college student- is the only dull one born into this super famous and talented family. He loves "Magical Boy Kumajiro" and is working hard to become a mangaka, but one day he winds up appearing in a TV commercial he just can't turn down. There, he's reunited with Gilbert Beilschmidt, the super-popular young actor he costarred with on a project ten years prior.

**Pairings:** PruCan, France x Jeanne, UsUk and any others I decide to add.

_Italics_ is Mattie as the Narrator; words or phrases between [these] are from the TV, a Text, or a phone call; underlined is thoughts… and I have nothing for **bold** so far… Oh! And for sake of the story and to not confuse any new fans to either Love Stage or Hetalia, Matthew's family (France, Jeanne, and America) all have the same last name.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia or Love Stage. I wish I did though Spain's hot and Izumi is adorable! …. Ahem… on to the story…

* * *

_It all started 10 years ago…._

"What? The flight was cancelled and the little girl we cast can't make the shoot?" cried the director as he received the last minute notification from his assistant.

…_When I was taken to where my parents were filming a commercial._

"Do we have any girls in the audience? What do we do? Everyone's standing by!" He cried as the make-up artist finished the last minute changes to my mother's make-up.

"There's no way we can find an extra in time!" screamed the director's assistant.

"A little girl huh…" mumbled my mother as she looked at me. "Ah! Director, how about my son? Though he's a boy…"

"OH!" The next thing I knew, my suit was ripped off and I was in a light pink flower girl's dress with my hair in twin-tails… I was so embarrassed I was tearing up.

"How adorable!" squealed the woman that had done my make up.

"Nice! This just might work!" the director smiled happily.

_It was my first time on set, so I was super nervous… And on top of it I had to dress up like a girl… _

"Okay! Let's go over the program! After you catch the bouquet when the bride throws it, smile at the little boy next to you, 'kay?"

_I was having an UTTER MELTDOWN._

"Let's have the boy come in now!"

"Good morning! You're the girl who's my partner today, huh? Let's have a good time!" The young albino was kind…

"Guhh…" I couldn't form any sentences; I was trembling and about to cry.

"Okay! Let's get the shoot done!"

_And Then I…_

"And scene in 3… 2… 1… And – START!"

_Then I…_

Church bells rung and my parents, as the bride and groom, walked out of the church hand in hand to a rain of flower petals… and then my mother threw the bouquet … I tried to catch it, like the nice lady told me to, but the beautiful bouquet landed at my feet as my arms were stretched out to catch it.

"Cut! Cut!" yelled the director. I failed. I was overwhelmed.

The little albino boy, who was forced in a black wig and brown contacts, noticed that I had started shaking and was about to ask if I was okay when he noticed the small puddle at my feet…

"Uwaah! Is the outfit all right?" Asked the director's assistant as he came towards us.

"UWAAH! UWAAHH!" I cried my little eyes out.

"Get a towel!"

_I was completely traumatized by that…_

* * *

An annoyed Matthew woke up to the sun shining on his face.

"Ugh. Why did I have that dream now of all times?" he asked himself as he sat up and put on his glasses.

_It's been 10 years since then. I vowed to never again step into that world… became more and more introverted... _

"Good morning Kumajiro! Cute as ever today!" he smiled at the poster of a small boy with polar bear ears and tail in a black and white sailor outfit on his wall. He had a bookshelf full of figurines of the anime show.

… _And blossomed into a full-fledged OTAKU! My name is Matthew Bonnefoy and I just entered university this year. _

Matthew quickly dressed in light blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a red long sleeved platted shirt. "Good morning." He mumbled to his mother and father as he sat down for breakfast.

"Ah! There he is! It's him!" squealed his mother. Matthew turned towards the TV to see the man in the car commercial.

["I breeze down the road and through life… together with this guy,"] the young actor walked up to a black new car.

"The popular young actor Gilbert Beilschmidt!" said Mrs. Bonnefoy.

["The Toma Grazie."] The TV continued.

"He's really on fire these days! And super sexy! Hey dear," she said as she turned to smile at her husband. "I really want to perform with him."

_This is my mother, Jeanne Bonnefoy. She's a model -turned- actress. _

"I'm sure Arthur will be able to pull something off!" he smiled at her.

_And this is my father, Francis Bonnefoy. He's a musical- actor- turned- singer, and full French. He's also the president of our family agency, "Bonnefoy Productions". _

"Please show some restraint sir. Gilbert Beilschmidt has absolutely no free time right now!"

_This person (with the large eye-brows) is Arthur Kirkland, in charge of management at BonnPro. He's like part of the family. And then…_

"Ah! Look! Look! It's Alfie!" cheered Jeanne as she pointed to the TV.

_Standing there on the television as if he belongs there, is Alfred Freedom Bonnefoy… my 7- years- older brother. He's the lead vocalist for the rock band 'Hetalia'. That's right… we're a show-biz family. (Apparently Grandpa starred in Hollywood musicals and Grandma was a dancer…) Well all but me. _

"By the way, Matthew! Are you going to that voice trainer I introduced you to?" Asked Jeanne as she returned her attention to her son currently eating at the table.

"Eh?"

"Oh! And Im Yong Soo said you're welcome to come get dance lessons whenever!" Said Francis from the other side of the table.

"Uhh…"

"You're 18 now! You can't keep going on about anime all the time anymore!" exclaimed Jeanne.

"Oops! Would you look at the time?" Matthew said as he stood abruptly. "I'm off!"

"Ah! Don't run off!" She cried after her son as he dashed away. "I hope that boy will be ok in the future. He's a bit otaku-ish…"

"Not a bit, he IS one." Stated Arthur from behind Jeanne as his text messaging was cut off to a phone call coming in.

"Yes this is Arthur from BonnPro. Ah. Thank you for your business… eh? '10- year anniversary'? Ah. Oh, well yes… but… EH? Gilbert Beilschmidt? … It seams that performance with Gilbert Beilschmidt may actually happen." He said looking at Jeanne who had joined her husband to leave for work for the day.

"Eh? Seriously?" She smiled as she turned her head slightly to look at him.  
"Well speak of the devil!" laughed Francis at the news.

"But before that can happen there's one huge hurdle to over come." Noted Arthur.

* * *

"And so with this formula, we see…" Matthew really should have paid attention to the lesson instead of drawing in his notebook… this was going to be on the midterm….

Geez. Everyone's so worked up over singing and dancing. I'm just not suited for that kind of stuff!

_I've realized something recently. Imagine there's a door leading to the entertainment world… but it's hard to find, and no matter how hard you try, it just won't open… unless you have family who are already in the business. Then it opens all too often. _

_I actually was in a commercial 10 years ago… and since then, I've nearly been dragged into the entertainment world countless times. But… I'm sorry! I don't want to be in show business! And anyways, it's impossible for a loner otaku like me to join the entertainment world! _

_Besides, I have other things I want to do with my life! That's right! My dream is… to become a mangaka who draws awesome series like 'Kumajiro'! _

… Hmmm somethings off… what is it? Matthew asked himself as he studied the chicken-scratch drawing on his paper. Okay! I'm definitely gonna get the draft to submit for my manga finished today! Thought Matthew as he walked into the Manga Research Club.

"Oh Mattie. The new issue of Yong-K is out." Informed Matthew's Italian friend, Lovino Vargas.

"Seriously?" exclaimed an excited Matthew as he sat next to Lovino and a young man from Hong Kong, Xiang Li. In less than 2 hours Lovino, Xiang, and Matthew read more than 4 manga magazines each.

"Okay. See ya tomorrow!" Waved Katyusha Braginski, Matthew's busty friend from the Ukraine, who arrived late to the Manga Research Club. She had arrived late due to her having to retrieve her younger sister, Natalia, from stalking their older bother Ivan at band practice.

Crap. All I wound up doing was reading manga today… but I don't really know how to go about putting together a storyboard… Thought Matthew as he walked down the streets to his house. I'll just work harder later.

"I'm home" he mumbled as he she gently shut the door behind him to take off his shoes at the entrance.

"Welcome back!" called Arthur as he walked up to meet him. "We've been waiting for you, Matthew."

"Indeed!" smiled Jeanne and Francis from behind Arthur. Matthew automatically tensed up.

"An offer to be in a commercial?" Shouted a shocked Matthew. "Who? ME? What the hell are you talking about? Are you all crazy?"

"Indeed we are not. There's a reason behind this offer… please watch this." Arthur said as he pressed the on button on the TV remote.

[Church bells rung as a beautiful bride and groom walked out of the church to a rain of flower petals. The camera angle changed to show a sky view of the bride as she threw her bouquet. The camera shot changed again to a young shocked flower girl in a light pink dress and twin tails as she caught the bouquet in her hands. She turned to the right to smile and laugh with a young ring boy. "No matter the age, hold your wonderful ceremony at the new 'Happy Wedding'!" advertised a woman's voice at the end of the commercial as a phone number showed on screen.]

"This is from 10 years ago?" asked a flustered Matthew as it ended.  
"Exactly! The sponsor of this commercial, 'Happy Wedding', is celebrating its 10th year of business by filming another commemorative TV spot. And the concept is '10 years later'." Stated a strict looking Arthur.

"Wait a minute! But, that doesn't mean I actually have to be in it right? If you just find a girl that sorta looks like me..."

"I thought the same actually," Sighed Arthur as he rewound the tape a bit. "The problem is this…"

"Hm? The boy that played my partner?" Asked Matthew as he saw the paused smiling face of the ring boy.

"We've confirmed that this young boy is the heart-throb, Gilbert Beilschmidt. The sponsors are thrilled."

"WHAT?"

"And the condition of the famous Gilbert Beilschmidt accepting this commercial offer, is that they don't change the casting from 10 years ago."

"B-but it's not like he's got any way to check that it's really me… someone else could…"

"However, Mr. Beilschmidt remembers that the child who played the girl's part had strangely colored eyes apparently." Matthew, having deep blue almost purple eyes, was screwed. "Further more, Jeanne is overjoyed that to decline now, well… please accept the offer."

"Yahoo! Yaay! Acting with Gilbert!" Cheered a blushing excited Jeanne from behind Arthur.

"Isn't that great Jeanne?" Smiled Francis.

"Wait just a minute! Aren't you forgetting? I'm a BOY!" Matthew cried as he pointed to himself. "10 years ago I was a Kid and could fool them, but now…"

"No problem! With your short stature and skinny figure, you'll definitely pass!" Arthur said giving him the thumbs up after placing a hand on Matthew's head while the other patted his chest area.

"SHUT-UP!" Cried an embarrassedly angry Matthew. "Ah geez! I'm going to sleep!"

"Please wait! This commercial could be your big break into show business and…"

"I already told you! I want nothing to do with showbiz! There's no way I can go in front of people and perform anything!"

"Then what exactly do you plan on doing in the future? You go to a third-rate college, and you're a gloomy otaku who can't talk to anyone! At this rate you won't even be able to be a simple office worker!" Arthur was nearing the end of his rope.

"I'm… I'm going to become a manga artist…!"

"A manga artist!" Snapped Arthur. "There's no way you'll become an artist with that crappy art that looks like you drew it with your left hand, let alone… your life will be ruined!"

"… Crappy art…?" trembled Matthew as fresh tears welled up to his eyes.

"Crap…"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Arthur! I'll never ever do your commercial!" Matthew literally cried as he ran out of the room. "Just go die, Arthur!"

"Oh man, I said everything I was thinking." Arthur mumbled as he shook his head unbelieving.

"Awww, but what's going to happen with Gilbert?" whined Jeanne. "No, no, nooo! I want to perform with HIM!"

"There, there Jeanne. I'm sure Artie will think of something!" Smiled Francis as he tried to calm his wife down. Arthur's jaw dropped. How did they expect him to fix this? "Right? Artie?"

"I guess there's no other option… I don't like owing people, but… I'll just ask that guy…" he told himself as he tapped the keys of his phone to send someone a quick text message.

* * *

Meanie! Meanie! Meanie! Arthur's just too MEAN! I might not be very good at drawing right now, but as long as I keep at it, I'll improve! Someone said that once, I think. Matthew's pencil scratched and scratched as he continued to scribble in his notebook during his class. See! I did it! A masterpiece! 

"… Wait, there might be something wrong with it." Matthew's so bad at drawing; he can't even tell what's incorrect.

_I joined the manga club since I thought it might teach me more about becoming a manga artist… but I haven't gotten any better at all, or drawn even one comic idea to submit. Kumajiro… the door to your world is still so far away…_

Matthew was forced out of his thoughts as someone screamed.

"What going on? Is that next door?" the professor thought out loud.

"It's getting closer!" Noticed a student behind Matthew. At that moment the door to the classroom slammed open to reveal a tall blonde young adult in fashionable clothes, a black bag hanging off his left shoulder, and black sunglasses.

"Now let's see…" mumbled the stranger as he looked around the shocked faces as he removed his sunglasses.

"It's Alfred from 'Hetalia'!" cried a girl from the back of the class.

"No way! Alfred!" The girls and boys that sat near him started growing excited.

"Wai—why?" exclaimed a confused Matthew as he stood up.

"Ah! Found you, Mattie!" Alfred cheered as he tackle- hugged his younger brother.

"What? What? Who's that?" asked his classmates. Remembering that his brother was famous, Matthew grabbed his brother's wrist and dragged him out of the room.

"Over here!" he hissed as they made their way out.

.

.

"What just happened?" asked a classmate.

"Candid camera?" suggested another.

"Aww, I wanted his autograph!" whined a fan from the front of the group.

.

.

"Alfred! Why are you at my college? What did you come for anyway?" interrogated Matthew as he glared down at his older brother who was currently sitting in the shade.

"Come on, I came to see you bro!" He responded lovingly.

"You could have just waited at home!"

"Well, I kinda skipped work so I'm strapped for time… then I had to check a bunch of class rooms…"  
"Why do things that make you stand out so much? You're not even wearing a disguise!"

"I did so! Sunglasses! But they still found me out… Guess it can't be helped. It's … what do they call it? My AURA! I can't help emitting it!" Alfred said as he stood and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes angering Matthew.

"So! By the way, Mattie…"

"No way." Was Matthew's immediate response.

"… But I haven't even said anything yet."

"I already know what you want! Arthur asked you to come, didn't he?" Matthew asked turning around angrily.

"Oh my… found out, huh? Then let's get to the point: You should do the commercial! You're freaking adorable! You should totally be on TV more, in my opinion!"

"You… you're just biased! Geez!" Matthew was still pissed as he refused to look at his brother.

"Of course, I wouldn't ask you to do it for free. If you do this gig, I'll give you this super-rare alarm clock!" Alfred said excitedly as he took out an old-fashioned alarm clock from the bag he was carrying.

"Huh?" Matthew was unimpressed. "Alfred, are you making fun of me? You think I'll sell out for an alarm clock in this day and age?"

"Mwahahahaha!" Alfred laughed evilly. "Listen and be amazed! Press this button and…"

["Mattie! Good morning! Feed me! Feed me! Pancakes Pancakes!"] Came a small child's voice as Alfred pressed the small red start button.

"K-Kumajiroooo!" cheered Matthew as his brother lifted the alarm clock out of his reach.

"Haha! I asked someone with an in with Kumajiro to get you a recording for your own personal alarm clock. There are lots of different messages in here," started Alfred as he looked down at his brother. "So if you want it..."

"I'll do it! I'll do the commercial!" Matthew said very excited. "And if you think about it, a wedding dress is basically like cosplay! I've always wanted to cosplay!"

"I see, I see. There's a good boy. Here you go!"

"Yay! Thank you Alfie!"

It's fine. Just this once… It's for Kumajiro after all… 

"You sure do like Kumajiro, Mattie. Who do like better? Him or me?" Asked Alfred.

"Kumajiro!"  
"EH?"

_That's right… At that time, I didn't know anything. To think that this commercial would do a complete 180 on my life…_

* * *

Elevator doors opened to a young man with dark black hair and his manager, a woman with long brown hair with a pink flower in it, as fans screamed out his name almost like a chant.

"Ah! There he is!" Cried a fan.

"Look over here!" another cried.

"Please don't shove!" Screamed a police officer trying to keep fans from tackling the young star.

"Don't push!" screamed his partner.

"GILBERT!" At his name, Gilbert tuned to smile and wave to his fans before climbing into the car.

"He smiled at me!"

"No, at me!"

"Gilbert!"

"Gilbert!"

"Man, I'm beat…" Sighed Gilbert as he took off the black wig he was forced to wear at all times. His manager had told him that his fans would decrease if he ever revealed his snow-white hair and red eyes. "I'm going to take a nap, so don't wake me up."

"Alright." Said his the young manager as she drove. "Oh! That's right!"

"What?" he asked angrily from being woken from his nap.

"We got the okay on that commercial."

"Really?" he asked leaning towards the front of the car.

"Y-yes."

"I see… so at long last…" he flipped open his phone to reveal a photo of the young flower girl from the commercial 10 years ago. "We'll get to meet again…"

* * *

Ahhh…. That took me a long time to write… almost 3 hours…I hope you all liked it. I really should be preparing for that job interview I have tomorrow… But I'm such an otaku XP. If I do get the job, I'll be updating every two weeks… hopefully… So, why is Lovino in the Manga Club? Well… there's a reason… and if you've read the Love Stage Manga, then you might know it… but if you haven't you're just going to have to wait and see.

I've read all the reviews for this chapter and to answer Shugara2701's questions: _The little girl, Mattie, did miss the boquet in the begining. Something happens, and she catches it for the commercial. I can't really say anything about it, so you're going to have to wait for the next chapter._ And then her question about Gil: _Gil and Mattie met before he was forced to wear the wig and contacts._ If you want I can make up a whole back story for it. Let's see what I can come up with:_ The photo his grandfather summitted, along with the other photos of children who wanted the part, was in black and white. Him being albino, the director thought he was blonde and brown eyed. So when a little albino showed up on set... people thought he was a demon. To not scare off the other actors, or the audience, the director told the make up crew to find a black wig and some brown contacts. Though little Gilbert wanted to be polite and went to go say hello to his partner before being forced in a ichy wig and contacts that made him want to cry._ ... So there you have it. The backstory. :D I made that all up just now. I hope that helped explain things for you Shugara! And anyone else... XD

I'm going to TRY to have an update at least every week... though I have a feeling it's going to be every 2 weeks... I'll let you guys know the 'for sure answer' in the next chapter.

Please leave me a review to let me know how I did. Reviews are LOVE~!


	2. Act 2

I bought two books; "The Golden Lily" and "Rapture"… but don't worry! I finished TGL and I'm in no hurry to read Rapture….

My interview went ok. I'm just waiting for the phone call for the 2nd one. So since I have nothing to do, I wrote the next chapter! So for now I guess they'll be coming out once a week.

* * *

["Matthew! Wake up! Feed me, feed me! Salmon… pancakes! Feed me~! Matthew! Wake up! Feed-"] A hand slammed down, silencing the whining voice of the alarm clock.

_Today's the filming day for that commercial. _

"I didn't get much sleep last night, Kumajiro." Exclaimed an exhausted Matthew with deep bags under his eyes.

.

.

"Today's the day I get to meet Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Said a happy Jeanne at breakfast.

"Isn't that great, Jeanne?" Francis smiled from across the table.

"Last night I drunk lots of collagen supplements and used a really expensive face-mask!"

"You look even more beautiful than usual today, mon amour."

"Really?" Gushed a blushing Jeanne. During their whole conversation, Matthew hadn't said a word.

"Everyone!" Called Arthur as he entered their dining room. "You should start getting ready for—" It was then that Arthur noticed a depressed Matthew had yet to touch his pancakes. Matthew never left them untouched. "Matthew! You have to eat properly! If you don't, your body won't hold out during filming!"

"Impossible!" He said immediately. "If I eat, I'll barf. Actually I'll probably barf either way. And If I get in a car, I'll definitely barf. I feel disgusting…"

Arthur's anger didn't have time to escalate.

"Don't worry! It's fine! We've got motion sickness bags. Come on, Mattie! Let's go!" Said Francis as he lifted his son out of his chair, causing the plates to clatter.

"Noo~! My stomach hurts!"

"Don't worry! It's fine! Papa will rub your back for you!"

"He's like a kid who doesn't want to go to school… but That Frog's used to it…" thought Arthur as he watched as Matthew was dragged to their car. "It's too late now, but I do wonder… if I should show him this…"

Arthur pulled out a copy of the script to the page where it stated that the pair would kiss.

"Yeah… better not mention it." He thought as he crumpled the script in his hand.

* * *

Inside Mattie's dressing room… "Good morning~! I'm Mei, the hair-care specialist." Said a brunette with two small pink flowers in her hair.

" I'm Bella, for your manicure!" Said a blonde woman with a green headband in her hair.

"And I'm Feliks, your stylist!" Said the other blonde. Strangely enough it was a guy… in the woman's work uniform…

"Oh wow! He's so cute when you take his glasses off!" Squealed Mei.

"And ooh, his eyes are darker than Alfred's!" Said Bella.

"Like, such a pretty color!" Feliks said. Poor Matthew was slightly overwhelmed.

"Wow! Your hair's so silky and your skin's so soft!" continued Mei.

"Shoulder width 37 centimeters… like a girls!" At that, Feliks almost ran out to find the perfect dress for the shoot.

"You're so pale and your hands are so smooth. I just want to eat you up!" Bella said as she examined Matthew's hands. "Hey, little boy. Whatcha think about going out with us girls?"

"Don't worry. These women are the staff in charge of Alfred's styling, too. You're safe in their hands." Arthur smiled as Matthew visibly started to freak out.

Shortly after…

"Finished!" exclaimed the stylists as Matthew turned to face the others. Matthew wore long wavy blonde weaves the same shade as his hair. A crown of lavender flowers was clipped to the crown of his head. Light pink eye shadow dusted his eyes and lip-gloss shined on his lips. Feliks had added a light pink pearl necklace with a single sapphire in the center. His dress was fairly simple and he wore gloves up to his elbows.

"Wow! That's-"

"Totally gorgeous right?" cooed Feliks interrupting Arthur.

"A complete masterpiece! We did really good work today!" cheered Mei.

"What a great job! I see nothing but a woman! Like this, you'd make a great wife in the future!" Arthur gave Mattie the thumbs up.

"Uuah! What do you mean 'WIFE'? I'm a boy!" He fumed in embarrassment on the verve of tears. "More than that, don't you _dare _tell anyone my identity! I'm already going to die of embarrassment if they find out I'm a guy!"

"Yes, yes. Don't worry about that. The very minimum number of people involved know who you really are within the staff. We've only told them your last name, even." Arthur said calming down Matthew, when there was a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"Sorry, could I give my greetings now…?" Asked a male voice from the other side.

"By all means."

"Excuse me!" called the voice as the door opened.

"Good morning! I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, and I'll be acting with you today!" He introduced himself as he walked in with a bouquet of roses and wild flowers.

He was also already dressed for his part as the groom. He wore a white tux with a lavender vest and tie. His snow white hair was neatly tucked into his black wig, and up close Matthew could see some of the red of his eyes shining through the thin layer of the brown contacts.

Gilbert Beilschmidt! It's really him! 

"Birdie?" He asked with a bright smile and light blush. "It's been a while! Ten years I believe! How have you been? Ah! Please take these!"

Birdie?

"Eh? Err… Thank you…" said a flustered Matthew as he took the bouquet from Gilbert. As 'she' took the flowers, Gilbert stared lovingly… freaking Matthew out.

Is he… staring at something? Do I look weird? Can he tell I'm not a girl after all? 

"Gilbert! Please forgive me! Introductions really should have started with us!" Started a nervous looking Arthur. "And you even brought flowers…"

"Oh, no. Please don't worry about it." He said turning to look at the elder gentlemen. "I've just really been looking forward to this reunion after ten years."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Arthur from BonnPro."

"Oh! I've heard a lot about you! So, if Francis' here… does that mean Birdie is with BonnPro?"

"Ah, no—she's not an actress." Matthew flinched and Arthur came closer to her to try to calm her down a bit. "She's a distant relative of Francis and just happened to be asked to fill in during that commercial ten years ago."

"Oh, is that so? No wonder I never saw you around…" Another knock interrupted their conversations.

"Excuse me! Ten minutes until shooting!" Called one of the staff as they opened the door. "Everyone please standby!"

Shooting? ! But… I'm not ready!

Upon hearing that he was soon going to have to perform, Matthew started to tremble slightly. Gilbert tuned to see her, and smiled sweetly.

* * *

The church was full of murmuring from the extras as they sat patently waiting for the star actors to show. Francis and Jeanne sat in the front row on the left side of the aisle.

"Gilbert and Ms. Bonnefoy are entering!" Called one of the staff.

"Uwaah! Gilbert!" cooed Jeanne as her husband sat smiling next to her.

"Let's have an awesome shoot today!" Smiled Gilbert to the extras as he walked down to his place. The girls near him almost melted in their dresses.

"Mattie, please wait here on standby…" Arthur instructed as he turned to see him.

"A-Arthur! I think there's a big earthquake right now! I can't walk!" Said the trembling and shuddering mess known as Matthew.

"The one shaking is YOU!" Arthur stated annoyed.

"I'm done for! I'm gonna pass out! I feel faint!" Whined Matthew crouching down as he turned away from Arthur; He could practically feel the frustration radiating off of him.

"Pull yourself together! This isn't a live broadcast or anything! It's fine if you mess up!"

"Sorry—could we fix up her make-up and run through her role now?" Asked the directors assistant.

"O-of course!" Arthur said as he held on to a nervous Matthew.

"Please hold still!" asked a short girl as she applied some light powder on Matthew's cheeks.

"Ms. Bonnefoy you'll dash down the aisle toward Gilbert. Then you'll stare longingly at each other before—"

"AAH!" cried Arthur.

"Then you'll take each other's hand and dash back down the aisle to exit." Said the director's assistant to a still shaking Matthew. She turned towards Arthur and gave him a look asking if he had just interrupted her. Arthur smiled innocently.

"Well, let's start the scene then!" Called the director. Matthew's heart started working in overdrive.

"Scene one, recording!" called a camera guy. "3! 2!"

What do I do? ! It's starting! 

"1! Scene…. start!" Two extras opened the church doors for Matthew to dash through.

Nothing left but to go for broke!

Before Matthew could even step foot in the church, Matthew's foot caught in his dress and he fell face-first into the aisle. Gilbert, Jeanne, and Francis stared shocked while Arthur mumbled an "Oh no…" as he face-palmed.

"Cut, cut! Stop the cameras!" Called the director. "Is the costume okay? Fix her hair and make-up!"

"How's the face?"

"Uwaaaaaaaaah!" slumped a trembling Matthew.

I knew I couldn't do this! I haven't changed in ten years! Just like back then, I messed up again. Messed up… huh? Matthew blinked. But—wait a second. Thinking about it, I did manage to finish that commercial in the end… Huh? Wait, what exactly happened after I peed my pants? I can't remember a thing… 

An outstretched hand brought Matthew out of his thoughts. Upon farther inspection, Matthew realized the hand held a small purple glass bird. Looking up, Matthew saw it was Gilbert kneeling before him. "Huh? What is this…?" He asked.

"You don't… remember this, do you?" He asked with a smile. "My grandfather gave it to me. A charm to keep you calm!"

Oh! That's right! After that…

* * *

"Waah! Waaah! Waah! I don't wanna! I can't do iiiiittt! Waah! Waaah! Waaah!" Cried a young Matthew in a flower girl's dress.

"Don't worry! It doesn't matter if you mess up. Let's try again. Okay?" Asked the nice lady that told him what to do the fist time.

"Noo! I wanna go home!" He cried harder.

"What do we do?" Asked the director not wanting to force the young child to do anything he didn't want to.

"This is a problem…" Said his assistant.

"Here. I'll lend this to you." Said a young Gilbert holding out his purple bird charm to Mattie. Matthew froze and tuned to him in confusion.

"Ooh… What a pretty bird! What is it? A glass toy?"

"No it's not! It's a charm Old Fritz gave to me! It's a really mysterious bird! Hold the bird against your chest like this…" He said holding the bird to his chest as he closed his eyes. "And pray, 'calm down, calm down.' And then your nerves will fly away!"

"What? ! No way!"

"It's true! Just try it!"

Matthew took the bird in his palm and gave Gilbert a questioning look. Gilbert nodded and Matthew held the bird to his chest and closed his eyes.

"Calm down, calm down…" he prayed. Matthew opened his eyes in shock. "Whoa! They really went away!"

"See? Told ya so! Kesese!"

_And then…_

"Okay! That's a wrap! Good work everyone!" Called a happy director.

"Phew!" Sighed Matthew with a bouquet in his hands.

"Great, huh? We got it all done!" Smiled young Gilbert.

"Yeah! Thanks so much!" beamed Mattie.

"You… you're welcome…" Mumbled Gilbert.

* * *

"I remember now!" cried a happy Matthew. "Thanks to that bird, my nerves went away back then!"

"Yup!" Smiled Gilbert. "So… here you go."

"Okay!" He said catching the small glass bird. Matthew held it to his chest and took a deep breath. "Calm down, calm down…it's just like last time! My nerves flew away!"

"Alright! You did it!" Beamed Gilbert.

"Alright, scene 1, take 2…. Action!" Called the camera guy.

Matthew held up the front of the dress as he ran down the aisle with a smile on his face. Gilbert slowly turned around to smile and offer his hand to his running bride. Matthew leapt into Gilberts arms and they smiled and laughed as Gilbert caught him.

"Perfect! Perfect! This looks great!" Smiled the director.

"Yes! Keep going just like that!" Thought a nervous Arthur from the sidelines.

After being placed back on the ground, Matthew looked up to stare lovingly at Gilbert like he was told to do. Gilbert then cupped 'her' face in his hands to better see each other.

This guy… even though he's a famous actor, he's not stuck up at all. He's really a nice guy… He hasn't changed at all since…

"Huh? !" Matthew hadn't noticed until now that Gilbert was pulling him closer, but before he could do anything, he found soft lips against his own. Matthew, too shocked to do anything simply stood there frozen, silently started to freak out.

WHAAAAT? !

* * *

A taxi pulled up to a large building. "Thanks, Mister!" smiled the rider.

"But—What about your change?" Asked the confused Cab driver as he tried to acquire the correct amount of change.

"Keep it!" He said opening the door. "Bad form, I'm totally late now…" A young blonde man stood out of the cab excitedly.

"I wonder how my adorable Mattie's shoot is going?" Wondered Alfred as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my gosh. This chapter took me FOREVER to write. It's almost 2 am where I live and I started this around 6 or 7… which is sad seeing as this chapter's shorter than the last one. Why did it take me so long? Well… my computers really slow, my siblings were playing that new Kirby game for the Wii, I was texting, I was facebooking with otaku friends from Sweden, and I was reading 3 different fanfiction on my phone…

Oh yeah! I don't have a beta and English is NOT my first language… so if you find any misspelled words, or something wrong with the grammar, well I tried ok? I really did… I also wanted to thank all of you who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this! That made me so happy! Thank you guys and Ninjas!

Oh and the Image for this story, my sister edited it. I don't know if you can see it, but the guy on top has red eyes and the one in purple has purple eyes and the curl. So If you haven't guessed it yet, yes she did edit it to make them look like Prussia and Canada.

Please review! Reviews are Love~! See you guys next week!


	3. Act 3

Gah! I'm sorry it's late you guys! I'm was really busy today and didn't have a chanse to upload it sooner. Forgive me?

As always, I do not own Hetalia or Love Stage.

Warnings for this chaper: ... I guess it's just language on Gilbert's part... though I can't really blame him... and some suggestive themes... if you _really_ look for it...

* * *

Wh…. WHAAAAT? ! 

"N… NO— NOOOO~!" Matthew cried as he shoved Gilbert off him and dashed out of the church.

Gilbert watched Matthew run away from his new place on the altar's floor as the director and the others watched dumb founded. Arthur sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"…Eh? ! What… Did I … do something? Why'd she shove me away like that…? !" Though Gilbert with an ominous feeling growing through him.

"Excuse us, she's a delicate sort. It seems she was just a bit surprised." Explained Arthur as the extras started to murmur amongst themselves. "I'll see to her, so please wait for just a few moments."

"Oh dear." Sighed Jeanne near Gilbert.

"And that was that child's _first kiss_, wasn't it?" Whispered Francis.

"Fist… kiss? ! That was… Oh, so that's what it was!" thought a blushing smiling Gilbert in understanding. "I guess that would explain her reaction, then!"

"Ummm are… you alright?" Asked the camera guy. "Gilbert?"

.

.

"Mattie! Mattie, open the door!" Arthur shouted as he turned the door handle to open the door only to have the chain stop it after just a crack, that itself angered Arthur to no end. "Oi, Matthew! Come out this instant!"

"No… I don't want to …" answered a trembling Matthew from inside the dark dressing room. "Please… please save me, Kumajiro!"

"No other choice. I suppose I'll have to ask him for help…" Thought Arthur as he pressed the call button on his phone. "Hello, Alfred?"

["Hey! What's up?"] Asked Alfred from the other line.

"Matthew got spooked from the kiss scene and has holed himself up in his dressing room."

["Well that's no good!"]

"Can you try calling him, then?" He asked.

{["Sure thing! No problem!"]} Alfred's voice echoed as he round the corner walking towards him.

"Wha—"

"Yo!"

"What the bloody hell are you doing here? !"

"Well I was worried about Mattie, sooo… I came!" He laughed.

"What about work? ! The interview? !" Asked a furious Arthur as he fisted Alfred's shirt.

"Oh that? It got postponed funnily enough!"

"Seriously? Well, whatever. Actually, that works out rather well, then! Convince Matthew to leave this room he's hold himself up in and get back to the shoot!" He said pointing to the dressing room door behind him.

"The issue is how to get the door open… maybe we could use a chainsaw and cut through the chain…" Arthur mumbled as Alfred knocked on the door.

"Mattiiiiiee! It's your big bro!" Not even a minute went by before the door opened and Alfred was allowed inside.

"Oh! And if I manage it, be sure to give me a _nice_ reward later, 'kay?" Winked Alfred as he gently closed the door behind him, causing the Englishman to blush.

"These damn brothers!" screamed Arthur as he was left alone in the hallway. He could hear Alfred's laugh from the other side of the door.

"Mattie?" Alfred asked as he clicked the light switch on.

"Alfie…" Sobbed Matthew as he turned his teary eyes towards his older brother. Alfred's jaw dropped and he was at a loss for words, his moth opening and closing.

"You are just super adorable! Kyaa! So cute!" Alfred cooed as he squished Mattie. "That's my _little_ _sister_!"

"What do you mean 'little sister'? !" fumed Matthew.

"Oops, my mistake!"

"What? ! Idiot!"

.

.

"Alright, he's in there doing his best to convince Matthew… yes…" Arthur informed the director via phone call as he leaned against the wall next to Matthew's dressing room.

"Hmmmm…" sighed the director in the cast lounge as he hung up his phone.

"So Ms. Bonnefoy is still out of commission?" Asked the director's assistant.

"Yeah, and we're running out of time…"

"Sir?" Asked Gilbert walking up to him. "Could I have a word?"

"Hm?"

.

.

"So you kissed him? Gilbert Beilschmidt? So?" Asked Alfred tilting his head.

"What's with that reaction? That was my _first kiss_, dammit!"

"What're you going on about? Ha ha ha ha ha! A little kiss like that's nothing more than a greeting, you know!" Laughed Alfred. "I've been giving you kisses like that since you just a little kid!"

Damn, I forgot he spent a lot of time studying in America…

"But it doesn't count with _family!_" cried a frustrated Matthew. "I swore my fist kiss would be with a girl like Jillian from 'Kumajiro'!"

"Aww! It's nice to have dreams! But that's impossible!" laughed Alfred. "Well, what's done is done! You've already done it once; what's another few times? Let's go back to the shoot!"

"No way in hell!"

"I see… that's too bad," said Alfred as he ripped the blue paper off the large body pillow that went unnoticed by Arthur. "I even bought you a nice reward, too… Guess I'll have to throw _THIS_ away!"

Matthew turned, shocked, to see the image of a young woman with long white hair and red eyes on the body pillow. The young girl wore a long dark blue coat, a white mini skirt, and white thigh-high combat boots. Near the albino woman's face flew a small yellow bird. Near the bottom of the pillow was a small polar bear, or known to Matthew as: Kumajiro's fighting form.

"Th… that's the super rare Axis Powers 'monthly oldtype' 20-year anniversary special reader present that only five people could win, LIFE- SIZE- JILLIAN- AND- KUMAJIRO BODY PILLOW!" exclaimed Matthew as he leapt for it only to have Alfred pull it away.

"Indeed! You can have it if you do a good job today." Alfred blackmailed.

"Guh.."

"So, what'll it be? You won't get a chance like this again…"

"Guh… uuugh…"

"If you quit this commercial, then that's game over!"

Matthew slumped on his hands and knees, face down in shame, in front of his brother's feet who sat on the couch in his dressing room. "I really want… the pillow…"

"Good boy!" Alfred smiled.

And so…

Alfred opened the dressing room door to give Arthur the thumbs up. Arthur called the director, who then called Matthew's make-up crew who fixed the make-up at high speed.

"Don't come out!" Arthur said as he shoved Alfred's face back into Matthew's dressing room as Matthew himself hurried back to the set.

.

.

"Ms. Bonnefoy is back!" Called a crew member.  
"Oh!" cheered the directors assistant.

"We really do apologize!" apologized Arthur as he and Matthew made their way back.

"S-sorry…" whispered Matthew.  
"No, no. It's our fault for not properly briefing you…" laughed the director. "But you're back now!"

"And don't worry Ms. Bonnefoy! We trashed the kissing scene!" Smiled the director assistant as she briefed Matthew to the new script change. "Gilbert made his case to the director! Saying that it was wrong to make such an innocent young girl kiss on set."

Matthew was shocked. He didn't have to kiss Gilbert anymore?

"Now then, I'll explain the altered scenes to you, okay?" Matthew leaned slightly to look at Gilbert. Once he met 'her' glance, he smiled at her.

He really is a nice person…

* * *

"Ok, scene four is good! That's it for today's shoot!" Shouted a happy director as the rest of the crew cheered.

"Good work today!" called the cameraman.

"Could we have all of the extras exit this way?" instructed one of the staff members.

"Whew." Sighed Matthew as he walked towards the exit next to Gilbert.

"Good work today! You did an awesome job." Gilbert said in congratulations.

"Ah! Umm," Matthew started as he bowed to Gilbert, "I'm… I'm really sorry!"

"Eh?"

"I've really caused you a lot of problems… I mean not just today, but ten years ago as well…"

"Eh? Ah, no—I was the one who asked to have you perform after all…"

"But… The reason I was able to get though today was all thanks to you." Matthew said through a smile. "Thank you so very much."

Gilbert blushed as his heart started to speed up.

"Mattie, we're leaving." Called Arthur from his spot near the end of the aisle next the exit.

"Ah! Well then…" Matthew quickly bowed once more in goodbye and started to make his way back towards Arthur.

"Ah—Wait!" on impulse, Gilbert grabbed onto Matthew's wrist to stop him from leaving.

"Eh?"

"Ah, ummm… you see, I …"

"AH! You can't go that way!" warned a staff member.

"Hm?" they both turned to see a bunch of the extras making their way back into the church, most of which where elderly women.

"Gilbert!" Most of them cheered.

"Shake my hand!" one woman called in a scratchy voice as she reached to touch him.

"Me too! Me too!"

Matthew and Gilbert watched in frozen shock as the large group of females dashed the last few feet to tear them apart and push Matthew a side.

"Uwaahh!" they cried as they were bumped into.

"Gilbert!"

"Give us an autograph!"  
"Please, could we have all the extras return-?" Someone shouted as a hand grabbed Matthew's elbow and pulled him out of the crowd.

"Matthew, this way!"

"Arthur!"

"I'll help here! You return to your dressing room!"

"Got it!"

* * *

After running all the way back to his dressing room like he was instructed to, Matthew leaned on his knees as he came to a stop outside his door.

"Ugh, I should be fine here, right?" He asked himself on wobbly legs. "Ah, geez. That surprised me…"

A small thump sound brought Matthew out of his thoughts. Looking down, he noticed a small purple glass bird lying on its side on the hallway floor.

"Ah! Oh crap! I accidentally took Gilbert's charm with me…" he said to himself as he crouched down to get it. "I completely forgot I borrowed it… what should I do? I'm sure it's really important to him…"

"Birdie!" Turning slightly to look behind him, Matthew saw an exhausted, panting, and slightly wobbly, Gilbert holding on to the wall opposite him.

"Gilbert!"

"Thank goodness I caught up to you!" He sighed leaning on his knees for support.

"A-are you alright?"

"I can't believe I managed to escape… I used my jacket as a decoy and crawled out from underneath!" He could still hear the fangirls screaming over who would take the jacket home.

"Uah! But this is great! I forgot to give your charm back to you. Here," Matthew said holding the charm up to Gilbert. "You can have it back!"

"You… can have it."

"Eh? But isn't it special to you?"

"… It doesn't matter anymore. Because I got to see you gain."

Eh?

"That glass bird, don't you see it's the same color as your eyes?"

Eh?

"Whenever I looked at it, I would always remember you… These past ten years, I've never been able to forget you."

Eeh?

"And seeing you again today… it made me realize…"

EH?

"I… I'm in love with you!"

EEH? ! Th… that's right! This guy's spent the last ten years thinking I'm a girl! What should I do? Tell him the truth? Or would it be better not to tell? Matthew's grip on the dress tightened from all the stress. But… if I don't do something, then…

"Umm…" Just as Matthew was going to say something, anything, to make this situation less awkward, Alfred slammed open the door to Matthew's dressing room.

"I heard the whole story from behind the door," in other words, he was eavesdropping. "Gilbert!"

"Alfred? !"

"Alfie? !"

"But I can't possibly let you have my precious little brother so easily!" Snapped Alfred.

Ah!

"If you want to date Matthew, you'll have to go through me first!"

"Huh? What the hell are you blabbering about? And why are you here any…. Huh? Your precious… _little brother_?"

"Yup! _Little brother!_ For serious!" And with that, Alfred pulled down the front of Matthew's wedding dress exposing his chest… Gilbert's eyes almost bulged out.

"So she… has tiny breast?" he asked more to himself then to the others. Alfred looked annoyed.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" cried Matthew trying to fix the top.

"_Little brother!_ For serious!" Alfred said again, this time yanking the skirt up to reveal Matthew's boxers. Gilbert was in shock…. Again…

"Alfred! Cut that out!"

"Ha ha ha! Sorry Bro!"

"A guy? !" Thought Gilbert.

"A guy…" he said out loud. "A _guy_." He whispered crouching down and barring his face in his hands.

"Ha ha ha! So he really didn't know!"

"Umm, are you ok?" asked Matthew as he made out to place his hand on Gilbert's shoulder. Gilbert slapped Matthew's hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me! You perverted transvestite!" He screamed.

Huh? !

"I can't believe you made me go through all that when you're a guy! And because you wouldn't get out here and finish the shoot, we wound up going overtime!" Gilbert exclaimed as he stood up.

"I'm busy you know! I guess that's to be expected from siblings like you! You coattail- riding entertainers are just a bunch of talent less hacks! You'll regret deceiving me!" He said as he dashed away. "I'll get you back for this somehow! Just you wait!"

"Alfie… is Gilbert Beilschmidt _always_ like that?" Asked Matthew still holding on to the top of his dress.

"Yup!" Smiled Alfred. "Gilbert's always that way!"

I see… Sighed Matthew. I'd thought he was a nice person who hadn't changed in ten years but… I take it all back. Gilbert turned around once more to call out the words 'loser' and 'idiot' back at Matthew. So he was just pretending… He must have a horrible personality! And so childish too… 

"But enough about that! Mattie…" Alfred started. "You did great at the shoot! Here's your reward!"

"Uwaaah! I love you Alfie!" Matthew cheered as he dove for the pillow.

Well, I guess it doesn't matter!

"Jillian!" Smiled Matthew as he hugged the pillow.

I probably won't have to see him again anyways!

_And yet…_

"Mattie! Good job!" Cheered Jeanne as she made her way into the dressing room followed by her husband and Arthur. Matthew laughed.

"Oh! Alfred!" Smiled Francis.

"Long time, no see!"

_I still didn't know… that this commercial… would do a complete 180 on my life._

* * *

**[A/N:] **Again, I'm sorry it's late you guys! I participated in the whole "Black out" thing yesterday and it was harder than I thought not to come on this site for the whole day... I hope this chapter cleared somethings up for some of you. I'll see you guys in a week! Still Betaless, so if you see anything let me know and I'll fix it**!**

Please Review! Reviews are love~!


	4. Act 4

Ahhhh... It's so hot where I live... I wish it would just rain! UGH! I hate the heat! But I hate the cold too... Can't it just be spring all year long? DX

**Warnings**: Language, and the ending... yeah... ending is borderline...

**Note:** I still don't own Hetalia or Love Stage...

* * *

["Good morning Mattie! Have an awesome day! Love, Jillian! Good morning Mattie! Have an awesome day!"] A smiling Matthew subconsciously hugged his Jillian Body Pillow closer completely ignoring his 'alarm clock'. A knock came to his door for the nth time that morning. ["Love, Jillian!"]

"Matthew! Matthew! It's morning! Do you want to be late for school?" Arthur asked.

["Good morning Mattie! Have an awesome day! Love, Jillian!"] Hearing Matthew's special alarm clock go off again pissed Arthur off. So he did what any adult would have done. He slammed the door open and yelled at Matthew.

"Matthew! WAKE UP!"

"Huuh?" Asked a confused and sleepy Matthew.

"Uwah!" He cried as he slipped his glasses on and checked his clock. "It's this late already? Why didn't you wake me up, Arthur?"

"I did! _Several _times, in fact! You've been having trouble waking up in the mornings lately… what are you doing staying up so late?"

"What do you mean 'what'? Isn't it obvious? I'm drawing _manga_!" Smiled a serious Matthew as he finished putting on his shoes.

"… What? !" Asked Arthur giving a You- Can't- Be- Serious look.

"I've thought of an _awesome_ storyline that'll last me for at least ten volumes, see! So I'm gonna write up the first chapter and submit it to a manga contest!" Smiled a proud Matthew. "Oh _man_! What if I win first prize and get it published?"

"Uh huh, yeah, that's nice… but besides that, do you recognize this bird?" Arthur asked as he pulled out a small purple glass bird from his pocket to show Matthew. "The maid found it when she was doing the wash…"

"Ah! That's Gilbert's charm! I completely forgot about it!"

"Eh—you mean, _Gilbert Beilschmidt_? !"

"It's a charm to calm you down… I was able to get through the shoot thanks to that bird. Ah crap. I didn't get to give it back to him… what do I do?"

"A charm… It looks like your average glass bird to me… it even has a few cracks here and there."

"WHAT? ! NO WAY!" Exclaimed a shocked Matthew as he was given the bird to see for himself. "Ah, geez, you're right! It must be from when I dropped it before…"

"And then it was tossed around in the washing machine, too." Sighed Arthur.

"Can you give it back to him for me and pretend you didn't know any— AH!" just as he was giving the small glass bird back to Arthur, it slipped hitting the edge of the step, out of the entry way, and the floor behind Matthew. "AHHH! What do I do, Arthur? !"

The small glass bird was completely ruined. The body was cracked and some of the smaller pieces were missing and one was the wings was gone.

"Hmm… I don't think we can play dumb with it now… For now try to find a glass bird that looks similar!" He instructed.  
"Roger! Well then, I'm off!" Matthew waved as he ran out the door. Arthur waved and watched as he left.

"That bird… was just a normal glass bird, with nothing unique at all about it… That he was able to bring out that talent simply by believing it to be a charm… tells me that Matthew definitely has Bonnefoy family blood in his veins." He thought.

* * *

As Matthew waited for the traffic light to turn green so he could cross the street, a large advertising screen caught his eye.

["It's been ten years since then…"] the advertisement started with the ending clip of the commercial ten years ago. Young Matthew in the flower girl dress smiling at the young Gilbert as he caught the bouquet. The screen changes to a front view of Matthew in his own wedding gown running down the aisle. The screen changes again to show as a smiling Gilbert catches his smiling bride in his arms and they share a small laugh. The newly weds take each others hands and the camera quickly passes by a smiling and cheering Francis and Jeanne, who the audience will remember as the original bride and groom.

["No matter the era, have your own special wedding… Happy Wedding, ten years straight!"] The commercial ends with Gilbert and Matthew happily running out of the church into their own shower of flower petals, just like the bride and groom did ten years prier. The screen fades into the same color as the flowers showing 'Happy Wedding's logo and a phone number followed by a web address.

That's… me, huh? Thought Matthew in awe as he finished watching the commercial.

"Ah!" Said a girl from behind Matthew. "That's the commercial that's really hot right now!"

"Apparently that kid is actually Gilbert Beilschmidt. So cute!" Cooed her friend.

"They look so good together! Think they're dating?" the fist girl asked.

"Who is she anyways? Is she a model?"

This is kinda embarrassing… Flustered Matthew as he walked away towards his school.

.

.

It's been about one month since the shoot… and the commercial's been airing a lot lately. According to Arthur, it's become quite the conversation piece. And apparently a lot of people want to know 'who is that girl?' At first I was worried what might happen when the commercial aired and if someone recognized me… but no one did. I was completely ignored…

But that's just fine! Thought Matthew as he continued to scribble on a piece of drawing paper during class. I'm going to be a mangaka, after all! I'm aiming for the manga contest whose deadline is the end of the month!

On the drawing paper was chicken scratch drawing of what looked like an Angel and the profile of a demon with a human appearance. The page read "Angel Heart: A holy battle between Angels and Demons". All in all, it looked ok… for a five year old.

"Awesome! The front panel is done!" cheered Matthew in a whisper.

"What the heck is he drawing?" the students around him thought to themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile at H-Studio…

"Ah! Look out!" cried one of the staff as a distracted Gilbert ran into a pole. Gilbert held his head in his hands in pain.

"Cut! Cut!" called the director.

"Gilbert, are you all right?" asked the director's assistant.

"Ah—yes! I'm fine! I'm sorry, could we go once more?" He asked sincerely.

"Scene 24, take 2! Standby!" called the cameraman.

"Beilschmidt's been a little off lately don't you think?" asked the director from his chair behind the scenes.

"Yeah…" Agreed the assistant.

"Take 2! And… Action!" called the cameraman as he started to record once again.

As if on cue, Gilbert ran into the pole again.

"Uwah! Again? !" Asked the director's assistant.

"Cut—cut!" called the frustrated director.

.

.

"Isn't it nice that they moved today's shoot to tomorrow?" asked Elizaveta as she drove a gambling albino away from the studio. "You haven't had any rest at all lately! You're probably just overworked is all! You should take it easy today."

"That's not it… I don't feel tired at all… It's just, whenever I let my guard down, I wind up thinking about him! That guy…" Thought Gilbert as he looked out the window.

["Gilbert!"] Smiled Matthew in the wedding dress as he appeared in Gilbert's mind once again.

"Gilbert?" Asked Elizaveta bringing the albino out of his dreamy state. "Should I head to your apartment now? Gilbert?"

"Eh? Ah, what…?"

"Just—I was wondering if I should take you to your apartment…"

"Oh—yeah! Sure, my apartment!"

"That was bad! I was spacing out again without realizing it…" thought Gilbert as he once again radiated an ominous feeling. "Dammit! I guess that just means that these feelings I've had for ten years won't disappear over night… And he's grown up just like I'd imagined too! But even though he's a guy… even though he's a perverted transvestite… even though he's just riding his family's coattails! At this rate, he'll wind up ruining all my important jobs! So… so what should I do, then?"

"H-hey, where is Bonnefoy Productions?" Asked Gilbert leaning towards the front of the car to look at Liz.

"Eh?"

* * *

"Francis! Jeanne! We should leave soon. Are you ready?" Asked Arthur as he walked into the Bonnefoy's living room. Jeanne and Francis were already dressed for the party one of the other companies was holding that night.

"Oooh, I _love_ parties!" Smiled Jeanne.

"You'll be the most beautiful one there, mon amour." Smiled Francis as she gently kissed his wife's hand.

The doorbell excused Arthur from the disgustingly fluffy scene before him.

"Yes?" Arthur asked as he turned on the intercom's monitor.

"I'm sorry for showing up so suddenly. I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt." Said an albino as he showed up on the small screen.

"Ah! Gilbert!" smiled Jeanne as she squatted to better see him on the monitor.

"Oh my!" said Francis from behind his wife.

"I'll let him in!" said Arthur as he flailed out of the room.

"Good evening!" bowed Gilbert as he entered the house.

"What's with you showing up all of a sudden, mon ami?" Asked Francis.

"Ah, I just… remembered that I'd let Matthew borrow a very important charm of mine…" Arthur stiffened up behind him.

"Oh dear! Then you should wait here until Mattie gets back! Come in!" Said Jeanne happily.

"I'm sorry…" bowed Gilbert.

"Wa—wait just a minute please! Matthew has club activities after class and won't be home until late!" Arthur said to Francis and Jeanne.

"Then text him and tell him to leave early." Said Jeanne.

"B-but we're about to leave. Perhaps another day…"

"What's the big deal? We can trust Gilbert enough to leave him here alone." Stated Francis.

"Now then, make yourself comfortable! This is the living room!" Smiled Jeanne as she introduced Gilbert to their house.

"I'm sorry… I'll come in then." Said Gilbert following Jeanne around the first floor.

"Want something to drink?" Asked Francis suggestively.

"… Ughhh… no thanks."

"I'm sorry Matthew!" thought Arthur as he tapped away at his cell phone.

* * *

The final bell rung and Matthew walked out of class making his way towards the Manga Club after turning on his phone.

"Whew! Classes are done! Time to head to the clubroom and get to drawing! Huh?" he asked as his pocket buzzed. "A text? From Arthur? I wonder what's up?"

**From: **Arthur

**Sub: **Emergency!

Get home NOW! Gilbert's here at the house saying he wants his glass bird back! We've got to head out, so I'll leave the rest to you. P.S. Looks like you'll just have to apologize. Good luck!

-END-

Matthew was in shock as he finished reading the text message.

"No way! Wait—Arthur!"

["The person you have dialed is driving at the moment and cannot answer their phone right now."] Said the woman's monotone voice.

"Ahh! I can't get in tough with him!"

* * *

"Kesesese…. Kesesesesesesese!" Laughed Gilbert evilly as he sat on the couch not even watching the show. "Looks like I pulled it off! That bit about the charm was a total tick! But I'm actually here to see Matthew again… and put an end to these feeling from the past ten years!"

"I'm home!" Matthew cried as he slammed the front door closed.

"Ah! He's back!" Gilbert said getting up and brushing his hair to look presentable.

"Crap, what do I do?" he asked himself freaking out as he realized he was going to meet Matthew.

"I'm so sorry!" Matthew said as he appeared in the living room. "Really, really sorry! I… I broke your glass bird!"

Gilbert stood still for a few seconds before glancing around him. "… Huh? I hear a voice… but where's it from?"

"Ummm… _I'm_ Matthew…" Matthew said pointing to himself as Gilbert finally glanced down at him.

"EEEEEEHHHH? !" Matthew jumped at Gilbert's sudden outburst. "Y-you've got to be kidding me! There's _no way_ Birdie was this lame!"

"Uh, well, this is my true form…" Matthew sighed as a shivering Gilbert pointed at him.

"EEH? ! No way! You've gotta be a fake! Show me your face!" Gilbert said as he snatched Matthew's glasses off.

"Uwah-!" A confused Matthew looked up at Gilbert. Once their eyes meet, Gilbert's heart skipped a beat.

"It's really him!" Slumped Gilbert. "What is this? ! To have the Birdie I've been in love with for 10 years turn out to be this dull guy…"

"And yet have him still make my heart skip a beat! Crap—I've got to put a stop to this!" Thought Gilbert as he turned to glare seriously at Matthew before he shoved the young blonde to the nearest wall.

"I'm begging you! Please strip!"

"Eh…" Matthew visibly lost all the color on his face.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHH? ! What are you saying? !" Exclaimed a nervous and angry Matthew as he tried to shove Gilbert away. "No way!"

"Quit your bitching! Now _strip_!" Gilbert grabbed onto Matthew's read huddie pulling him back.

"You pervert!"

"I've gotta burn into my eyes the fact that' you're really a guy, see! It was just an instant before, so it wasn't enough! Just let me get over this!" Gilbert yelled as he shoved Matthew onto the couch so he was above him.

"No!" Matthew cried as Gilbert removed his hoddie and pants.

"All right!" Smiled Gilbert as he threw Matthew's boxers behind him. "Now it's all ov…"

"Please…" begged a teary eyed Matthew from under him. His white shirt was lifted to show his chest. "Please stop…!"

Gilbert continued to watch the smaller man's body, burning the fact that Matthew was a man into his memory. Gilbert's instant blush almost matched his red eyes.

_At that moment… I… seeing Matthew's naked body, rather than feel disillusioned… Instead, I felt only… _

Gilbert leaned in, his face just inches away from Matthew's terrified one.

_Desire._

* * *

**[A/N:]** And that's the end of chapter four! Darn... My mom's going to he home soon and I still haven't folded the clean clothes... she's so going to yell at me... D:

So yeah... Chapter five... I'm going to have to up the rating... hopefully the story doesn't go away seeing as I don't have the other chapters on my computer anymore. *glares at her little brother*

Still Bettaless so if you see anything let me know and I'll fix it as soon as I can!

Please Review! Reviews are Love~!

**PS:** I'll try to upload the next chapter a bit sooner seeing as it's Matthew's birthday this weekend.


	5. Act 5

Happy birthday Canada! Don't eat so many pancakes and buckets of ice cream this year...

**Warnings:** I had to change the rating for this story 'casue of this chapter... that should be enough warning.

**Note:** Anything inbetween "these" that's in Italics is someone's thoughts. Be it Gilbert's, Arthur's, or anyone else. If it's not in italics, then they spoke out loud. And anything bewteen {These} is a flashback. You have all been warned of the addition. -3-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or Love Stage.

* * *

"_Matthew_…" Thought Gilbert as he held Matthew's face in his hand as he connected their lips. After a few seconds of lip-lock, Gilbert licked Matthew's upper lip. Matthew gasped in slight shock and Gilbert took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue into the blonde's mouth.

Matthew tried to push Gilbert off of him, but other was too strong. The shaking hand on Gilberts shoulder started to loosen its grip and it slid to Gilberts chest. After a few minutes the need for air became too great and Gilbert pulled away leaving a small strand of saliva still connecting them. Gilbert watched as the teary, blushing, drooling, teen beneath him tried to catch his breath.

"_Sweet…_" Gilbert thought as he licked his lips. "Sweet…"

Gilbert leaned back down licking Matthew's ear causing him to gasp and shudder.

"_So sweet…_" Gilbert left trailing kisses down Matthew's neck as his hands started to tweak one of Matthew's sensitive nipples.

"_I just want to eat him up!_" He thought as he bit a sensitive nub causing Matthew moan in shock.

"Ah! Not… there!" Matthew gasped as Gilbert's tongue swirled around his nipple and his hand played with the other. "It feels… weird…! Don't…!"

"_More…_!" thought Gilbert as he watched Matthew's body shudder and tremble at all the attention it was receiving.

"_I want more…!_" he thought as he gently pulled Matthew's legs apart.

"All right!" Said a voice called as it hit Gilbert upside the head casing the young albino to stop in his tracks. "That's far enough!"

"Alfie!"

"Alfred!"

"Boy this is a shock!" Said Alfred as both teens looked up at him from the couch. "So Gilbert's okay with guys, too…!"

"Huh? ! Wha-? ! No, I—I mean…!" Gil said as his mind tried to comprehend what was going on.

"Then you won't mind me cutting in, right?" Asked a pissed of Alfred as he pulled Gilbert's face really close to his.

"Uwaah!" Gilbert paled as Matthew watched shocked and somewhat uncomfortable from his spot on the couch.

* * *

Gilbert's body jerked awake in a cold sweat and a racing heart.

"A… dream? Just a dream… what a relief!" He sighed as he sat up. His heart throbbed as he thought of it as just a simple dream.

… _Oh if only it had been a dream…!_

"_How many times do I have to have that dream?"_ Thought Gilbert as he sobbed into his hands.

_I meant to burn the fact that Birdie's a man into my brain to get over it, but… not only was I fine seeing his ****, I got so excited that I forgot myself entirely! I guess I've just got to accept it! _Gilbert thought as he clenched the blanket in his fist. _Boy or girl, it doesn't matter… I love Matthew!_

"_But… he probably hates me now…"_ he sobbed. "It's all over!"

* * *

"Is that so? Gilbert Beilschmidt did _that_ to Mattie?" Arthur asked, as he drunk is morning coffee. "So _that's_ why he's been holing himself up for the past few days… I get it now!"

"Right? It would've been terrible if I hadn't come when you messaged me…" Said Alfred as he leaned against the wall near Arthur's desk.

"Why on earth have you kept quiet about something his big for so long? !"

"Well… I figured Mattie wouldn't like it. But with things this bad, guess I can't just keep it under wraps, huh?" sighed Alfred. "Poor Matthew… must have been a real shock… Gilbert! Next time we meet, I'll finish you with my own two-!"

"Oh, look at that. Today's recording is with Gilbert Beilschmidt." Arthur said as a menacing aura came from Alfred.

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you this, though: Don't start anything with Gilbert. Play nice with the fan favorites 'kay?"

"But why? !" Whined Alfred.

"Alfred, the car is ready!" Called a staff member of BonnPro.

.

.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning!" Greeted the staff of H-Studio.

"Alfred has arrived!" called one of the staff members as Alfred walked past him.

"I'll do my best!" Alfred smiled as he walked by. "_I know Artie warned me not to start anything, but I just can't forgive that guy! I'll give him a dressing down one more time!_"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt has arrived!" called someone.

"_He's here!_" Thought Al. As the turned to give Gil a good yell, he was met with what looked like a walking zombie resembling Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Good morning…" said the walking corps.

"G-Gilbert? Gilbert what's wrong?" Asked Alfred as his older brother instincts kicked in. "You look like a ghost!"

"Augh…" groaned Gilbert as Alfred shook him back and forth. "Ah! _Älteren Bruder_!"

"_Older brother? !_" thought a flinching Alfred. "G-Gilbert, what the hell…?"

The young albino started to tear up as he looked at Alfred… seriously creeping out the older male.

"Help mee!" Gilbert literally cried as he tackle-hugged Alfred catching him unguarded.

"Wait! Gilbert! Let me go!" cried a flustered Alfred as he tried to shake the crying albino off him.

"Neinnnnnn!" He whined holding on tighter.

The fan girls with in the staff cooed and snapped photos of the scene.

"Ummm… the show?" asked a confused cameraman as he tried to do his job.

* * *

"There! Invoice business finished!" sighed Arthur as he shut his laptop. "If things went smoothly, Alfred and the others should be finished soon. Guess there's no helping it, so before that… I've got to do something about that shut-in!"

"_Given the circumstances, I do feel a bit sorry for him…_" He thought as he climbed the stairs to Matthew's room on the second floor of the home. "_But if I leave that otaku alone, he'll turn into a genuine recluse_!"

As he rounded the corner of the hallway, Arthur could practically feel a gloomy aura coming from Matthew's bedroom door. "So before that happens, I have to find a way to get him out…"

Matthew's room was relatively silent. The only sounds were the sheets moving underneath Matthew's body as he tossed and turned while holding his Life Size Jillian Pillow close, and the occasional frustrated grunt from Matthew.

This absolutely sucks. He thought sluggishly. I mean of course it sucks being attacked by another guy, but what shocked me most was… 

{"Birdie…!" Murmured Gilbert as he sucked a few kisses down Matthew's neck as he tweaked with one of his nipples, causing Matthew to moan loudly.}

"NOOOO~!" Cried Matthew from inside his room, as Arthur was just about to knock.

So embarrassing! So embarrassing! So embarrassing! Blushed Matthew. Why was I moaning like that when it was a guy doing those things to me? ! Especially my nipples! I'm way too sensitive there! What, am I in some sort of BL? Am I a BL _uke?_ I keep trying to forget, but it just keeps coming back to me…

"Matthew!"

"Arthur?" he asked as he sat up from his trembling position.

"Matthew, exactly how long do you plan to stay in there? !" Arthur asked between knocks. "It's getting closer to exam week at your college, you know! If you keep this up, you'll have to stay another year!"

"I don't care if I stay another year!" Called Matthew angering Arthur. "I don't care about anything anymore!"

"Don't… Fuck around!" Arthur screamed as he kicked open the door, scaring Matthew. "Another year? ! Just who do you think pays for your high college fees? ! Your father **Francis**, that who!"

"Waah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" cried a terrified Matthew.

"If you understand, then leave the room immediately!" Matthew simply pouted.

"You couldn't… possibly get my feelings now, Arthur." He mumbled, as Arthur was about to leave his room.

"Indeed I do." Said Arthur as he sat in front of the young teen.

"Huh? What?"

"You mean the feelings of someone pushed down by another man, right?"

"Huh? Arthur, you've had experience with guys?"

"Only as much as the next person, but yes." Arthur lied smoothly.

"It's like he's being modest about it!"

"In any case, this is from someone with experience!" he said standing. "Be a man and stop moping over such a half-hearted attempt! You get worse from a mosquito bite!"

"Oh, well, I… guess… huh…" Matthew said finally calming down. Then he suddenly realized that this might be the only chance he would get to ask something, that's been bugging him for a while, without being judged.

"T-then, ummm…" a blushing Matthew started shyly. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Can a guy get turned on by his nipples, too?" He asked seriously.

"Indeed he can!" Arthur replied just as serious.

"Really? Even you?"

"Yes, definitely!"

"For real? Yay!" Cheered Matthew happily. "I'm not some BL character!"

"_What on earth was he worrying about? BL_?" Thought Arthur confused.

"In any case, I'll head to school now!"

"Wait, right now? !"

"I'll pop my head into club! Be back later!" Waved Matthew.

"Take care!" Smiled Arthur as Matthew left. "_So Gilbert and Matthew, huh? I wonder if there's any way I can use this…Hm? From Alfred?_"

"Yes, hello? Mattie? If you want him, he just…"

* * *

["Next stop is lidamachi, lidamachi. The exit will be on the left."] said the monotone voice of the train. Matthew took the exit to the left once he reached his stop.

"Mmmm… Feels good to get outside!" He said as he stretched.

I'll start drawing when I get to club! Gotta catch up! And while I'm at it, I'll borrow Lovino's notes for the exams… Matthew smiled thoughtfully. Yeah, seems it really is better to get out instead of holing myself up in my room. I might even … be able to forget what happened that time… 

As Matthew was lost in thought, he heard loud murmuring from the school gates.

"Hm? What's going on? There's a crowd around the gates…"

I wonder what happened... ? He thought as he tried to make his way through the crowd.

"Excuse me…" he said in, to him, a loud voice. "Please let me through!"

As he made his way to the front of the large group, he noticed they were all watching two guys.

"Huh? Someone's over by the gate?" once he got to the font, he quickly noticed who they were.

B-but…. - 

"Hey, in front of school there's…"

"Is this a shoot?"

That's…! 

"Where are the cameras?"

"For real?"

Alfie, and…

Gilbert saw Matthew behind a few people, and quickly took off the dark sunglasses that were covering his red eyes.

"Birdie!" He smiled.

Gilbert Beilschmidt? !

* * *

**[A:N]** I started writing this chapter as Toonami Started (with Bleach) where I live... so that mean I started around 11 pm and it is now 2 am (Bleach is on again! XD)... Yay for distractions!

Oh, there was a part in here where Gil spoke German and Alfred understood him. Well, there were a lot of German immagrents back in the day that came to America. And Since America has no "Official" language, He understands A LOT of them. Bwahahaha!

So, how many of you like SpaMano? *raises hands* I know I do! Well there's this fanfic on here called "Another Tomato Box Fairytale" by SarahTonin and it needs more love! You'll have to read the GerIta version "A Tomato Box Fairytale" first to understand the SpaMano one, but they're worth the read. Yes I am advertising someone else's Fanfiction. But I really think it needs more love. So if you like GerIta and SpaMano, please go read them.

Well anyway, I only uploaded this today for Canada Day... So if I feel like it, I'll add the Bonus Chapter for America's Birthday. If I have time... Oh and don't forget that if you see any mistakes in spelling or grammer, let me know and I'll fix it as soon as I can.

For those of you who are not comfortable reading anything M, I'm sorry. There's a few more chapters with M ratings. And I'm not taking them out, for there would be major plot holes in this story.

Please Review! Review's are Love~!


	6. Act 5'5

Happy [_**LATE**_] birthday Alfred! I loved the 30+ minutes of fireworks over the river in my hometown. It was really cool. They would lunch the fireworks, but there was storm comining in so there was lightning in the background. Then it Rained as my mom, sister, and I walked home... it was about a 10-15 minute walk back. I had so much fun. :)

* * *

_Ding dong! _

"Delivery for BonnPro!" announced a young delivery woman as Arthur made his way to answer the door.

"Thank you." He smiled after a few unheard grunts of protest.

"The production copy of the Happy Wedding commercial arrived." He said walking into the dinning room showing off the sliver disk.

"Ohh~!" Alfred cooed as he stood.

"I wanna see!" cheered Jeanne excitedly.

"Mattie's not back yet… but lets it out anyways!" Francis said as he took the disk from Arthur and popped it in to the DVD player.

[The scene changes to show Matthew and Gilbert running happily out of the church hand in hand. "No matter the era, have your own, special wedding. Happy Wedding, ten years straight!"]

"Geez Mattie! So cute, so cute!" cooed Alfred as it ended. "Let's see it again!"

"Gilbert looks so nice! And Matthew looks just like I did when I was younger!" Gushed Jeanne.

"He certainly takes after you, mom cheri." Francis smiled as he pecked her lips.

"Yeah… I mean he's got such good genes, so…. How did he turn out like that?" she sighed as she referred to Matthew as a dull, needy otaku shut-in.

"'How'? Well that's obvious…" Francis started as he glanced at his first-born.

"Eh? Me? !" Alfred asked as his parents and lover stared at him with blank faces.

"After all, you always did his homework and projects for him… and then you always went with him on all his errands…" Said Jeanne as she reminisced their younger years.

"But—" Started Alfred.

"And you always ate the foods he didn't like for him." Pouted Francis.

"But—"

"And you immediately buy him anything he wants!" Said an annoyed Arthur.

"But-! Mattie's just too cute! When I first saw him as a baby… it just felt like a little angel had come down to earth!"

Alfred remembered how adorable Matthew had been when his mother let him see him in the hospital after he was born. He remembered how cute Matthew had looked when he was a toddler playing with his bricks. He remembered how at age 5, Matthew had asked Alfred for help putting on his traditional clothing to go to the temples of Japan. And finally, how cute Matthew looked with his backpack on his back as he waited for Alfred to walk him to his first day of elementary school.

"No matter how old he gets, he's just soo sooo cute that I want to eat him up! Sure, the atmosphere around him as changed in recent years… but he's still the cutest thing in the whole world!"

"_He's got such a brother complex_." Thought the others.

"Even so, Alfred! Spoiling him like that isn't good for Matthew! At this rate, he wont' be able to become a functional member of society!" Arthur said in all seriousness. Behind him, Francis and Jeanne nodded in agreement as Alfred got lectured.

"B-but…"

"Don't they often say you should let your children spread their wings?" stated Francis as he patted his son's shoulder.

"I'm home!" Called Matthew as the front door slammed behind him and he peeped into the living room. "Huh? What are you all doing standing around?"

"Welcome home Matthew. We were watching the finalized commercial. Would you like to see it?" Asked Arthur.

"Hmm, nah. Not now." Matthew said as he walked into the kitchen. "Do we have any snacks?"

"I bought some earlier. I even bought that maple cake you love so much."

"Really?" he cheered. "Then I'll have some tea too!"

"Got it. And that's two scoops of sugar with lots of milk and some maple syrup, right?"

"I'll go put my things in my room!" Matthew announced as he ran up the stairs.

"Ah—Don't run up the stairs like that. You'll trip and fall! Bloody hell! Eyes in front Matthew! And be sure to wash your hands!" Arthur called after him.

"Ok!"

"Really, no matter how old he gets, he…" Arthur turned to see all of them watching him. "… is something the matter?"

"Oh, no…" They mumbled in unison.

"Are you … his mother?" Alfred whispered to himself.

It seems Alfred wasn't the one to blame…

* * *

[**A:N**/] I know it's late! My mom had the whole Forth of July week off and since we don't see her much, she took my siblings and I out all week. So since we weren't home all week, I had no time to write... or do my chores... so that means I've been trying to catch up on Laundry all week... I still have 3 baskets to put away! yay... Any way, to make it up to you guys I'm posting 2 more chapters today. (Still have to type them, but I'll try to have them up by the end of the day.) Yup, you read that right, chapters 6 and 7 should be up soon.

Please Review! Reviews are Love~!


	7. Act 6

Second update of the day! Again, I'm sorry that it's late!

**Warnings**: Ummm Languge? I think that's it...

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Hetalia or Love Stage!

* * *

Alfie and…. Gilbert Beilschmidt? !

"Birdie!" Smiled Gilbert as he removed his sunglasses reveling red eyes. "Birdie, I…"

Matthew flinched as Gilbert started making his way towards him. The only thing going through Matthew's mind was Gilbert's lips all over him and the loud moans that escaped his lips.

"Nooo!" Cried Matthew as he ran away.

"Birdie?" Gil asked in shock. "Wait, Birdie!"

"Eh? Mattie? He's here?" Asked Alfred as he watched Gilbert chase after the younger blonde. "W-wait a minute, Gilber—" he said as he took off his sunglasses.

"Kyaaa! It _is_ Alfred!" Screamed a fangirl that wasn't too far away.

"Shake my hand!"

"I want an autograph!"

"Take a picture with me!"

"Marry me!"

"Be the father of my children!"

"WAAAH!" Soon crazy fans surrounded Alfred.

* * *

People on the street stopped and stared as they watched a young blonde try to out run a young albino. Both of which looked like they were ready to pass out.

"Birdie, wait!" Matthew continued to ignore him. "Stop! _Stop_, I said!"

"Nooo~!" He cried as he weaved in and out of crowds trying to lose Gilbert.

"What's going on?"

"Is this a drama shoot?" asked a few people that knew Gilbert was Albino. ([**A/N**:] You know, like those crazy fans that look up everything about their favorite singer or actor online. Don't give me that look, I know people who do that.)

Crap! I'm reaching the limits of my stamina as an otaku…! He'll catch me at this rate…! I'd better duck in here! Thought Matthew as he turned into an ally.

"Shit!" Gilbert hissed as he saw Matthew turn.

"No way! A dead end? !" Cried Matthew as he came to a stop.

"I… finally caught you…" Said Gilbert in between huffs of air as he closed in on Matthew.

Crap! Thought Matthew as he walked backwards into the wall as Gilbert cornered him. I'm gonna get caught! 

"I'm so sorry!" Gilbert said from his place on the floor as he bowed at Matthew's feet.

The people in the streets had crowded around the entrance of the ally and they, along with Matthew, watched shocked as Gilbert took a low bow in a sign of respect to the young blonde.

"I _swear _I'll never do anything you hate again! Just—please listen to me! Please, I'm begging you!" Begged Gilbert from the floor.

"What's going on?" murmured the gossiping crowed.

"Eh—wait, people are looking… gaaah!" Matthew said slightly panicked. "Alright fine! I'll listen! Just—_stop_! Please!"

"Really?" Gilbert smiled in relief.

"Yeah, I'm serious." Matthew said as he crossed his arms. "So stand up!"

"Right!" Gilbert smiled as he obeyed.

"So? What did you want to talk about?"

"Ah… umm, actually…" Gil stopped to look at Matthew, but got a bit disappointed when he realized how dull Matthew looked.

"…_Why the hell do I have to like a guy like this? Why am I, the super-awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt bowing down on the ground to this kind of guy? !" _Gilbert sobbed mentally.

"So what is it then?" asked an impatient Matthew.

Gilbert quickly dried his tears. "Wait—first I need to get prepared!"

"…huh?"

* * *

Mean while…

A slick black business car screeched to a stop near the university Matthew attended. The driver's door slammed closed as an irritated Britt got out of the car.

"Where the bloody hell are you? !" He fumed into the phone. "I'm here now…"

{["Over here Artieeee!"]} Called Alfred as he waved his arm erratically from his hiding spot in a narrow ally.

"Oh…"

"Ah, thank goodness you came to get me!" Alfred said as he flailed into the back seat of Arthur's car. "I really thought I was a goner there for a minute!"

"Would you like to tell me just how the hell things got like this?" Arthur said angrily as he turned to glare at his lover. "I'm _busy_, you know!"

"Ah, sorry sorry! Gil was going on about how he wanted to apologize to Mattie, so I agreed on the condition that I come along and brought him here… but I lost sight of him and then got assaulted by a bunch of my fans and lost my sunglasses and couldn't escape! Man, where could Mattie have gone? I'm worried!"

"Hmmm…" Arthur hummed as he opened up his laptop and started typing away.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked as he leaned over the seats to see what Arthur was doing. Maybe he was looking for the nearest McDonalds!

"I always suspected something like this might happen, so I had tracking devices implanted in his school bags." Arthur answered.

"Seriously? ! So you know where he is? ! As expected of you Artie!"

"Stop calling me that, you stupid git! And of course I do. Hm?" Arthur watched as a small blinking Blue circle moved slowly down the streets on his computer screen. "He's on the move…"

"He's in the 'rich' side of town!" Alfred pointed out.

* * *

"There, all finished!" Said a middle aged Cuban woman as she showed Matthew off to Gilbert.

"Perfect! You're the best, Mrs. Cruz!" Gilbert smiled.

"Oh come on, all I did was give him a blow-dry! Come again soon!" Mrs. Cruz called as she counted her money and Gilbert dragged a confused Matthew off.

"Okay, now to the next place!"

.

.

"Oh, you look simply marvelous!" Said a young tan girl in a blue dress and red ribbons in her long dark hair as Matthew walked out of the dressing room in stylish clothes.

"Yeah, we'll take this!" Gilbert smiled at the young girl. "He'll wear it out."

"Alright then! I'll take off the tags." She said as she snipped them off of Matthew.

.

.

"Hey! What're you doing dragging me around? !" Asked an angry Matthew as they stopped and Gilbert starred at him.

"_All that's left is…_" And with that thought, Gilbert snatched Matthew's glasses once again.

"What the heck?" Matthew exclaimed as he touched his face; his face felt lighter without the weight of the glasses on the bridge of his nose and the slight pinch behind his ears. "Gimme my glasses back!"

"_So…_" blushed Gilbert.

"I'll… I'll give back after we're finished talking!"

"I can't see a thing without them, though!" Whined Matthew as he looked up to a non-blurry Gilbert. (He can't see things far away)

"_Soooo CUTE! Geez, he really is too fricking cute! Dammit… I LOVE HIM!_" Thought Gilbert as he hid his blushing face, and nosebleed, from a confused Matthew.

"So what's this talk you want to have? How much longer are we—" A low growl interrupted Mattie's rant, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"… Are you hungry?"

"Ah, yeah, a little…"

"Then let's get something to eat! I'll treat you to make up for the other day!" Smiled Gilbert. "I know a great place around here with private booths!"

Private booths… Just the two of us… Danger! He's gonna force me to go! Matthew trembled behind a light pole as he hid from the albino.

"Ah okay, okay! No private rooms!" Gilbert said quickly at his mistake. "Then let's get one of those and talk while we walk."

"Crepes!" Matthew smiled as he looked to where Gil was pointing.

.

.

"This is so good!" Matthew cooed as the two of them walked in the park.

"You know I… After we did that commercial ten years ago… I held back and worked as a child actor for a while… but as I got older, the work stopped coming." Matthew listened intently as he finished his meal. "I hated the thought of just giving in like that, so I went begging around to all the agency heads and producers I could find.

"I took whatever job I could land trying to stay in the entertainment world. Even if my awesomeness had to be covered by itchy wigs and stinging contacts. Back then, all I thought was things like 'popular guys can just go jump off a cliff!' and 'people who ride others' coattails are scum!'…" The things Gilbert said were pretty depressing, but things started to make sense to Matthew.

"Ah, so that's why you've got a grudge against my brother…"

"With him, it's not just that! The same week I was going to release my debut single to all this fanfare, that bastard came in and snatched the number one spot with some 'Hetalia last-minute urgent release' shit!" He roared. "I will never get over this grudge! _NEVER_!

"And he's always billed number one for things like 'Nicest entertainer' and 'Guy I want to sleep with'!" Gilbert continued to rant.

How childish….

.

"There he is!" Cried Alfred as the car screeched to a stop across the street where Gilbert and Matthew were. "Arthur, go back a bit!"

"_Ah! Wow, he's looking quite sharp…_" Arthur thought as he noticed Matthew's new style.

"I'll dive right in and stop him if he tries anything! I'm the hero, and hero's protect their younger brothers!"

.

"…Sorry. I got off topic. Anyways," coughed Gilbert. "Even back then, during the roughest time of my life… it was always you who kept me going."

"…Me?" Asked a shocked Matthew.

"I told you back during the shoot, remember? About how that charm reminded of your eyes…" Gilbert gave him a small smile as turned to face him. "Whenever I looked at that glass bird, I'd remember your bright, shining smile, and that bright, shining time we had together."

The memory of an eight-year old smiling Matthew in a pink flower girl's dress made it's way to Gilbert's mind. "And it gave me the strength to try again. But then when we met again ten years later and I confessed, you turned out to be _a guy…_"

Oh! Matthew flinched as he watched Gilbert slump and grow a bit depressed.

"And yet…" Gilbert continued. "Even after I knew you were a guy… I just couldn't get you out of my head… And because of that, I've been making a lot of errors on set lately. That's why I went to your house that day. I thought I could confirm again that you were a guy and maybe put a stop to these feelings."

Ah! So _that's_ why…

{"I'm begging you! Please strip!"}

"But…" Gilbert said a bit more serious. "As you well know, I kinda went crazy. I'm so sorry!"

An uncomfortable Matthew watched as a sobbing albino sobbed into his hands. Matthew stepped back a bit.

"And so, I guess… I had no choice but to accept the fact that… my feelings for you weren't going to change just because you happened to be a guy. I'm… still in love with you, Matthew. Even though you're a guy." Confessed a blushing and sincere Gilbert.

… Oh wow. This poor guy…! Thought the blonde as he recovered from his slight shock and quickened pulse. Dealing with all thse setbacks from such a young age must have warped his personality… finding out the girl he's loved for ten years was actually a guy… and on top of that still not being able to give up on those feelings…!

Does this mean it's my fault? Wait, no, the real fault lies with those people who made me do that role in the first place! 

"Ummm…"

"Oh—wait, no, no I totally get it!" Started the albino. "It's weird having a guy just suddenly confess to you like that, right? I'm not, you know, asking you to go out with me or anything. I just… don't want you to hate me…

"I'd be happy just being able to talk with you normally, or go out to eat now and then… for now, just… can we at least be friends? So… Please consider it!" Gilbert finished as he bowed and reached out his hand for a shocked Matthew to shake.

Gilbert… He's trembling… Crap, what do I do? This could seriously be a big problem… but… I feel so bad for him! And it's kind of my fault in a way, too… and he did buy me a crepe…

"… So long as you're fine with just being texting buddies for now." Matthew said as he took Gilbert's trembling hand in his and gave it a light squeeze.

"Seriously? !" Smiled Gilbert.

"S-sure…"

"Then—tell me your phone number!" He said pulling out his phone.

"Uh, how about I just send it to you?" Matthew said as he turned on the phone's sharing option.

**[Group List**

**No Group**

**No Image**

Mathieu Bonnefoy

**Call Home**

0805423-

**Send Message]**

"Ah, so that's how you write your name huh… I should have figured that it would have been in French. I'll text you every day!"

"Umm, please _don't_."

.

"Dammit…! Gilbert, you little bastard! Shaking his hand and then exchanging cell phone numbers…! I'll never forgive this!" Said an angry Alfred as he pressed his face into the dark tinted glass window of the car to get a better view.

"Come on, It's fine…" Sighed Arthur as he turned to stare out the window. _"…. Huh? That car is…_"

Near Gilbert and Matthew, was a silver boxcar with tinted windows. The car hadn't moved since the two walking had reached the park, and no one had entered or exited the vehicle either.

.

"Hey, lets go back now." Suggested Matthew putting his phone away.

"Ah, okay!" Said Gil as he put his phone away as well.

A quick flash came from the car's driver's window as Gilbert smiled at a blushing Matthew.

"Let me walk you home!"

"I'm not a woman! I'll be fine!"

* * *

[**A:N/**] Chapter six, END. I wonder if I'll finsih chapter 7 in time... I'll go my best!

AH! Ok so here's the deal with Mattie's name spelling. I will continue to write it as "Matthew" thoughout the story. But since Francis is, well... French, I figured that his name really should have been "Mathieu"... but that would just get confusing (to me)... So "Mathieu" will only be used for phone text messages, formal documentation, and when **France** calls him by his full name... everyone else will call him "Matthew". I hope this isn't too confuing.

Please review! Reviews are love~!


	8. Act 7

Finally! 3rd and final update of the night! Yes, I up dated 3 Chapters, so if you're a returning reader, please make sure you go back an read Acts 5.5 and 6 too. Man my wrist hurt! And I still have to wash the dishes... yay... my wrists are going to kill me tomorrow... today... oh whatever I'm sleepy.

**Warnings**: Language?

**Disclaimer**: Stories and Anime still do not belong to me!

* * *

Matthew's phone suddenly started to vibrate as he worked on his homework. Giving it a quick glance, he realized that he didn't know the number.

"Huh? I don't know this number…" He mumbled to himself. "Yes?"  
"Hello, is this the number for Mathieu Bonnefoy?" A voice asked on the other side.

"Um, yes… can I help you?"

"Congratulations! Your submission has been chosen for our first place manga prize!"

"….ew. Matthew." A voice called from the distance.

"Awesome…! I'm gonna be serialized~!" said a sleepy Mathew.

"Hey, come on you bastard! Matthew!" Hissed an irritated Lovino as he shock Matthew's shoulder hoping to wake him up faster. Matthew's body gave a little start before he actually woke up completely.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"At school, bastard. The teacher's looking at us!" Lovino whispered under his breath.

"And so, moving on!" Said an irritated professor.

_Ding dong…_

"Yeah… I haven't gotten much sleep lately, so I just conked out, you know?" Asked Matthew as he and Lovino walked down the hall towards the Manga club.

"Tch. You were going to enter for that manga prize at the end of the month, right Maple- bastard?" Asked the Italian.

"Uh huh! But to be honest, it's tough. This time the special guest judge is the creator of 'Kumajiro', Fernandez- Sensei. So, I really want to make it in time. Well, at least it's summer vacation starting tomorrow." Matthew sighed as a buzzing came from his bag.

"Again with the annoying buzzing. You know, it buzzed a few times in class too. You should really turn it off, bastard. It's distracting!"

"What? Seriously?" Matthew said as he flipped his phone open. The home page showed that he had 27 unread text messages. All from Gilbert.

"What's with that? !" Asked a shocked Lovino as he glanced at Matthew's phone. "Spam mail? Or maybe some sort of stupid prank?"

"No, it's someone I know, but he messages me so often everyday that it's a real bother, you know?" Said a pissed blonde as he started to quickly read though the messages.

"Have you blocked his number?"

"Yeah, well, I tried that once… Then he just kept calling my house, which was more annoying."

"… That's freaky, Maple-bastard."

**Sent:** 04:32 AM

**From: **Gilbert The Awesome

**Sub: **Good Morning~!

Today I had to get up at 3 AM! Bruder had to drag me in the car. I'm so tired! Oh, so my schedule for to day is—

Why does he have to tell me his schedule everyday? Thought Matthew as he deleted the message.

**Sent: **12:25 PM

**From: **Gilbert The Awesome

**Sub: **Lunch break!

Eating lunch now! The lunch they're providing on location is my favourite: Wurst, smashed potatoes and beer! Yaaaay~! Don't worry Birdie; I won't get drunk on the job! Bruder would kill me…

Why does he have to tell me about his lunch everyday? Matthew thought angrily as he once again deleted the message.

**Sent: **12: 30 PM

**From: **Gilbert The Awesome

**Sub: **It's here!

Doesn't this look delicious Birdie?

Annoying…! So freaking annoying! Snapped Matthew as he deleted the photo text. I was an idiot for taking pity on him and giving him my phone number in the first place! Delete! Delete! 

"Huh?"

**Sent: **1:30 PM

**From: **Gilbert The Awesome

**Sub:** Somehow!

My afternoon filming schedule got canceled at last minute! Yay, freetime~!

"…"

**Sent: **3:00 PM

**From: **Gilbert The Awesome

**Sub: **So you know…

By the way, Birdie, where are you now? I'm near your university now, actually…

"Eh?"

**Sent: **3:15 PM

**From: **Gilbert The Awesome

**Sub: **Yay!

I figured out where you are now! I'll go get you now okay!

"Eeh? !"

**Sent:** 3:26 PM

**From: **Gilbert The Awesome

**Sub: **Now

I'm here now! *heart *

"Matthew? !" Cried a shocked Lovino as Matthew dashed ahead.

There's no way…! Matthew thought as he slammed open the door to the Manga Research Club.

"Oh! Birdie!" waved a smiling albino from his seat atop the table. Xiang and Katyusha looked uncomfortable.

ARGH! He's really here! 

"…. Who the hell's that?" Asked Lovino.

An irritated Matthew grabbed Gilbert's waving hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Seriously, Maple- bastard? Again? !"

.

.

"How did you get here? !" Asked Matthew as he slammed Gilbert into the nearest wall.

"Umm, by car?" he answered innocently.

"Not that! How did you know where I was? !"

"Arthur told me when I asked him! He's a really nice guy!" Smiled the albino.

Arthur…! Snapped Matthew. He could practically hear him saying that he had to play nice with the fan favorites.

"Okay, whatever! Go home!" Matthew said pointing in the direction of the parking lot.

"What? ! Don't wanna! I came all the way from our location to see you!"

"W-wait, you said you just _happened_ to be nearby! Anyway, I don't want you just barging in on my private life like this, okay? If people realize who you are, it'll be a real headache. And It'll interrupt my club activates! So hurry up and go home!" Matthew said as he turned to leave.

"B-Birdie? I… I'm sorry!" Gilbert cried as he bowed lowly.

"Not again!" Matthew groaned as he turned back towards Gilbert.

"I'm sorry! I wont' do it again! I won't be a bother!" He said as he continued to bow repeatedly. All his racket was causing the students from the neighboring classrooms to spill out into the hallway.  
"Wait… stop…"

"So please forgive me!"

"Alright already!"

.

.

"So basically everyone, this is my distant relation, [Gilbert]." [Said in French] Matthew introduced.

"Bonjour! I'm Gilbert! Nice to meet you!" Gilbert said keeping up the French act.

Lovino, Xiang, and Katyusha seemed unimpressed.

"He's a bit of an otaku shut-in, but I wanted him to come and see the magna club at least once… Is that okay?" Matthew asked.

"_Otaku?_" thought Gilbert.

"Sure I guess. Right?" Smiled a nervous Katyusha.

"Yup." Mumbled Xiang as he flipped the page of the manga he was reading.

"Whatever." Pouted Lovino.

"Oh good!" Sighed Matthew.

"Yay!"

"Then… just sit over there and be good, okay?" Asked Matthew as he sat next to Lovino and pulled out a large vanilla envelope.

"_So, a seat…_" Smiled Gilbert as he looked around the table. The busty Ukrainian and irritated Italian were sitting on either side of Matthew, and the Ukrainian looked like an easier target.

"Hey, switch places with me!" He smiled.

"Eh? But I was –"  
"Switch. Now." Gilbert whispered as he glared at her.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Matthew asked as Gilbert took a seat next to him.

"Nope! Nothing!" He smiled as a teary Katyusha continued to tremble next to him.

"Oh, okay then…." And he continued to scribble on the drawing paper in front of him.

Gilbert smiled at the thought of just being near Matthew. But after a few minutes of just watching Matthew scribble on the paper, he decided to ask the taboo question.

"So when are you going to start doing your club activates? What have you been doing, exactly?"

"This is the manga research club! Our activities _are_ reading and drawing manga! We've already started! Were you even watching us? !" Snapped Matthew.

"Oh… Then that means you're drawing a manga, Birdie? That's so cool!" Matthew blushed at the unexpected complement.

"Oh! W-well it's not really much…"

"Show me! I want to see your manga!"

"Oh, well if you insist! Here!" He said as he showed Gilbert his chicken scratch.

"Wow!" Gilbert smiled.

"I-I'm still working on it, but… hehee! How embarrassing! I haven't retouched anything yet…" Matthew gushed.

"_So this is what they mean by 'Picassoesque'? Like 'Art is Explosion' or something?_" Thought Gilbert.

"This is great, Birdie! I don't know much about manga, but this is totally artistic! I actually really like this kind of thing!" And once again, Matthew blushed.

Gilbert's such a nice guy…!  Note: Love is Blind.

"Hm?" Gilbert's phone started to vibrate, just ticking Lovino off again. "Damn, it's my manager. I have to get back! Sorry, Birdie, but I gotta run!"

"Oh, okay."

"Seeya later! Good luck with your magna! I'll message you later!" Gilbert called as the door slammed closed.

"Right!"

Gilbert… I'm sorry for thinking you were annoying all this time! You're the very first fan of my manga! Matthew was close to tears. Happy tears.

"Alright! Let's get to it! Aim for first prize!" Matthew cheered with new motivation.

"_Oh man…_" Thought the other club members.

* * *

However…

The only sound that could be heard in the Bonnefoy house was the sound of Matthew's scribbling. A 'Caution: War Zone' note was hung on Matthew's door by Arthur a few days earlier.

_I'm not gonna make it! The received by deadline for the manga contest is July 31st, and today's the 29th. Even if I submit it in person on the 31st, I've got less than two full days to finish… Two days to finish inking all but five pages… even if I give it everything and go without sleep, I still won't make it… _

"What should I do…? That's it! All I have to do is ask someone to help!" Matthew realized.

["Sorry Maple-Bastard. My stupid Fratello, Feliciano, wants me to go on some stupid double date. Che palle! Marcello, get down from there! Sorry Matthew, I gotta run!"] And with that, Lovino was out of the equation.

["Sorry Met'yu. This isn't a good time. I'm working on my summer comiket release, and I have to keep Natalia from scarring Ivan's friends away. I'm sorry!"] A crying Katyusha apologized.

["How much will you pay me for the help? I'm not cheap you know."] Matthew apologized for calling Xiang and was quickly running out of options.

All the manga club members…! Some friends… A depressed Matthew literally cried. It's no use! That was my last back-up plan… I'll have to give up this time… 

**Sent:** 5:10 PM

**From: **Gilbert

**Sub: **Taking a break

Today's filming started early this morning and is taking forever… I have no clue when it'll end! But tomorrow I'll have my first day off in a long while, so I'll keep trying!

"Day off… Tomorrow?" Matthew murmured as he read Gilbert's sudden text message. [**A/n**: Matthew changed Gilbert's name on his phone after Xiang told him how.] "Gilberttttt!"

"Three forty in the morning…" _Ding-dong!_ "He's here!"

"Sorry I'm late!" Gilbert apologized out of breath.

"Gilbert!" Smiled Matthew. "Sorry for asking you to do this…"

"No, really, I'm sorry for the shoot taking so long…" Gilbert said as they made their way up the stairs.

"This is my room." Matthew opened the door, oblivious to Gilbert's nerves. "Com on in."

"_Birdies's room? !_" Gilbert tried to calm down, but once he got inside his heart almost stopped. Matthew's room was full of 'Kumajiro' posters and figuring. "Uh…"

"Sorry, this is the only desk I have for you to work on…" Matthew said as he pulled out a plastic fold-away-desk from his closet.

"Wow! It makes sense that an artist's room would be personalized like this, huh?" Note: Love tries to find the bright side of things. "_What the heck is this?_" he thought as he lifted the Jillian body pillow.

"You think so? I'm embarrassed that it's such a mess…"

"Right! There isn't much time, so let's get started! What do you want me to do?"

"Oh, but… aren't you tired from filming for so long? Don't you want to rest a little before…"  
"Eh? Oh, no! I'm fine! Perfectly fine! Since you're trying so hard without any rest, there's no way that I can take a break! Don't worry! If there's one thing I've got, it's stamina! So let's hurry and get to it!" Smiled Gilbert.

"Gilbert…"

I feel bad for thinking of Gilbert as just an annoying texting buddy up until now… 

"Apply the text and tone like I told you, okay?"

"Roger!"

Gilbert… after today, I'll consider you… my comrade!With that last thought Matthew and Gilbert got to work.

.

.

And then…

"Finished!" Matthew cheered as he finished inking the last page. "Wow! I had no idea that we'd finish this quickly! It's still the 30th and only eight P.M.!"

"That's great!"

"Yeah! Thanks a ton! It's all thanks to y—" Matthew swayed collapsing on the floor.

"B—Birdie! Birdie? ! What's wrong? Are you alright?" A panicked Gilbert asked shaking Matthew's body. "Hey! Birdie!"

"Woohoo~! First prize manga~!" Matthew mumbled and laughed as he rolled towards Gilbert's body.

"…Oh, so he just fell asleep." Gilbert sighed in relief.

"Ngh…" Matthew's sleeping innocent face caused Gilbert's heart to skip a beat.

"_This… this situation is…_" Blushed Gilbert. "No! I can't, I can't! I promised I wouldn't do anything else to make Mattie hate me!" He said aloud as he turned his face away from Matthew.

"_But…_" He glanced at sleeping Matthew's lips. "_Maybe just a little…_"

Matthew's lips were soft against Gilbert's. Not wanting to wake Matthew up, Gilbert pulled away quickly.

"_Kyaa! Kyaa!_" Gilbert gushed as he pulled away. He took another glance and noticed that Matthew was still sleeping. "He didn't wake up?"

"_Then just once more…_" and again he leaned towards Matthew. But their lips never got to reconnect for Gilbert's phone started to vibrate as he was receiving a phone call. "Who'd be calling at this time of… my manager?"

"Yes? What is it?" He asked as he answered the call. " Eh? ! The company president is asking for me? !"

* * *

[**A:N/**] I failed. I couldn't upload three chapters in one night... Oh well. It's still 10:30 in Cali! See Tina! I told you, you would have 3 chapters to read once you woke up! XD (Tina's a friend from Sweden.)

I'm tired. My mom should be home any minute now and I have to was the dishes... Oyasumi mina! "Dream of cake and yaoi!" as Tina would say. :3

Please review! Reviews are Love~!


	9. Act 7'5

_Toby Challenge:Toby the Turtle is a beloved character from Bai-Marionette (formerly BrooklynBabbii)'s fic 'In Tune'. In this chapter, I have mentioned Toby~_

_Now here's the challenge: On NaNo, they have several fun characters that you can slip into a story for no reason, like the traveling shovel and what not. So let's see if we can make Toby the SpaMano version of the shovel and put Toby in your fics~! Toby doesn't have to play a huge part, but could be mentioned, in a scene, or could actually be the cause for everything in your plot!_

_Stories with Toby in them can be added to Lady- Pyrien's community for the cute little turtle~! Have fun and send her a PM if you do this so she can read the story, too! Bai has given the permission under the rule that you give her credit in an AN because Toby is her character~ We would love to see this happen ^_^ _

**Warnings**: This Chapter is 'M'!

* * *

**Gilbert, It's show time!**

* * *

As Gilbert finished getting dressed in his dressing room there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was one of the staff, he told the person on the other side of the door to come in.

"Excuse me…" Said a small voice as they walked in. "Ummm…"  
"Birdie?" Gilbert turned in shock to see Birdie in a lavender summer dress and long blonde hair parted in twin tails. "What are you doing here?"

"I just really wanted to see you…"She said blushing. "This isn't a bad time, is it?"

"Not at all!" Gilbert answered instantly with a blush.

"Quite the contrary, I'm pretty sure I wanted to see you even more." He said as he cupped her face so she was looking at him. "Because… I love you, Birdie."  
"Ah…" Birdie gasped as Gilberts lips captured hers. "G-Gilbert…AH!" She moaned as he bit and sucked on her neck.

"_Huh? I feel like I'm forgetting something…_" He thought as he continued teasing his Birdie. "_That's right! Birdie's really a guy_…"

With a gasp, Gilbert pulled away from Birdie to find her pulling her dress and bra down, showing her fully-grown breasts.

"_Huh? ! W-what?_ _Boobs! There are boobs!"_ He screamed mentally. "B-Birdie? ! Weren't you supposed to be a guy?"

"Huh?" Asked Birdie looking up at Gilbert's flushed face. "What are you talking about Gil? You're so silly!"

"Huh? No, I mean, just…" It was hard to concentrate as her dresses fluttered to the floor leaving her in her underwear.

"I'm a full-fledged …" With her thumbs, she pulled down her last remaining clothing and sat on the couch, exposing all of her womanly parts, casing Gilbert to get one of the largest nosebleeds in his life. "Woman!"

"_He was… definitely a guy, right?_" Gilbert asked himself as the blood continued to spurt through his hand. "_I know he had to have been a guy… but now he's a girl? Okay… Okay he's a girl now…!_"

"Whoohoo! I get a chick Birdie now!" He cried as he leaped towards her.

"I see… so you'd prefer a girl, is that it?" A voice said behind Gilbert, causing him to jolt and freeze in place. Turning slowly, he saw an angry Matthew.

"Matthew? !" he cried confused. "The lame version.." That last comment just ticked Matthew off that much more.

"Eh? Eh?" Gilbert said as he whipped his head back and forth looking at both Birdies. "There are _two_ Birdies?"

"After you forced yourself on me…" Started an annoyed Matthew. "And kissed me without permission!

"And after you played with and sucked on these nipples!" He fumed lifting up his shirt.

"_Matthew's… delicious… little fruit nubs…!_" Gilbert thought as he unconsciously wavered over towards Matthew.

"Gilbert?" said a shocked Birdie from her spot on the couch. "Gilbert! The female Birdie is definitely the best!"

"But this body is the one that turned you on! So your natural instincts want me!" Said Matthew as he also pointed to his chest. "Pick the one you want Gil!"

"Make it clear that you choose _me_!"

"No, _ME_!"

"_They're hounding me to make a choice…!_" Gilbert had to make a choice, and he had to do it fast.

"Me!"  
"ME!"

.

.

"So white it was great having Birdie come after me like that, I couldn't possibly choose one, so it was really hard on me…" Sighed Gilbert as he sat next to Alfred. "What so you think I should do, Bruder?"

"Yeah, no. That was just a _dream_." Alfred said pissed off.

* * *

**The truth behind his studying abroad**

* * *

It all started more than 10 years ago…

"He's still in junior high! He's far too young to study abroad." Said Jeanne as she drunk her afternoon tea.

"But, mon cher, Alfred has matured at a faster rate than normal people." Said Francis. "And Japan doesn't allow skipping grades."

As Jeanne was getting ready to continue her argument, a loud cry came from Matthew's bedroom.

"What's that?" Asked a worried Francis as they stood up quickly.

"That's Mathieu's voice!"

"What's wrong?" Asked Francis as he slammed open the door to the bedroom.

"Ah—Dad, Mom…" Said a young Alfred as he patted a child Matthew's head, tying to calm him down as he continued to cry.

"What on earth happened?" Asked an annoyed mother.

"For Mathieu to bawl like that with Alfred… did you have a fight?" Asked a concerned father.

"It's just…." Started Alfred. "Mattie was just… so soooo cute! So cute that I had no clue what to do… and I started thinking that he was so cute I could just eat him up, so… before I realized it…"

"You mean you seriously bit him? !" Jeanne asked shocked.

"Yeah, I guess even Mathieu would freak out about that…" Francis said sympathetically.

"What have I done?" Alfred asked as he hid his face in his hands.

A small hand tugged on Alfred's sleave, trying to get him to look their way.

"Mattie?" Al asked as he turned to a sniffing child.  
"A-Alfie… umm… I know I got really scared and cried before, but… I… I don't mind if you eat me." Matthew said as he pulled up his shirt. "So here!"

"Mattie!"Alfred cooed as he hugged his brother tightly.

"Alfie!" Smiled the younger brother.

"Thanks Mattie! I'll be sure to be gentle!"

"Ah! That tickles, Alfie!"

"…Okay, yeah. Let's send him. _Overseas_." Said a pissed off Jeanne as her sons practically forgot they were in the room.

"This could be bad, otherwise…" Francis said as he sweat dropped.

And it seems this is how it was decided that Alfred would move to America.

* * *

**The truth behind the nipples**

* * *

{"Can a guy get turned on by his nipples, too?" asked a serious Matthew.

"Indeed he can!" Arthur answered instantly. }

"_Is what I told him, but…Truthfully, I've got a few issues with that_." Thought Arthur as Alfred continued to leave love bites all over his chest. "_Were my nipples always so sensitive? But I feel like I've just gotten more sensitive over the years with this git doing all sorts of things to me… Maybe Matthew's just naturally predisposed to be super responsive to sexual advances_?"

"Artie? Are you thinking about something?" Asked Alfred as he crawled back up on Arthur so that they were level with each other.

"Oh, no—just about my nipples you see…" he said truthfully.

"Huh? Wow… so Mattie's nipples are really that sensitive? Ah! That takes me back to the times when Mattie was little and I'd play with his nipples from time to time… They were so pink, I just wanted to reach out and grab 'em!" Alfred said as he remembered the first time he gave Matthew his first nipple tease while Francis was washing his little baby body. Of course Francis did yell at him for that…

"So this is _your_ fault." Stated a pissed off Arthur.

* * *

**The truth behind his hatred**

* * *

{"And he's always billed number one for things like 'Nicest entertainer' and 'Guy I want to sleep with'!"}

"So apparently Gilbert hates you 'cause you stole a bunch of things from him…" Said Matthew as he drunk some of his milk.

Though I guess it's really unjustified resentment…

"Huh? That wasn't my fault, though! I mean _anyone_ would react that way in that sort of situation!" Pouted Alfred.

"Huh? Wait—what are you talking about?"  
"Eh? Aren't you referring to the _incident_ when we first met?"

"The… incident?"

It happened during the live broadcast of a music program…

.

.

"And next up we have, for the first time on our show, Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Cheered the host.

"It's a pleasure!" Smiled Gilbert (in his wig and contacts).

"So this is your first CD, is that correct?" Asked the host as Gilbert sat in the empty chair next to Alfred.

"Yes, that's right."

"Were you nervous, then?"

"Well of course!"

"Then Alfred, how about giving him some pointers on how not to be nervous!" Smiled the host.

"Eeh? But I've probably got way less experience than Gilbert in the showbiz world!" Said Alfred as he leaned around Gilbert to look at the host.

"Wait, is this your first time to meet on another?" He asked them.

"I suppose it is!" Alfred smiled.

After Gilbert stared intensely at Alfred, he cupped the blondes face in his hands and continued to stare… instantly shocking the host and the live audience.

"Wa—wait, Gilbert!"

"_This… this eye color is… It's… the same! It's exactly the same as her eyes…! This guy can't possibly be…? Wait—no, no. The age and gender are completely different!_" Gilbert thought as he unconsciously inched closer to Alfred's face. "_Ah… maybe it's the lighting or something?_"

And with Gilbert's face so close to his, Alfred's "French" side took over and he kissed the poor Albino.

"Wh—what are you doing?" Screamed Gilbert as he shoved the older blonde off him.

"Eh? But you were totally asking for it! I thought you wanted me to…"

"Asking for—I most _certainly_ was not!" Half the girls in the audience were bleeding from the nose, and the other half was cheering and screaming for them to do it again.

" Umm… We're going to cut to a commercial for a moment…" Said the host as the two continued to argue.

.

.

"And then, when we came back from the commercial break, we made up an excuse to brush it off. But… wow. Gilbert was in rough shape when he had to get up there and sing!"

Gilbert… So you had your lips stolen live on national television? I guess it's little wonder he hates my brother.

"I mean, a peck on the lips like that's nothing more than a greeting, really! Gilbert was getting way too worked up over it! I didn't do anything bad!"

* * *

**Forbidden love**

* * *

A knock came to Waiting Room A. Inside, Alfred was reading over his script.  
"Come in!" he answered.

"Alfred…" Said a young albino as he walked into the room.

"Gilbert? ! But why are you… you can't he here! If anyone from our agencies sees us…" Said Alfred as he locked the door ushering the young teen in.

"I know it's just… When I heard you were in the same building, I just couldn't stay put…Alfred… I'm in love with you!

"I just can't give you up! I don't care what my agency or society might think. My feelings for you are still…!" Alfred pulling him flush against his body cut off Gilbert.

"And I love you too, Gilbert! Every song I've ever sung has always been for you!"  
"Al… I'm so, so happy!" A teary eyed Gilbert said as he hugged Alfred tighter.

.

.

The couch creaked against the floor in tune with Gilbert's moans as Alfred continued to thrust into him.

"Aah… ngh! Ah! Al… Alfred!" Gilbert panted as his nails clawed at Alfred's back.

"Gilbert…! Gilbert!"

"Ngh!"

"Gilbert?" he asked as Gilbert tenderly touched his cheek.

"No matter how many times I see you… I'm always struck by how beautiful your eyes are…"

"_That's right. Since the moment I met you… I've always been captivated by those eyes..._" Thought Gilbert as Alfred kissed him, swallowing his moan as one particular thrust hit his sweet spot, pulling him over the edge to release.

.

.

"Gyaaaah!" Choked Matthew as he finished reading the doujin his friend Katyusha let him borrow. "What… the hell is this book?"

"Umm… well…" the blushing Ukrainian started. "It's part of my winter comiket this year…"

"What the hell are you doing buying YAOI? And *HKR at that!" He said throwing the doujin behind him.

"B-but Mattie! The artwork is beautiful! And HKR is really into slashing those two together right now!" She said defending herself.

So apparently the Yaoi fangirls didn't let that first meeting go…

* * *

**One day we'll be able to talk about this**

* * *

"Hello, everyone! Do you know who I am?" Asked a happy Spaniard. "No? Well, that's to be expected! After all, I haven't shown up in the story at all yet! Though my name did show up in chapter seven…

"I'm actually Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the creator of 'Kumajiro'! Remember me now~? I'd like to say I look forward to appearing more—"

"Hey Bastard, you have any work for me or not?" Asked an irritated Italian as he came into Antonio's studio.

"Lovi!" he said surprised. "Oh, I just had a little interview to take care of—"

"Tch! Then you really don't have anything for me to do. Bastard, you're just wasting my time! I'm going home!" Lovino said storming out.

"I've got some work for you! It's just some cutting for a few panels, but there's work! So don't leave!" He cried hugging Lovino's stomach.

"All right! All right! I'll do it! Just stop hugging me, you clingy bastard!" A blushing Italian said.

"H-here you are Lovi." Antonio said handing him the pages. "Feed Toby for me on your way out?"

"F-feed him yourself." The door clicked shut as a blushing Lovino walked out.

"That's my assistant, Lovino Vargas. I… actually have a crush on him, to tell the truth…" A blushing Antonio confessed. "I want to spend more time with him, so even though I'd have no trouble finishing this work on my own, I have him come in ... I know I'm taking a rather modest approach with my feelings, but… he doesn't seem to notice at all…. I hope to one day discuss with you all… how things go from here! So I look forward to seeing you again! Adios!"

* * *

[**A:N**/] I'm sorry this is so late! This heat wave has made me even more sluggish than I already am. I'm serious. I can't stay put for more than 10 minutes. It's kinda like I have ADHD. I sit, I leave, I come back, I leave again... and it continues like that until the chapter is actually finished. Ah, I really should have mentioned that this was sort of a filler... oh well... Um... I don't know what else to say... Uh...

***HKR** has worked on a ton of **SpaMano Doujin**! I love all of them! If you're a SpaMano Fan and you haven't read any of their work, I suggest you do. Most of them you'll have to look for on Tumbler or Google... there's like 3 I can't find though... Though do be warned: most of them are **R-18**. I think "Daisy" is one of the few that are "T". The art work is beautiful, and the story plots are just amazing!

Yeah, the next chapter... I don't know when it'll be up... I can't stay put long enough to finish. So it might be up later tonight, or tomorrow... Maybe...

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far! I read each and every one of them. And I'm sorry If I don't get back to you. They all mean a lot to me! And Thank you too, to all the Ninja's that added this to their alerts and or faves. You guys have no idea how happy that all makes me.

HI TINA! I can't send you cake via post office... But I can update this! So until I met you in Sweden, This will have to do. :3

Please Review! Reviews are LOVE~!


	10. Act 8

People of the interweb! The last chapter, Act **7.5**, was like a filler. It was writen to explain some of the events in previous chapters. The fist "story" was a dream Gil had and is how Alfred agreed to take Gil to Mattie's college. The AmePru was a doujin that Ukrain bought and acidently let Canada borrow... I'm sorry if that confused any of you... for that I am sorry.

**Warnings**: Language and crushed dreams.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own!

* * *

"The company president is asking for me?" Asked Gilbert shocked into his phone. "… But, why? What did I do? 'Just come to the agency offices'? Ah, geez! Fine!

"Geez, guess it can't helped…" He said as he started to open Matthew's bedroom door. Stopping abruptly, he returned to the small plastic fold up desk Matthew had given to use. "I'd better leave Birdie a note. Hmmm…"

['I had something to do so I headed out.'] He wrote on a piece of scrap paper as Matthew continued to sleep on the floor next to his desk.

"And also…" he stole a glance at Matthew's sleeping face. "Chances like this don't come often. So one more time!"

The albino leaned down towards the sleeping blonde and once again he stole a kiss.

"Okay!" Gilbert smiled and got up to leave. "Time for the awesome to go!"

A soft snore made Gil stop before he reached the door. "O—Okay just once more then!" Again their lips brushed. "Ah! And his forehead and cheeks too!" Kisses met both places. "Th-this is definitely the last one!" Lips met lips with a little more force. "Seriously, this is it!" Matthew's sleeping lips were slightly swelling.

.

.

Meanwhile…

"I'm back." Sighed a Britt as he walked into the Bonnefoy's home.

"Welcome back Arthur." Said one of his coworkers. As he turned, the Britt noticed a pair of unfamiliar shoes in the shoe place.

"_A large pair of men's shoes? And an expensive brand at that… definitely for young men…_" Arthur thought as he continues to examine the shoes. "Do we have a guest?"

"Oh—the housekeeper said that Matthew had a friend over." The coworker informed.

[**A:N/** Ok, I didn't write this manga, so I'm assuming that the Bonnefoy's live in their company or near it, and some of the employers live in a separate building or floor as the main family…]

"A _friend_?" He asked in slight shock. "_He actually has one_?"

A loud slam came from the upstairs and hurried footsteps followed.

"What's that?" An alarmed Arthur asked.

"Ah! Good morning Eyebrows!" Gilbert said as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt? ! Wh—what are you doing here?" Arthur decided to ignore his "eyebrow" comment.

"Just playing Birdie's assistant for a bit." He said as he sat to quickly put his shoes back on. "I'm sorry—but I'm really in a hurry so please excuse me! Sorry to have disturbed you!"

"Assistant? For what?" He asked aloud as the front door slammed closed and Gilbert quickly ran away. "Don't tell me-!"

The Britt dashed up the stairs and threw open Matthew's door calling out the youngers name. Stepping into the room, he saw Matthew sleeping peacefully on his bed. The albino had moved him before he left.

"_He's a sleep?_!" Glancing around, Arthur noticed a small pile of papers on the plastic folding desk near Matthew's much larger desk. "This is…"

"_I knew it_!" The thought as shaking hands held the horribly drawn manga scans. "_He actually made that guy help him! The one- and- only Gilbert Beilschmidt … drew this shitty manga? ! Why did he go and waste his time with…_"

"Nn… Gilbert… Thank you…" A sleeping Matthew smiled in his sleep.

"_But… that he managed to go from such utter rejection to being close enough with Matthew to be allowed into his room… what sort of sorcery is this Gilbert? He's better than I thought…_" Arthur mused as he gently shut the door behind him as he walked out of Matthew's room.

* * *

"Good morning!" Gilbert cried as he threw open the doors to Nordic Productions.

"Good morning!" The receptionists at the front desk blushed.

"Gilbert! Where have you been? We've been waiting!" Said a pissed off Hungarian.

"Chill out Liz. I'm here aren't I?" Gilbert said as they hurried down the hall. "Where's the president?"

"In his office, of course."

"Got it—I'll head straight there."

After a short elevator ride and a few turns of long hallways, Gilbert came to the president's office door. After catching his breath, he knocked on the door and announced his presence.

"Please come in." A male said.

"Please excuse me." Gilbert said as he entered the office. "I'm sorry for being la—"

"You're late!" Shouted a tall, blonde, blue-eyed angry Danish man. Behind him stood a short blonde Norwegian man with emotionless blue eyes. "Just how long did you plan to make me wait?"

"Well it's only been about forty minutes or so…" Gilbert said.

"Just shut the hell up! I don't need your backtalk! Don't you think you're getting a little big-headed just 'cause you've been doing well in sales lately?" He Danish man shouted. Gilbert stayed quiet.

"Well? Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

"You're the one who told me to shut up!"

"What the hell did—"

"Mathias! Shouldn't you discuss the issue?" The irritated Norwegian said as he pulled the president's tie to shut the taller up.

"N—Norge!" Mathias choked. Deeming him calm enough, Lukas let the elder male go. "Gilbert! As for why I called you here today… first look at this!"

Mathias slammed a bunch of photo shots onto the desk and upon further inspection, Gil recognized the couple in the photos.

"AH! This is from… but when did they…"

"That's your partner from that 'Happy Wedding' gig, right? Geez, what the hell were you thinking getting caught like this? 'APH' were kind enough to let us know that they'll be running this photo in their issue that goes on sale this week. Naturally, we're preparing to negotiate with them, but first I want to hear the truth from you! What's your relationship with this person?"

"_My relationship with Birdie…_" Gilbert hummed as he thought. "Hmm… friends? Or—just texting buddies, maybe? Are we still that?"

"You asshole! Are you trying to lie to me of all people? !" Mathias snapped as he grabbed the font of Gilbert's shirt as he climbed over his desk. "You two are together, aren't you?"

"I'm telling you it's not like that! After all, Birdie's a ma—" Gilbert stopped.

"Ma?"

"_Wait, is it okay for me to spill that he's a guy?_" Gilbert started to think. "Just a minute—let me make a quick phone call. Hello, Eyebrows?"

"You bastard! We're in the middle of a conversation! HEY!" Mathias yelled as he stood on his desk.

"Mathias, get off your desk."

* * *

"Eh? 'APH' caught you on film? ! Yes… yes… I see… I'll discuss it with the agency right away." Arthur sighed into the phone. "_I knew it… That was a paparazzi car…_"

A smirk spread across his face. "I understand! I'll confirm right away!"

The next morning…

"Man, I slept great!" Matthew said as he stretched, popping a few joints back into place in his lower back. "Hm? Huh? Did Gil leave already? I wonder when?

"I'd better text him thanks later…" Matthew mumbled as he read over Gil's note. "He really saved me this time…"

Thanks to Gilbert, I finally finished it! I'm totally going to take this! Matthew smiled as he looked over his manga. Now to take this manuscript to the publishing offices! Here goes nothing!

"Wait right there, young man!" Arthur cried as he slammed open the font door to catch a shocked Matthew putting on his shoes. "Matthew! It's been decided!

"We're going to hold a press conference this Saturday and have you make your debut!" Arthur smiled. Matthew tilted his head in confusion.

"What are you talking about Artie? Are you half asleep?" Matthew asked as he stood up.

"I just pulled an all-nighter and haven't slept a wink!" He said with a glint in his eyes. "But forget that! Listen to me!

"You and Gilbert were caught on film by 'APH' at Urasandou the other day!" The Britt said as he showed Matthew the photo of the albino and himself.

"Eh? AH!"

"We weren't able to talk them out of it, so at this rate, the whole world's going to be talking about your 'Steamy Love Affair'! And if that happens, the mass media will definitely start looking into the true identity of 'Birdie'."

"Th-then what do I do?" asked a distressed Matthew.

"We're going to cut them off at the pass and hold a press conference of our own! If we reveal that you're a man beforehand, I'm sure the fallout will lessen. And then, when we announce your big _debut,_ all of the media attention will be focused there instead, so…"

"Huh? Hold it right there. I get that we have to have a press conference and all, but… Why do I have to make my debut, too?" Matthew asked.

"_Shit! He noticed!_" Arthur turned his gaze away for a second. "but—Mathew, we won't get a chance like this again! All the media outlets will be there, so if you want to make a flashy debut, then…"

"Like I've been telling you," started an angry teen. "I'm going to become a mangaka! In fact, I'm taking my manuscript I finally fished yesterday to a publishing house right now! Maybe I'll make my debut _there_ instead!"

"_Stay calm! I know there are a lot of things I want to say, but I must stay calm!_" Arthur thought as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in soothing circles. "All right then, if you're so very confident, how about this… If that _crappy manga_ manages to get good reviews, then fine: debut as a mangaka! But if it doesn't, then you're to obediently make your _showbiz debut_!"

"'C-crappy manga'? ! So mean! Fine! You're on then!" Matthew said seriously through teary eyes. "Just you watch! I'll make you eat your words!"

"Bloody hell you will." Arthur said angrily as he turned away from the teen.

* * *

And so…

"Thank you for the opportunity!" A happy Matthew said as he handed his magna to the first judge. If he passed this judge, he had to get the 'okay' from two others and then, if the third judge deemed his manga okay; it would go to Fernandez- sensei to judge and finally be sent to the publishing house.

"Now then, I'll take a look at your work…" Said the sleepy Greek.

"Of course!" Matthew smiled.

I've got his in the bag! All they have to do is like it after all! I've got everything riding on this… Even if they don't hire me outright… they'll definitely give me an editor or at least tell me they want to see more! But I still really want that prize!

"Umm, this is…" Said the Greek from across the table.

"Yes?" Matthew asked perking up.

"… What is this?"

…Huh?

.

.

People on the street watched and moved out of the way as a staggering gloomy Matthew walked by.

{"Are you just messing around?" Asked the Greek man. "You seriously put effort into this? I'm sorry, but to tell you the truth you've got no talent."}

What's with this tired feeling? I feel like my entire existence was rejected… Matthew thought as he bumped into people as he continued along his way. So … I had no talent as a mangaka all along… I just don't… know what to do now…

.

.

"… He's late." Said Arthur as he watched the door of the house, waiting for Matthew to come home. "_Too_ late!"

"_They probably really reamed him for that shitty manuscript and now he can't bring himself to come home…_" A short pattern of vibrations came from his pocket. "Ah! He sent a text!"

[**Sent: **7/31/20-

**From: **Mattie

**Sub: **Untitled

I'm leaving to go traveling. Please don't search for me.

-Matthew

-END-]

"WHAT? ! Where the hell does he plan on going?" He asked himself as he pressed the small green call button.

["The number you have dialed does not have reception, or—"]

"Ah dammit! He's got it tuned off!"

* * *

A ringing came through to Gilbert's cell phone as he got out of his evening shower.

"Coming! Coming!" He called, even though the other person wouldn't be able to hear.

"Yes, hello? Ah, Eyebrows! It's nice to hear from you. Huh? Birdie? No, I haven't seen him… EH? ! He went missing and you can't get in contact with him? ! Yes… yes, I understand. If I hear anything, I'll let you know!" He said hanging up. "Birdie…"

"_I wonder if he's okay… I should go look for him…_" He thought, as someone rung is doorbell. "Who could that be at this time of night? Hello?"

As he turned on his intercom, the albino was in shock. On the small screen was a gloomy blonde.

"Matthew!"

* * *

**[A/N:] **Hi everyone! I'm sorry this is late! My internet's been down and my phone doesn't have a memo thing or anything. So what do I do when I'm too scared to go to sleep after watching Ghost Shows on TV and spending half the evening talking about the FOUR ghosts that dwell in my house to my friends over a FB group chat, and can't go to sleep? I write this! Well anyway, I hated wrtiting the part where Mattie got his dreams crushed. I almost broke my heart. I say almost 'cause I've read sader doujin than that. Anyway, new characters! Can anyone name all the background countries, besides Greece, that have made an apperance? Winner will get a cookie... that 2P!England may or may not have touched. :D

So I checked the status for this story a few days ago and I almost cried. Over 4,000 people have viewed this! That made me so happy! Then yesterday morning, I was on my FB mobile and I was scolling through the News Feed and I noticed that one of my friends was advertising a PruCan fic that was on her top 10 and was currently her #1. I was really shocked to see that it was _THIS_ fanfic... I'm still a little stunned that people I know on other sites are reading this... QwQ Thanks for reading guys! It means a lot.

If you've read the orginal "Love Stage!" Manga, you know that there's a side story called "Back Stage!". For those of you who haven't read it, Shame on you! Just kidding. Well anyway, Back Stage is a manga on Rei and Shugo's relationship, or Arthur and Alfred's relationship. If you have checked my other 3 stories, you might have noticed that I wrote the first chapter of Back Stage, but as a SpaMano (my OTP). Now my question for all of you, should I redo it as a UsUk and repost it, or continue it as the SpaMano? I know there's a few that are following the SpaMano version, but I'm pretty sure I filed it under complete... So I don't really understand that... So yeah, I won't have a poll on my profile, because I'm too lazy to do it, so leave your vote in a review. UsUk or SpaMano? I won't be doing both...

Hopefully I'll be able to go to sleep tonight... The more I, or my sister (we share a room), think about it the more activity we'll have in our room... it doesn't help that some scary sh*t happened last night... GAH! Maybe I'll just reread all of Lady-Pyrien's Kismet and have lovely SpaMano dreams like I did the other night... Or maybe I'll just dream of Tina, Frida, Johan, and Magne meeting me at the Swedish Airport agian... XD Or I could have a dream that could help me out with my original story that I've started over 4 years ago and I'm still only on the 2nd chapter... XD My dreams are awesome that way.

Please Review! Reviews are Love~! And I'm sorry for this super long AN. Q.Q


	11. Act 9

It's Aug. 3rd! (Swedish time *when I uploaded this it was still Aug. 2nd in America) Happy birthday Tina! We live too far apart for me to send you Pocki, so I have this insted.

**Warnings**: Kare-shirt, Moe, and sexy times... making this chapter 'M'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

* * *

The intercom camera turned on to reveal a gloomy blonde in a red hooddie.

"Matthew? !" Cried the shocked albino as drops of water fell from his snowy hair onto the towel around his neck. "Wait right there! I'll let you in!"

Flustered, Gilbert ran towards his front door and swung it open as he gasped Matthew's name. The young blonde stood unmoving, debating wither or not he should bother Gilbert. In the end, he walked in. "…Sorry for just showing up." He mumbled.

"Eh? Oh, that's no big deal…" Gilbert said as they stood in the entryway. "But forget that. What are you doing here?"

Matthew stayed silent. Feeling the depression leak out of Matthew, Gilbert ushered the younger teen into his house. "Ah, um… well why not come in for now?"

"Sorry for the intrusion." He whispered as he took off his shoes and followed Gilbert farther into the apartment.

The apartment was fairly cleaner than what Matthew thought it would be. There were black leather couches with white and red throw pillows around a glass coffee table in the living room. The entertainment space had a large flat screen TV with a few trinkets and photos resting on a few of the shelves. A small tweet came from the corner of the room behind Matthew, turning he noticed a large glass door that led to an outside porch and next to the door was a small white bird cage. The small yellow bird chirped again and Gilbert walked to it and opened the small door to let him out, the small bird stretched its wings and flew around the room a few times before landing in Gilbert's hair.

"Oh right! Arthur called not too long ago. We'd better let him know you're okay." And he started to walk towards his cell phone when Matthew grabbed onto him.

"No!" He pleaded. "You can't tell Arthur!"

"But-"

"Please!" He said as he burred his face in Gilbert's shirt as his grip tightened on the albino's shirt.

"Birdie…" Gilbert whispered in awe. A strong smell came to the albino and looking around for the source, he hadn't noticed that the stink was coming off his beloved Birdie. "Uh, Birdie… do you smell something?"

"Huh?" Matthew asked as he started to sniff around himself. "Oh! I think I tripped and fell into a trash heap at one point…" Gilbert's shocked face looked a lot like that one painting with the screaming alien and the Home Alone movie poster.

"Bath!" Gilbert said as he shoved Matthew towards the bathroom. "Get in the bath, Matthew!"

"Eh? But that's so annoying…" He said as he was shoved a long hallway with hanging photos of Berlin here and there.

"Put your clothes in the hamper after you take them off!" Gilbert said as he walked out the bathroom door as he left Matthew face to face with his shower and tub. "I'll bring a change of clothes for you later!"

Once the door shut behind Gilbert, Matthew started to strip off his spoiled clothes.

"Whew." Sighed the albino as he leaned against the door. "_Now what? I'm thrilled he's here, but no matter how you look at it, he's not himself… I might be able to figure it out if I ask Eyebrows…_" He pulled out his cell phone and was about to pressed the call button when he stopped.

"No, I can't! Birdie begged me not to!" He said out loud as he snapped it closed. "_It can't be helped. I'll just try to talk to him when he gets out of the bath." _He started towards his room. " _Now I've gotta get him some clothes…_"

Finding something for Matthew to wear was hard. Gilbert might not have been as built as his younger brother, Ludwig, but he wasn't as small as Birdie. It took the albino a while before he found something that looked about Matthew's size.

"Oi, Birdie." He called as he opened the door to the bathroom. "I'll leave you some clothes here." And he placed the clothes on the counter of the sink.

[**AN**: The bathroom is fairly normal. Except there's a door of weirdly patterned glass, as not to see inside, to go to the extended part where you take a shower.]

Gilbert was met with silence. "_No answer?_ Matthew!" Alarmed, Gilbert slammed open the glass door to the shower area. "_Did something happen to him?!" _

The sight before the albino shocked him speechless. There, laying in the tub, was a soft snoring Matthew. _"… He's asleep! ... And he's drowning!" _He noticed as Matthew sunk a bit lower in the tub of water causing him to gurgle and create bubbles. "Matthew! Oi! Wake up!" He called as he lifted a naked Matthew out of the water. "You're gonna die!"

"… Ah." Blinked a sleepy blonde. "Huh? Why're you here Gilbert? Are you spying on me?" He asked sleepily as he leaned against the side of the tub.

"Of course not!" Gilbert said as he kneeled next to him and started to blush lightly at the thought of peeping on Matthew in the shower. "I saved you from drowning!"

"Huh? Me?" Gilbert watched as Matthew hummed deep in thought with the bath water up to his lips. "…. I'm hot." Matthew said as he stood up abruptly, giving Gilbert a wonderful view of his body as he walked around his kneeling body.

"_I saw it_!" Gilbert thought as he held his hand above his splortting nosebleed and blush that could rival a tomato. "_Crap, what do I do? I hope my reason holds out_!" After clearing his thoughts of impurities, Gilbert wiped the blood way as he heard the door behind him open and Matthew call out for him.

"Gil…" He started as said albino turned to look at him.

"Hm?"

"Where's my underwear?" Asked a blonde wearing nothing but the too large red pajama top Gilbert had found for him. The sleeves went down to the middle of his hands and the shirt its self stopped half way down Matthew's thighs.

"_And now we've got kare-shirt_!" Thought the albino as he got another nosebleed. *Kare-shirt refers to the (erotic) sight of a girl wearing her boyfriend's shirt. "_And… him asking where his underwear is… means__** he's not wearing any**__!_

"_Shit, shit, shit! I'm gonna die from moe!" _Gilbert trembled and huffed as he inwardly struggled as he continued to bang his head against the tub. *Moe is a slang term referring to overly cutesy, adorable anime/manga.

"So… my underwear?" Matthew asked as he watched the blurry image of a trembling Gilbert.

"Oh! Sorry! I forgot! I'll go buy some for you at the convenience store." Gilbert said as he passed him.

"Eh? Now? It's ok. I'm fine like this…" Matthew said between a yawn. "I'm gong to sleep."

"Eh? You're staying over?" Asked a shocked Gilbert as he watched Matthew walk into his bedroom and go under his Prussian flag themed blanket.

"… _What the hell is this? _!" Gilbert asked as he watched the sleeping form of the blonde. " _The guy I love is sleeping in my bed… without any underwear on…_"

Gilbert continued to watch Matthew as he mumbled and smiled in his sleep. Gulping, the shaking and tense albino in pajamas decided to sit next to his bed and Matthew. "_What sort of test is this, god? ! Hang in there, me! Just hang in there…_"

* * *

With the Bonnefoy's…

"No calls and no messages…" Arthur said as he checked his phone for what must have been the millionth time that morning. "_So in the end he never came home…_"

Arthur had pulled another all-nighter and now had dark circles under his eyes and wasn't in the best of moods.

"_He left the bag with the transmitter in it at the manga contest… his wallet was in that bag, too, so he can't have gone far or booked a hotel… I've sent out a few fairies with Flying Mint Bunny to search the city, and Hook's with Uni trying to find him around his college..."_Arthur thought as he continued to walk around the living room._ "I've already called that Italian brat and all the other members in the Manga club… And I doubt he has any other friends he can rely on… This is bad, I've really got to find him… if Alfred finds out about this…_"

{"My precious, precious Mattie has disappeared! Mattheeeewww! He's so freaking cute he must have been kidnapped! We've got to tell the police! We'll blog and Tweet about it to the whole wide world!"} Alfred literally cried in Arthur's daydream. The thought of Alfred causing a scene caused the Britt to shudder.

"_Crap! I've got to do something before this gets out of hand! _I'll just keep trying to reach him!" He shouted at no one as he pressed the call button again.

["The number you have dialed is-"]

"That wanker! His phone is still turned off!"

* * *

Meanwhile…

The final bits of German sausage sizzled as Gilbert finished cooking breakfast. Since he didn't know what Matthew liked he made eggs, bacon, sausage, some toast, and even boiled some mint leaves in a pot of water to make a home made tea. After pouring the minty water in a mug and adding a few sugar cubes, he deemed breakfast ready.

"Alright! It's all done!" He said as he finished seating the table. "Good morning, Birdie. I made breakfast!" Gilbert said as he opened the door to his room where he woke the blonde up.

"Mmmm?" Matthew tried to blink away his sleep, but failed and turned around to continue sleeping.

"Hey, wake up!" Gilbert said a bit irritated that Matthew didn't want to taste his awesome cooking.

"'M still sleepy…" He said between pillows and blankets.

"Geez, you're hopeless…" Smiled Gilbert. "Here, have some Mint Tea. It'll wake you up."

"Mint tea?" Matthew asked as he took the warm mug from Gilbert and took a large gulp and smiled happily.  
"I'm glad you liked it. It's something my grandfather made when I was a child before he passed away." Gil said as he sat next at the end of Matthew's feet. "Oh, so I'm going to have to get to work soon… what are you going to do?"

"… I… I still… don't want to go home." He said at last.

"Can I ask… what happened?" Gilbert watched as Matthew turned the mug in his hands before he placed it on the side table next to the bed.

"That manga I was drawing earlier… well, I took it to a publisher… and… and they said that I had _no talent! _And after I asked you for help and everything… I'm sorry."

"Birdie! Who was it who said that?!" Asked Gilbert standing in fury. "When you tried so hard and everything!"

"… Well, yeah… I'm trying my best to be like my idol, Fernandez- Sensai."

"Fernandez… sensai…?" Gilbert said as he recognized his friend's last name.

"He's the creator of my beloved 'Kumajiro'! You didn't know? I really look up to him! If you want, I'll lend you the manga and DVDs next time!" Matthew said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"_He suddenly started talking fast…_" Thought Gilbert.

"It's been my dream… to be a manga artist since I started watching 'Kumajiro' as a kid. Now it's like… I don't know what I should do with my life." Matthew confessed.

"Matthew… I understand." Gilbert said sitting next to him again. "You can stay here as long as it takes you to shake this off!"

"Gilbert…" A touched blonde said.  
"But promise me one thing: you have to tell your family where you are."

"No way!" Matthew scoffed.

"'No way'? !" Gilbert repeated in disbelief.

"No! And I especially don't want to talk to Arthur! If Arthur finds out, he'll just lord it over me and say, 'Haha! Just as I thought!' with a smug look on his face! I couldn't stand that!" Matthew cried as he shook his head back and forth trying to make the smirking image of Arthur go away.

"So what do you plan to do? You can't just _never _go home!" Gilbert said still a bit shocked at how immature Matthew was acting.

"I won't go! I'm going to stay here with you forever!" Matthew cried as he pulled the covers over himself again.

Pissed off, Gilbert pulled the blankets off of Matthew a bit harshly. "Gilbert?" Matthew asked in shock as Gilbert pushed him farther onto to the bed and loomed over him.

"Have you forgotten?!" Gilbert growled. "I'm in love with you, you know! I'm not strong enough to control myself forever when the person I like is in front of me!"

"G-Gilbert…"

"Got it? So hurry up and call your house." Gilbert said as Matthew stubbornly looked away.

"…Then go ahead."

"What?" Gilbert breathed.

"**Go ahead**!" Matthew repeated with more emphasis as his face turned a beautiful shade of pink and his eyes started to tear. "Do what you want! I just… I don't **care** anymore! So… help yourself." He said as he lied back and stretched his arms wide under Gilbert.

"Fine." Said a serious Albino. "Just so you know, I won't stop even if you change your mind in the middle."

Gilbert attached his lips to Matthew's and as promised, Matthew didn't fight back. The kiss started off gently, after a while Gilbert licked Matthew's lips and forced his tongue to dance with his own casing some drool to slide down Matthew's chin. Gilbert worked his way to Matthew's ear where he whispered loving words in German before nibbling on it the lobe and leaving kiss marks down Matthew's neck. Gilbert sucked on a particular patch of skin on the grove of Matthew's neck causing the young blonde to bite his lip as he tried to keep in his moans as Gilbert started popping his buttons open. One of Gilbert's hands gently held Matthew's side while his tongue swirled around and played with one of Matthew's sensitive nipples.

Having had his fun with Matthew's nipples, Gilbert's kisses continued downward until he dipped his tongue in Matthew's navel causing Matthew to gasp out. Gilbert pulled back slightly and licked his lips at the sight before him. One of Gilbert's hands took hold of Matthew's slightly hardened member and started to stroke it into full hardness.

"Ah!" Matthew moaned as his hips buckled upwards. Gilbert landed down and kissed the head teasingly before taking it into his mouth. "Ah! N-no way!" Matthew gasped in shock and pleasure as Gilbert took in more of him. "Nnngh! Ah… Ah!"

Gilbert watched as his little Birdie shuddered as he sucked from base to tip over and over again. "N-no more…!" Matthew gasped as Gilbert hummed around him. That was all the warning Gilbert needed, and he continued to bob his head faster. "G-get off..! Ah~! I… I can't… Nngh~!"

Gilbert wanted to swallow, but he decided to spit out his Birdie's seed to use. A red faced teary-eyed Matthew continued to catch his breath from his high when he felt Gilbert's cum coated fingers tease his entrance. Matthew's shocked gasp brought Gilbert out of his daze. Gilbert was kneeled between Matthew's open legs with his finger near a tight entrance when he realized what he was doing. Looking up at Matthew, he noticed just how badly Matthew was trembling and some tears had started to slowly run down his face. Clinching his hand and grinding his teeth, Gilbert moved away from the blonde.

"… No! I can't!" Gilbert's sudden loud voice scared Matthew.

"Huh?" He asked as he looked to find the albino getting off the bed.

"I don't want to just take your body because you've given up! I'm seriously in love with you! I don't need your body if I can't have your heart too!" Gilbert screamed as he ran out of his room.

"Gilbert!" Matthew cried as Gilbert slammed the door to his bedroom shut behind him, causing a few photos on the hallway wall to fall.

"Don't you dare make light of my feelings!" he heard Gilbert shout before he heard the font door slam behind him.

* * *

[**A/N**:] Again, Happy Birthday Tina! And Happy Belated Birthday Monique! So That means it's almost my birthday! Whoot, whoot! I'm getting so old...

So the other day I was at my aunt's house sitting on the table with my mom, my two aunts, and my sister. We were talking about college classes and then my mom said that I should take Writing classes so I can learn to write better. 'Cause honestly, my writing sucks. Well that's not the part that shocked me. Then she said "I've read some of your story on the computer." The only story I have on the computer is THIS story... and I inwordly started to freak out. The only thing going through my head at that moment was "PLEASE tell me she didn't read the sexy time parts! PLEASE!" Then she was like "Yeah, you need more detail." OMG. So this all the chapters are going away once I upload them...

So, I still don't have a Beta so if there are any spelling errors... I am seriously sorry... English isn't my first language... not that I can read or write in Spanish anyways... At least I can speak and understand it!Ahaha, everytime I hear or see the words "convenience store" I think of that song. If you haven't heard it, you should type it in to YouTube, they have some Hetalia AMVs of it. XD

Umm... what else was I going to say...? Oh! I didn't get that many votes for UsUk or Spamano Back Stage. So I'm going to let you guys vote for a few more days. So far Spamano's in the lead 3-1. So vote, vote, vote! OwO

Please review! Reviews are LOVE~!


	12. Bonus

Hi everyone! Now this is just a little bonus chapter, that I wrote. It is NOT part of the manga Love Stage at all. But I guess you could say it's what happened after Lovino hung up on Matthew in, what was it..., chapter 6. You know, the chapter where Mattie called his friends to help him make the Manga Contest deadline? That chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia or Code MENT

* * *

Lovino sighed once again as he watered his dear tomato plants in the back yard. His younger brother, Feliciano, was upstairs getting ready for their double date. Their dates still had a good 15 minutes until they were supposed to show up. How Lovino had agreed to go on a double date with Feliciano was beyond him. But that wasn't the part that he was worrying about. Sure he had suffered being forced to spend time with that stupid Macho- German- Potato –Eater that his brother was dating before, but this was his first time going on a date with Antonio.

Antonio had hired Lovino a bit over a year ago and at first the two hadn't gotten along at all. There was even a time when Lovino had over heard Antonio complain to his boss, Roderich, that he had much rather have Feliciano as his assistant. After that, Lovino kept his distance. He did what he was told when he was told to do so, he fed Toby before he left and as he walked in everyday, he even got Antonio his lunch. But he never once said anything besides "Yes, sir." Or "Right away, sir." Needless to say that after about 2 months of this routine, Antonio got sick of it and forced Lovino to tell him what was wrong.

After promises not to laugh, to go out for pasta or pizza, ridiculous amounts of blushing and crying, and a lot of hugs, Antonio and Lovino went back to being on better terms. Though the older Spaniard could finish most of the work, he continued to call for Lovino whenever the young Italian was able. Why? Because Antonio liked to have Lovino around, and the young Italian knew it too. But Lovino would never admit that he didn't really mind spending time with his boss. Nope. Not even if you bribed him with good wine. To say the least, Lovino was actually really looking forward to his date with Antonio.

Lovino wiped the sweat off his brow as he turned the water off. As he secured the hose in place, his pocket started to vibrate and play Bono Tomato. Taking the emerald-green phone out of his pants pocket he noticed it was non other than his shy Canadian loving friend, Matthew.

"Pronto." He answered. After a having a nearly breathless Matthew explain the reason he was calling, Lovino sighed. If it were any other day, he would have agreed to help the Canadian lover.

"Sorry Maple-Bastard. My stupid Fratello, Feliciano, wants me to go on some stupid double date." Lovino said as he turned to walk back into his house. Taking a quick glance upward, he noticed something on the roof. Stepping back to get a better view, he recognized what it was. "**_*Merda_**! Marcello, get down from there! Sorry Matthew, I gotta run!" And with that, Lovino hung up.

Marcello Vargas was the youngest brother to Lovino and Feliciano. Marcello was born in a small Micro Nation known as Seborga, one summer as the Vargas family vacationed in Italy one year. Like Feliciano, Marcello looked a lot like his eldest brother Lovino. And like both the elder Vargas brothers, Marcello had an odd gravity defying curl on the (left) side of his head. But his wasn't really a curl; it was squarer in shape than circle actually. Now, Lovino and Feliciano might not get along all the time, but Lovino and Marcello almost never saw eye to eye. One of the most commonly argued topics, wither or not Marcello should be alowed to sit on the roof of the house. Marcello liked the roof… Lovino disagrees.

"Marcello!" He called again.

"What?!" The younger called from higher up.

"Get down from there!" Lovino called as he moved back so he was in his brother's line of sight.

"From where?" He asked innocently.

"From the roof, Marcello!"

"No!"

"Get down from there, right now!" Lovino insisted.

"No!" He shouted once more. "You're just going to punch my shins again!"

"You're damn right I will!" He said smugly. "Now get down here!"

"No!"  
"Marcello!" He said finally pissed off. "Get down from there right now!"

"No! I'm not going! You-"

"Hey!" Called a cheerful Spaniard. Damn, they were early.

"What's going on?" Asked the tall German-Potato as he made his way outside with a bubbly Italian attached to his arm.

"Marcello wont get down from the roof again." Lovino said crossing his arms as Antonio hugged him from behind, causing him to blush. The others looked up to find a pouting Marcello sitting on the roof as if it was absolutely normal.

"Ve! Have you tried threatening his shins?" Asked Feliciano innocently, trying to help with the situation.

"OF COURSE I DID!"

* * *

[**A/N:] **Ahahahaha! Tina, did you recognize this? I had so much fun writing it! Mom said more detail, well here's my attempt at "more detail".

*_Merda_- Shit in Italian. I had to change it from Che palle.

My sister showed me the MMD Video with Romano and Seborga and I thought it was a perfect excuse as to why Lovi hung up on Matthew the way he did. And no, I did not see the video before writing chapter 6. But hey, it fits. OwO

The video is Called [APH] Get Down From There! So, if you haven't seen it, you should. It's like 19 seconds long, but it's worth it.

There should be another bonus/filler chapter after this and then Act 10. I'll get those up as soon as I can. But I hope this is good enough for now.

Please review! Reviews are LOVE~!


	13. Act 9'5

**Note:** This filler is from the short chapter celebrating the 15th anniversary of Zaou Taishi and Eiki Eiki as collaboration partners. Here's a short summary of the story they crossovered with Love Stage.

Renai Idenshi XX: In the future, men have gone extinct, reducing humanity to a female- dominated state. These women are therefore split by society into Adams, who take the male roles, and Eves, who take on the female roles.

I forgot the personalities of the girls from RIXX… so I made them whoever I wanted. Beware the genderbents!

* * *

All was quiet in the Adam's building of 'Kingdom World Academy' as the 'male' students made their way towards their next class.

"Huh?" Well at least it was until Maiken stopped in front of a door that usually went unnoticed. Maiken was a tall Danish Adam with bright baby- blue eyes and short blonde hair chopped in many layers. The Danish Adam used to have long choppy hair, but was forced to cut it short when the French Adam placed gum in her hair. When in the dorms, she usually wore a small black hat, but since hats were against the school dress code, she had to leave it in her room.

"Hm?" Isabella mused as she stopped causing their other two friends to stop as well. Isabella, a Spanish Adam, had cheerful green emeralds for eyes and beautiful wavy brown hair held in place in a braided bun except or her fringe that framed her face beautifully. A small golden crossed necklace lay above her tie.

"What's wrong Maiken?" Asked the other blonde. Alice was from England. Like Isabella, she also had green eyes but hers weren't as vibrant and were framed by a pair of red-rimmed glasses. Her long blonde hair was parted into two twin tails held in place top her head by red ribbons. Two small red "X" clips kept the left side of her bangs out of her face.

Chiara, the small Italian Adam, watched as the other Adams walked near the door that Maiken had mentioned earlier. Chiara had dark auburn hair that lay in soft waves a bit passed her shoulders. A red headband rested in her hair carefully as not to get her odd gravity defying curl, on the right side of her head, and her bangs with the rest of her hair. She had clear green eyes and like the others, she wore the Adams' school uniform for Kingdom World Academy. They wore the traditional dark blue plaid pants, a white collared shirt, black tie, the blue blazer with the Academy's crest, and the white or beige colored school sweater.

"Was there always a door here?" Maiken asked as she pointed to the door with the 'No Entry' sign.

"Huh? Now that you mention it…" mused Alice as she looked up and down the hall before looking back at the door.

"Let's try opening it!" Smiled the Danish blonde.

"But it says 'No Entry'…" observed the Spaniard.

"It's probably locked, don't you think?" Stated the small Italian.

"Aww, c'mon! It won't hurt to try!" Maiken said as she turned the knob.

"Ah! It opened!" They cried in shock.

Shocked that the door to the dressing room had opened without warning, Matthew, Alfred, Gilbert, and Arthur turned to see who it could possibly be. The Adams were speechless as they took in the sight in front of them. The group in the room didn't look like normal Adams. The guys watched in confusion as a group of girls in boy's clothes came into the room.

"Wh- where are we?!" Maiken said in slight panic looking around.

"Was there a place like this on campus…?" Isabella asked taking in the room.

"And … you are?" Asked Alfred as he and Arthur walked up to the small group of confused girls.

"Are you, perhaps, in the wrong dressing room?" Asked the Britt.

"What the hell?! These guys are _huge_!" Said a shocked Maiken. She was one of the tallest Adams in the Academy, and here these guys were a whole head taller.

"And _built_ too…" Noticed Isabella.

"Could it be…?" murmured Chiara to herself. "Excuse me for a moment!" She said to Alfred as she squatted in front of him and extended her hand towards his crotch.

"Hm?" Alfred asked as he noticed the small Italian before him patted his nether regions.

"Uwaah! What the heck?!" Matthew, who had walked towards his brother, was shocked at what the girl was doing.

"My, what a _ballsy_ greeting!" Alfred laughed. "Does this make us pen(is)- friends?"

"It's there…!" Trembled the petite Italian. "I knew it! They're _men_!"

"EEH?!" Gasped the other Adams.

"…?" Matthew looked lost.

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Alfred asked Arthur.

"No clue…" Whispered Arthur.

"What are men doing here?!" Asked Maiken.

"Could there have been some survivors?" Questioned the Spaniard.

"I'm sorry, could you tell us the year?" Alice asked quieting the others.

"Huh? Um, 20XX… why?" Gilbert answered.

"I knew it… this is the _past_, where men still exist!" she said in all seriousness.

"The past?!" Cried Isabella.

"You're saying… we traveled back in time?!" Chiara questioned.

"Exactly. It was probably that door." Alice said turning back to her group.

"The past… where men still exist…" Maiken whispered to herself as she was lost in deep thought. "Then that means—we can just use that door to take some men back to the future with us!"

"That's right! Maybe we can get mankind back to the way it used to be!" Cheered a genuinely happy Italian.

"I see! I didn't realize that was possible!" Stated a happy Isabella.

"Do you think this door is a gift from god, mankind's last hope?" asked Alice as the girls turned back to look at the door.

"Yeah!" Chiara was almost in tears.

"Umm, I'm sorry to interrupt, but could we ask you to leave please?" Asked an annoyed Arthur. "Shall I call security?"

"Before that, listen to us!" A serious Isabella said as the girls turned to the males.

**TIME SKIP :D**

"Huh?!" Matthew cried as the girls finished telling their story. "You're visitors from the year 22XX?!"

"Where men are extinct?!" Said an equally shocked Gilbert.

"Then that means… you're all girls?" Arthur asked looking at Maiken. He actually thought the Danish woman was a man.

"Yup!" Smiled Isabella.

"Why're you all wearing boys' uniforms?" Asked Matthew.

"In our society, people are divided into Adams, who act as men, and Eves, who act as women." Taught Alice. She was already tired of this history lesion.

"At present, mankind has managed to continue on using a sperm bank founded before the extinction… but some day that too will run dry." Isabella sighed.

"So please! For the future of mankind—won't you come with us?" Asked a desperate Chiara.

"Huh? No can do." Alfred's reply was instant.

"Sorry, I've got work to do." Arthur said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Wha-?!" Chiara couldn't even finish her question; she was in so much shock.

"Come on, don't say that! The future's nothing but girls, girls, girls! You could have your own harem!" Maiken said turning towards the other two males in the room.

"Not interested." Gilbert deadpanned. "Birdie's the only one for me!" He squeezed said blonde into a tight embrace.

"I'm going to marry Jillian!" The short blonde said in all seriousness.

"And Arthur's the only one for me!" Smiled Alfred as he hugged the Britt from behind, resting his chin on the others shoulder.

"I have someone I care for already." The Britt blushed turning away.

The girls were all in shock. How could they not care about the future of mankind?!

"I—I see! Fine!" Said a furiously blushing Italian.

"Let's retreat for now!" Cried Maiken as they stormed out of the room.

"Gotcha!" the others cried as the door slammed behind them.

"What the heck was that?" Asked Gilbert still embracing Matthew.

"Maybe some new cross-dressing idol unit? They seemed really fresh!" Smiled Alfred as he released Arthur, who in turn started to tap away on his phone.

"Maybe—but their design smacks of "Eighth grade syndrome'! Dam, which agency are they with?! I'll send a complaint!"

**With the girls…**

"Hey—so do guys only ever fall in love with other guys?" Chiara whispered to an equally curious Isabella.

"That must be why they went extinct!" She whispered back.

"Can't be helped! We'll just have to regroup and…" Started Maiken as she slammed the door open to reveal a dusty janitor's closet. "What?! A closet?!"

_And so, with both parties sill misunderstanding, this collaboration draws to a close!_

* * *

"I'm late! I'm late! I'M LATE!" - White Rabbit.

That's what I feel like... I'm so sorry! The next act should be coming soon. Either later tonight, or early tomorrow morning.

Maiken = Denmark (I don't know his female name, and it's close enough to Mathias)

Chiara = Romano (Usually I'd use Lovina, but for this I'm using the name sensei has given her)

Alice= England (I don't like the name Elizabeth for her, since Hungary has Elizaveta)

Isabella = Spain (I'm not sure if he has a female name, but I like this one)

Please review! Reviews are LOVE~!


	14. Act 10

Hahahaha. I'm so late. I'm sorry. Why am I late? Well, I just turned 19 about a week ago. I have a stupid cousin that put the whole family in a stressful situation. And I'm lazy. :D

* * *

"Don't you dare make light of my feelings!" Matthew watched as Gilbert stormed out of the room. The sound a door slamming shut echoed throughout the apartment.

"Gilbert…" a slightly worried and confused Matthew whispered.

"Wha- wha- what?"  Matthew gapped. "Why'd he suddenly lose it like that?"

"I just don't get him!" He grunted in frustration as he lay back on the bed with a 'fwump'. "Gah! I'm so tired, so I'm sleeping!"

After pulling the covers over his shoulders, Matthew couldn't help but stop and think about the older albino.

"But still… it really looked like I hurt him somehow…"

Running water could be heard down the hallway. Streams of cold water ran down Gilbert's face as he continued to splash onto his face, trying to calm his anger away. Taking a deep breath, he looked up to stare at his reflection in the mirror. Scrunched angry eyebrows, a cold glare, lips in a firm line, snow white hair slightly wet like his face; that's what he looked like. Though inside, he was panicking.

"_Just how stupid am I?! That was probably a once-in-a-lifetime chance back there!"_ The gloomy albino scolded himself as he started to tremble in his own self anger. _"Birdie even said 'help yourself'! But still…"_

The shiny black mobile with the Prussian flag engraved onto it started to vibrate, bringing Gilbert out of his thoughts. Glancing at the small flashing green circle on the top right corner, he noticed that it wasn't a text message as he had thought but an incoming call. The screen showed a picture of a frying pan as the person's contact icon.

"What now Liz?!" He growled as he flipped his phone open. "I've been awake for a while now, thanks! Argh! I know already! I'll be right out, geez!"

Speed walking to the living room, Gilbert grabbed his black work bag and started to walk towards the front door. Before reaching the entrance, the young Prussian noticed a large vanilla envelope laying on the floor near the shoe place.

"This is… the manuscript or Matthew's comic?" He asked himself as he stole a glance inside.

"_They said I had no talent."_

"_Of course…"_ Gilbert sighed sadly at the memory. _"Anyone would feel that way having their lifelong dream thrown back in their face."_

"All right then!" He said seriously as he reclosed the envelope and placed it in his bag as he walked out of his apartment down to where his manager was waiting.

"_But I don't want him to give up!"_

"There you are!" The Hungarian woman cried as she spin-tossed her frying pan at Gilbert hitting him dead on. "You're running late! And you told me you'd be right out!"

"Geez, Liz! I'm sorry! I had a lot going on!" He rubbed at his sore cheek before picking up the deadly weapon and getting in the car.

"We should hurry." Elizaveta mumbled as she struggled with her seatbelt.

"Oh, Liz?"

"What?!" She glared at him, finally clicking the stupid thing into place.

"There's somewhere I want to go during my free time today." The albino said innocently.

"What?! Just where the hell will you find that time, exactly?!"

* * *

Later …

An annoyed Britt stood near Jeanne's office room door tapping away on his cell phone again as some of the other BonnPro employees made their morning greetings.

"Arthur!" Jeanne called as he sent his newest text.

"Oh, yes?" He asked putting his divice away.

"What are you doing? The meeting's about to start."

"My apologies!"

"_Two days since he disappeared… If I can't get through to him today, I'll have to go to the police!"_ Thought a sleep-deprived Arthur. He had pulled another all-nighter, this being his 3rd sleepless night. _"Matthew!"_

* * *

Deep violet eyes opened sheepishly to glance around a dark room. Matthew instantly sat up in a panic.

"Crap! I totally conked out! What time is it? The room's kinda dark…" Looking around, the blonde noticed a small alarm clock near one of the bedside tables. "Whoa! Six pm?! Just how long did I sleep?!"

A low gurgle broke through Matthew's panicking. "Man, I'm hungry."

Slowly, Matthew made his way towards the door. Not hearing any sign of Gilbert coming to check on him, he opened the door to peak into the dark apartment.

"Doesn't look like Gil's come home yet…" Matthew sadly stated as he flicked on the lights as he made his way into the living room and kitchen. "Wonder if there's something to…"  
As he made his way towards the kitchen area, he noticed a few things resting on the table. "Hm?"

Getting a better look, Matthew noticed his clothes now retested in a neat pile on the table. On top the pile of clothes laid his glasses. Once he had them on, he noticed a small note lying next to his clothes.

_Dear Birdie, _

_Sorry I got so worked up earlier. I put your breakfast in the refrigerator, so just zap it in the microwave and you should be good to eat. Also, I finished washing your clothes, so I'll just leave them here._

_The awesome me, _

_Gilbert_

A small sketch of a chick wearing a crown was drawn next to his name. "Gilbert…"

The 'ding' of the microwave alerted Matthew that his meal was now ready to eat. After a quick thank you, he tried the food Gilbert had made for him. "It's delicious!"

Matthew's smile slowly faded and was replaced with a guilty frown.

I did something horrible to Gilbert, didn't I? I'm the one who should apologize. I just keep taking advantage of Gilbert's kindness! On top of that, I dropped into the depths of despair and hurt him… I'm such an idiot!  A guilty Matthew abruptly stood, as he realized what he had to do.

"I have to go home!" He shouted at himself.

I can't keep letting myself be coddled by Gilbert. 

"Oh! But first I need to finish this!" He said sitting back down and enjoying the rest of his meal as his stomach grumbled once more.

.

.

Then…

After washing his dishes, making the bed, folding the pajama top, and writing a quick note for Gilbert, Matthew was ready to go home.

"All right! That out to do it! It might be a little crooked, though…" Matthew sighed as he wiped the sweat off his brow. "It's tiring doing stuff you're not used to! What else… Oh! My cell phone!"

Finding his phone, Matthew worriedly clicked the on button.

I wonder if Arthur's mad at me…

_**Welcome! **_The screen read as the device turned on.

The phone went into a vibrating musical frenzy not even three seconds later, scaring poor Matthew.

"Oh right! That's the message alert ring tone…. Huh?" Dragging the gray notification bar downwards, Matthew almost had another panic attack. "I have 20 messages (inbox maximum) and 146 texts?!" With shaking fingers, Matthew clicked on the missed calls app. "Holy Maple, all from Arthur?!"

Oh god! He's going to kill me! Matthew started to tremble as he deleted all the voice messages.

Tapping away with trembling fingers, he made his way back to his text messages. "What kind of messages did he… eh?"

**Sub:** Matthew!

Are you okay?! Please calm down.

**Sub:** Please contact me

What are you doing without your wallet at a time like this? I'll come and get you whenever, wherever you are, call me!

**Sub:** I beg you!

Just contact me, please. I'm not angry. Where are you?

**Sub:** I'm worried

Are you somewhere warm enough to sleep?

**Sub:** Please come home!

I've bought some of that cake you love.

**Sub:** It's raining

It just started raining; please make sure you stay dry.

**Sub:** Good evening

Are you eating properly?

**Sub:** In any case

If you make a name for yourself in the celebrity world, you'll have a good chance at getting a manga published, too, you know. So don't give up now!

**Sub:** But

If you're really set against becoming a celebrity, then I won't push you anymore. So please… just be safe.

**Sub:** Please

I've said it again and again, but please don't do anything dumb. Everyone cares so much about you, Matthew. Myself, included.

**Sub:** Just…

If you just could come back safe and sound, I'll—

"What the heck?" Matthew said, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. The tears were making it impossible to read the rest of the text messages. "Why is he only saying such nice things…?! Arthur, you're such a…!" A sob broke its way through his resolve.

I knew it all along… Arthur's been the most worried about my future and trying to take care of me by putting me out in the showbiz world… Then I still went and…!

"Uwaaaaaaaahh! Arrrttthhuuuurrrr!" Matthew was a crying, sobbing, not understandable mess when the front door unlocked and Gilbert came rushing in.

"Birdie! Oh good! You're still here!" Gilbert said between gulps of air.

"Gilbert!" Matthew cried in shock. "Sorry, I… I was heading home just now, but…" He said as he tried to rub away his tears.

"Nevermind that! Look at this!" Gilbert handed him his envelope.

"This is… my manuscript?"

"The back! Look at the back!" Gilbert smiled.

"The back?" Turning the envelope to face the side where the addresses would go, Matthew was shocked at what he saw. On the other side, was a drawing of Jillian and Kumajiro. "Jillian and Kuma?! Wait—This is authentic?!"

Gilbert smiled and nodded, happily enjoying the sight before him. "Where'd you get this?!" Matthew continued to ask.

"Mwahahahaha! You said that ding like Fernandez- sensei was your aspiration, right? So… I went to his place and got Toni's critique of your work directly!"

"WHAAT?! You can do that?! You're awesome, Gilbert!"

"Hmph! Just who do you think I am? I'm the world- famous Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, you know! But forget about that for now. Hurry up and read it!"

"Right!" Matthew said excitedly.

_The art's a little crude, but the author's heart really comes out in this work. It reminds me of myself way back when. You need lots of experience to make a manga. This creator is still young, so he needs to set out and see the world and broaden the scope of his works. _

_Best of luck, Amigo!_

_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo_

"_Jillian and Kumajiro are cheering you on, too!"_

Once again, tears streamed down Matthew's face. This time though, the tears were happy tears. "Fernandez- Sensei…" He smiled as he hugged the envelope closer to himself.

"Y'know, I've also gotten discouraged and thought about quitting this whole celebrity thing." Gilbert said truthfully as Matthew sunk to his knees in happiness. The young blonde tilted his head to look up at the albino as he continued. "But… I just had to remember your smile from when we first met, and I was able to pick myself back up and keep going. So I didn't want you to give up on your dream from just one setback like this."

"Gilbert…" Matthew whispered.

"So? What're you going to do?" Gilbert turned to look at him.

"Yeah…" Matthew sighed and clenched the envelope once more. "I'm going to try harder!" he said with renewed confidence. "And… I think I might give showbiz a try. Practically for my manga and for myself. I want to try to broaden my horizons more!"

"All right then!" Gilbert smirked. "Let's go! Come on!" He said kneeling down and offering Matthew a hand.

"Huh? Where are we going?" Matthew asked worriedly and confused.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going back to your home. Hurry up!"

"Eh? But…" He started as he was helped up. "You're coming, too?"

"I'm at fault too for not contacting your family. We can go and apologize together!" Gilbert winked.

"… Okay!" Matthew smiled.

* * *

At the Bonnefoy's house….

"And so…" Gilbert said as he and Matthew bowed before A speechless Britt. "We sincerely apologize!"

"…M... …. … MMM… MATTHEWWWWWWW!" Arthur cried as he tackled Matthew into a tight embrace. "MATTHEWW! MATTHEEEWW! I'm so glad you're alright!" He sobbed.

"Woah, Arthur! Calm down a little… huh?" Arthur slumped against Matthew, forcing the younger to hold him upright.

"So… glad…" Arthur smiled as he fell asleep in Matthew's arms.

"You're kidding! He fell asleep?!" Matthew asked dumbfounded.

"Ah, well, the brat hasn't been sleeping the past few days, it seems…" Said Allister. Allister Kirkland, was Arthur's eldest brother. The elder Kirkland brother was a tall red head that also worked for the Bonnefoy's. If Arthur was Matthew's 'mother' figure, Allister and Arthur's other elder brothers were like uncles.

"Ack, Arthur! You're heavy!" Matthew whined as Gilbert smiled. Not wanting to impose any farther, Gilbert snuck out the door. Well he tried, but Matthew noticed his absence not too long after.

"Gilbert!" Matthew cried as he left Arthur to Allister.

"Hm?" The red head asked as he carried his younger brother towards the empty bedroom for employees.

"Gilbert, wait a sec!" Matthew cried as he opened the door to see Gilbert walk down the walkway. Shocked, the albino stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"What? You should stay with Eyebrows. I tried to sneak away politely, you know."

"Nah, he's asleep anyways. More than that, I wanted to thank you." He smiled.

"Oh?" Gilbert smirked.

"Not just about this, but for helping me with my manga and everything. You're just amazing, Gilbert. You rush to my aid when I'm in a bind, and you're so nice and kinda spoil me a little. It's like you can work miracles."  
"Naaah, I'm not that…" Gilbert tried to hide his glowing blush.

"It's like you're my _big brother_." At those words, an arrow stabbed through Gilbert's heart.

"A big brother… I see… So on the same level as Alfred, huh…" Gilbert asked gloomily while Matthew continued to smile obliviously. Poor Matthew tried for the best compliment he could think of. "Well, whatever! I'm going home."

"Gilbert?" Matthew asked as Gilbert turned and huffed away. "Wonder what's wrong?"

Gilbert stopped and turned to look at Matthew with new determination. Quickly he made his way back towards the blonde, and before the younger could say anything besides 'Gil-', Gilbert placed a gentle kiss upon Matthew's soft pink lips.

"I'm nothing like a 'brother'. Just look at me!" Gilbert said as he broke the kiss to lock eyes with a slightly immobile Matthew. "See ya later! I love you Matthew!" Gilbert cheered as he made his way back towards the busy streets.

With a pounding heartbeat, a growing blush, and a slightly shaking hand; Matthew touched his lips.

What's this…? Could it be… love?!

* * *

[**A:N/]** Hola! I'm sorry it's late! I don't have much to say... To the reviewer who asked about Act 12, Yes I know. I am caught up with the Manga. I just upload the fanfiction chapters at a ... much slower rate. XD

Thanks MB for letting me use your laptop! I love you!

Please review! Reviews are LOVE~!


	15. Act 10'5

Act. 10.5

I'm late. I know I am. I'm just having a hard time right now. Everyone keeps telling me to get over him, but I don't want to. I know he'll be back, and today was prof of that... though we missed each other by about 4 hours... at least he came back, and that's what counts, right? Well enough about me and on to the story. This is a bit of a filler chapter and the next chapter should be up as soon as I get it finished.

**Warning: **Swearing and Punk!England

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or Love Stage!, if I did SpaMano, PruCan, and DenNor would so be Cannon and Love Stage! would have so many more "Lemon Times". =3=

* * *

_This is the story of what happened in the taxi on the way to take Matthew home_

_._

_._

"Mapleee…" Matthew hissed, as he broke the silence the cab had. "I'm scared. I wonder if Arthur'll be angry…" the blonde sighed deeply. "He'll be pissed, huh... I… might get killed!"

Gilbert watched as Matthew trembled and shivered in fear next to him. " You know, this has been bugging me for a while now, but... jus what is Eyebrows to you anyway?" Matthew turned his head slightly to look at him, waiting for the albino to continue. "He doesn't seem like a simple manager or relative of you celebrities…"

"Hmmm…" Matthew pondered. "Arthur's like…. My mom? I guess?"

"What?!" The suddenly loud voice caught the driver off guard, casing the cab to swerve just the tiniest bit before getting back in the center of the lane. "What on earth makes him your mom?!"

"Well, in my family, my parents are always really busy." Matthew answered ignoring the glare they were receiving from the Romanian Driver. "So ever since I was little, Alfie and Arthur have always looked after me. Alfred was like a really sweet, kind father… but Arthur was always _really_ strict!

"It's always, 'Put your dirty clothes in the hamper', 'Hold your spoon properly', 'No ditching school', 'Brush your teeth before bed', 'Study hard', 'Eat everything on your plate', even if his cooking was always burnt and tasteless…" the younger grumbled and complained.

"Well, sounds like he was a good mom, then. Doesn't seem particularly strict?"

"That's not it! I—I mean sure, maybe he might be nice if I had to pick one way or the other… but he's _super_ scary when he's angry!"

"Oh?" Gilbert asked as he watched the color nearly drain from Matthew's face as the young thought back.

"I'll never forget that time when I was nine years old… A stranger said he'd give me candy, so I went along with him… and then…."

* * *

_~Flash Back~_

* * *

The cold air blows gently across a young Matthew's face as he follows the unknown adult, hand in hand, to get some candy. Hopefully the strange man would be quick so that young Matthew could get back to Arthur before the British teen worried. The pair had only made it a few blocks away from the elementary school before a loud yell came from behind them.

"Stop!" Confused, Matthew turned to see who had called out to them. To the child's surprise, Arthur was running up to them and once he was close enough, the punk rock British teen gave the stranger a flying kick to the face. "Little shit! Don't you lay a fucking finger on my Mattie!" Arthur said as he angrily towered over the older man.

"Die asshole!" Thuds and cracks were heard as the stranger was slammed against the floor, parked cars, and cement walls repeatedly by the angry teen's fists. Having blown off most of his steam, the young Britton took hold of a trembling Matthew and left the stranger behind him in a groaning- bleeding mess.

* * *

_~End flashback~_

* * *

"That sight was so awe-inspiring that even now I can see it in my mind clear as day." Matthew continued to shake and tremble in the taxi as he ended his story.

"_Eyebrows a former punk?!"_ The albino could hardly believe it.

"I think Arthur's _way _too over protective. It's like he doesn't know when to quit!" continued the blonde as Gilbert thought over things.

"_I see… so in order to date Mattie, it's not just a matter of his parents (big stuff in the celebrity world) I've got to get past Arthur (the real mom), too. Somehow, I think… the hurdle is too great!" _

"Gilbert?" Asked Matthew as he watched the rest of the color drain from Gilbert's face. "Something wrong?"

.

.

_The Next day_

.

.

"Gilllberttt!" Alfred smiled and waved happily as he walked down the hall towards Gilbert's dressing room. "So I heard from Artie! Looks like you were the one taking care of Mattie, huh?" Alfred asked all smiles.

"It was nothing, really!" Gilbert smiled back as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"By the way," Alfred continued as he placed his arm around Gilbert's shoulder pulling upwards with pressure. "You didn't do anything _unseemly_ to him, now did you…?" A dark aura leaked out into the air around the two. Looks like Ivan, Alfred's Russian bass player, had begun rubbing off on the older Bonnefoy brother.

"_I forgot there was this guy, too!"_

* * *

The hurdles to get past the Bonnefoy family: **Everest Level.**

* * *

[**A:N/**] I'm sorry it's short, and I'm sorry it's late. I can not apologize enough to you guys. 108 followers, 54 favorites, and viewed more than 10,303 times. I'm so grateful to you guys! You have no idea how much that means to me~! But I only have 91 reviews... Do you guys not like the story that much? Are you only coming back to see if I improve in grammar? Is it really so hard to leave me a review? QAQ it makes me a bit sad when I only get 2 or 3 reviews per chapter. T3T

Well at least you guys are reading it... so I guess that's all I can ask for...

Please Review, reviews are love... ;A;


	16. Act 11

I'm heart broken. I had to write a paper about myself for college scholarships. And I've been lazy. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write this! Please forgive me! QAQ

**Warnings**: Hmmm... let's see if you can find it. OwO

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but my feelings and words! o3o

* * *

Could this be… Matthew touched his still tingling lips in numb shock as the blood heated his face. He could still hear Gilbert's hissing laugh growing faint in the background. Love?

* * *

The sounds of birds chirping caused the youngest Bonnefoy to stir in his bed. Turning his body the other way to get more sleep, he put his face right in the stream of light coming in through the crack in his curtains. With a sigh he sat up and rubbed the bright spots from his eyes.

"It's morning?" He asked himself sleepily. He sat there in a sleepy confusion for a while until he started to grow panicked.

Love?! What am I thinking?! Who's in love?! Me?! With who?! Even during all his panicking, Matthew still developed a blush. … With GILBERT?!

Oh god! That's so completely BL! Completely in full freak out mode, Matthew started to roll around in his bed as he cried. "No way! Anything but _that_! Oof!" A loud 'whump' was heard as Matthew rolled off his bed and onto the floor. No… Get a grip on yourself, me! There's no way that I could fall for another guy! Matthew thought as he sat up.  That's right… it's just that he was nice to me when I was emotionally vulnerable and I'm mistaking it for love! Stuck in such a perilous position, I'm mistaking my heart's nervous pounding for love pangs. Of course! This is just a big misunderstanding! 

The buzzing of his phone vibrating on the side drawer caught his attention. Who could be texting him this early in the morning? "Hmm? A Text? Who is it?" Snapping his phone open, Matthew's whole face light up as his heart skipped a beat. "Gilbert!" He gushed with a smile. There was a short silence as Matthew caught himself.

"Badump?!" What the heck am I "badump"ing for here?! He yelled at himself as he blushed and embarrassed tears streamed down his face. "AAAAAHHH! Get it together, man!"

.

.

Arthur's fingers stopped typing for an instant as he heard Matthew's angry yell from the young lad's bedroom a few floors up. "Was that screaming, Matthew?" He asked turning his head in the direction on the scream.

"Yeah, seems the old lad's been like that every day since he came back." Allistor sighed as he turned back to his work.

"Hmmm… Oh well. He probably can't help it, since the day of his debut conference is tomorrow." Arthur said as his elder brother hummed in agreement behind him.

* * *

And then…

[Finally the released of APH's newest issue!

"Gilbert Belischmidt's Passionate Love life Revealed!"

"Caught on camera!" "Passionate love life!"]

Headline's where everywhere. On the bus, on the billboards of the supermarkets, Even on email sites like JaWho. "Did you see JaWho news?" Gossiped a girl as she walked down the street to the school with her friend. "Oh no! Gilbert!"

.

.

"Reporter Group A, you take Gilbert's company office!" Called the head editor as his journalists hurriedly placed their things in their bags. "Group B! You take his condo! Group C, Go talk to the editors at Happy Wedding!"

"Right!" The groups called as the scurried out of the office.

* * *

The mass media crews to several stations were already gathered at Nordic Productions and Gilbert's condo.

"It's here! It's here! IT'S HERE!" Chanted an excited Danish as he finished buttoning his shirt. "Let's get this party started! Where's Gilbert now?" Mathias asked turning towards an annoyed Lukas, who in turn was trying to fix his freshly tussled hair and hide the fresh love bites on his neck.

"He made it to the on-site hotel last night, on schedule." Lukas growled as Mathias played with the wayward curl at the base of his neck.

"Great, great!"

"Mr. President!" Called a young Finnish blonde with happy navy eyes as he walked into Mathias' office. "We've prepared a fax to send to all the media networks!"

"Great work Tino! Have Berwald send it right away!" Mathias ordered and a blushing Tino quickly made his way to the tall Swede that had captured his heart. "Then I'll go tell the reporters in front of the office directly!" Mathias sung happily as he tried to dash out of his office. A firm tug on his tie stopped him in his tracks though.

"You going out there in person will just cause trouble, so please don't. I'll take care of this here." And with that, Lukas locked the office door once more.

* * *

[Regarding the photos of Gilbert Belischmidt:

A press conference will be held in the Tomato Room of Nonno Vargas Hotel to address the matter."]

"A press conference?!" Gasped the lead editor as one of the employees handed him the fax from Nordic Productions. "And in such a large hall?!"

"Could this be… _a wedding announcement?!"_ Another editor questioned excitedly.

.

.

["And so, the truth will be revealed tonight at the 4:00 pm press conference!" announced a young TV host. Behind him were more media cameramen and reporters waiting for Gilbert to come out of his office. A large man with long blonde hair and a small braid stood guard out front. No one was going to harm his son; even if he wasn't there… at least he looked menacing and kept everyone a good distance away. "This is the press corps in front of Gilbert Belischmidt's office, signing off!"]

Soft impatient knocks brought Matthew out of his shock, but nothing was helping him calm down. "Matthew! It's almost time to leave! MATTHEW?" Called Arthur as the young adult shivered, trembled, and quivered in nervous.

"Arthur?" Matthew asked in a quiet mumble.

"Matthew?!" Arthur questioned worriedly. "What are you doing?! Open the door!" He said as he knocked again.

"I was… just watching… the TV… there's no way I can do … this.."

" 'No way'? What are you saying?!"

"Well honestly, I don't know why I ever thought I could…" Matthew whispered against the frame of this door. He could feel the vibrations of Arthur's banging against his door as he rested his forehead in a surrendering gesture.

"You tell me this _now?!"_

"Sorry I'm … gonna call in absent."  
"This isn't school, you know!" Arthur growled out. "This isn't just about you! If you don't go, think of the position you'll leave Gilbert in!"

Matthew jolted in surprise as Arthur's words sunk in. He couldn't do that to Gilbert.

"_Guess I'll have to kick down the door…"_ Arthur thought as be backed away from the door to get a good running start when the door suddenly flew open to show an emotionless blonde. "Huh?!"

"Let's get going." Matthew said as he made his way down the hallway. "What are you doing over there?"

"Eh?! Oh. Of course!" Arthur said as he ran to catch up with the now energetic boy. "_What caused this all of a sudden?" _

That's right… _I _decided to do this…and Gilbert's waiting for me…

* * *

**Room 1031 Nonno Vargas Hotel**

The door creaked open as Arthur and Matthew made their way inside. "Please excuse our lateness!" Arthur announced.

"I feel sick…" Matthew mumbled into his hand so quietly Arthur almost didn't hear him.

"Hey! Good work!" Alfred smiled from the couch.

Gilbert looked up from his notes and smiled as he saw who had come in. "Birdie!"

Matthew's heart skipped another beat as Gilbert came up to him and patted his head as if he were a small dog. "Birdie, you made it! Good job!"

"Y…yeah…" Matthew responded shyly averting eye contact. Gilbert didn't notice and continued smiling as Arthur made his way to join Alfred on the couch.

"Did you make sure to sleep yesterday?" Gilbert asked.

"I—I'm fine…" The younger blushed at the attention. The blush didn't go unnoticed.

"Birdie, your face is red…" Gilbert whispered as he placed his forehead against Matthews. "Do you have a fever?"

Whoa~~~! Matthew blushed even more and his heart rate increased dramatically.

Matthew blinked in confusion. One moment he was looking into ruby-red eyes, and the next he's looking at Arthur on the couch. A loud cracking sound was heard behind him and someone cried out in pain. "Oww!"

"Gilbert? Don't suppose you'd like to _stop_ touching my little brother so intimately?" Alfred asked coldly as he grounded his forehead painfully against Gilbert's.

"Oh _please_, 'großen Bruder'… I was merely checking his temperature." Gilbert responded just as coldly.

"The friction from your forehead is quite hot, Gilbert." Alfred smiled through clenched teeth.

"Same goes to you…" Gilbert continued to grind his head against Alfred's. They almost looked like two larges bucks fighting with their antlers.

"Forget the idiots." Arthur said as he ate one of the lemon scones that were left untouched on the coffee table. "See to Matthew's make-up and clothes."

"Gotcha!" cheered Mei, Bella, and Feliks as they dragged a confused blonde away with them.

.

**One Hour Later**

.

"All done!" Sung the beauty trio as Matthew walked in a light yellow dress that flowed smoothly down his frame, full with light orange shall that covered his shoulders and the light yellow lace that flowed up his neck from said dress. A large lavender rose was clipped on his right shoulder to keep the shall and dress together. Matthew wore no make up and he was once again in the blonde wig that matched his hair from last time.

"S… sorry fro the wait…" He whispered shyly as he looked up to meet the eyes of the other 3 men in the room.

"Wooow~!" Gilbert and Alfred blushed. Though one blushed out of the cuteness his brother was showing dressed as a girl, and the other blushed at the overall idea of the other dressed as a girl. The albino was already in his black wig and contacts.

"Sooooooooo CUTE!" Alfred squealed as he squeezed his younger brother, angering Gilbert.

"AHH! What're you doing grabbing him in the confusion?!" Gilbert demanded.

"Hey! He's my little brother! I can hug him if I want!" Alfred yelled back.

"Cut it out you two!" Arthur angrily commanded.

"Ah! Ummm…!" Matthew started as he caught everyone's attention, instantly calming down the situation. "I just wanted to say… Thanks for coming to my debut today, everyone… I may cause you all some inconvenience in the future… but I look forward to working with you all!" Matthew bowed in respect, catching the others off guard.

Alfred and Gilbert exchanged looks. "Can't be helped! This is for _Matthew_!" Alfred said as he and Gilbert clamped hands. "Let's work together, Gilbert!"

"Right, Big Bro!" Gilbert smiled.

"_Good job, Matthew!"_ Arthur smiled in the background. "All right! It's time!" He called as he glanced at the clock behind the group.

"Everyone! Please standby!" Called the directors assistant as he peaked into the room.

All right! I'll do my very best!

* * *

The Tomato Room was full of people. There were cameramen standing on the back wall and another group of cameramen was kneeling in placed in front of them. In front of them were rows and rows of seated journalists and reporters murmuring among each other with their own hand cameras, notes and audio enhancers. Matthew's face slowly started to grow pale and cold as he and Gilbert stood backstage watching the live footage from the room.

"Wow, look at all the reporters! I'm so awesome!" Gilbert gloated. Matthew simply let out an inaudible noise of nervousness. "Birdie? Are you alright?" Gilbert asked.

"I-I-I-I-I-I I'm p-p-p-perf-f-f-ectly f-f-f-fffiii-!" Matthew tried to tell the albino beside him that he was perfectly fine, but with the amount of quivering, shaking, and trembling, his voice couldn't make it out correctly and confidently.

"_No you're not!"_ Gilbert thought in shock. "_Damn, what should I do…? That protection charm was smashed, and I left Gilbird at home with Luddy, so how else can I get him to calm…"_ Then it hit him. "Mattie!"

Matthew turned away from the TV to look at Gilbert once he felt a strong hand turning him slightly to the right. Soft familiar lips were moving with his, and in an instant, they were gone leaving Matthew a blushing, gaping, shocked mess.

"Wh-wh-wh-why would you just-?!" Matthew panicked and started looking up and down the hall. "If someone saw us-!"

"It's fine, it's fine!" Gilbert chuckled. "It's just a charm to ward off your nerves!" Gilbert winked once Matthew timidly looked back at him. "Wanna go another round?"

"UGH! Whadya mean 'another round'?!" Matthew screeched in embarrassed anger as Gilbert walked way laughing.

"Kesesese! That's the spirit! You've found your voice again!"

"Ah!" Matthew stopped chasing Gilbert to stair in shock. He's right!

"It'll be alright!" The albino smiled a few feet away from the blonde. "I swear I'll protect you."

Matthew stood still as his heart rate started to accelerate, but for a completely different reason this time.

"However you might falter… or whatever comment you might make… the awesome me will support you!"

"Gilbert, we need you!" called one of the crew members.

"Oh, right!" he called and he started walking again. "Well, let's do our best!" He smiled at Matthew as he dashed after the crew member.

It's true… that my heart stopped pounding from nervousness… Matthew admitted to himself as he watched Gilbert walk to the Tomato Room. But… what do I do now? My head's going crazy with a different sort of heart pounding! Gilbert…

* * *

Low murmuring was heard along with the quick snaps of cameras went off as Arthur stood at the podium of the Tomato Room. "Ah well, I'd like to start Gilbert Belischmidt's press conference now, if that's all right. I, Arthur Kirkland of Bonnefoy Productions, will be leading the proceedings today."

"Huh? Why's a BonnPro guy…?" asked one of the seated reporters out loud.

"No clue!" His partner whispered to him.

"Now then, let's have Gilbert Belischmidt take the stage!" Arthur said looking towards his right where Gilbert was to enter the stage from. "Please come in!"

More camera snaps were heard and flashes danced around the room like strobe lights as Gilbert calmly walked into the room with his own microphone in hand. Once in the center of the stage, Gilbert bowed at the audience. "Um… I'd like to first thank you all for attending this sudden press conference." Gilbert said as he tried to focus at the cameras without being blinded by the flashes. "The reason I've asked for you all to be here today… is because I wanted to give an explanation regarding a person I was seen together with in a recent magazine. But I suppose seeing is believing in that regard, huh?"

"EH?! What did he say?!" The reporters gasped in shock as they started to murmur against themselves.

"Well! Let's have them come out! Birdie! If you would?" Gilbert asked as he reached for Matthew who was entering the stage.

"That's … the girl from the happy wedding commercial!" Someone yelled.

"Wow, she came here in person!" someone else cried.

"So then—he's admitting to a relationship?!" Shocked mumbling was heard as Matthew took Gilbert's hand in his as he reached the middle of the stage.

"Or—it's _actually_ a marriage, as suspected?!"

"Allow me to introduce this person, 'Birdie'! As for our relationship… we're…"

The reporters were all literally on the edge of their seats as they waited for Gilbert to continue. "Just friends."

"… Huh!? What the hell is that?!" Someone yelled as the crowd started booing.

"Ack!" Gilbert and Matthew flinched at the crowd's sudden outburst.

"I'm really sorry to have gotten your hopes up… but you see we can't possibly have a romantic relationship or get married…" every word was another cut at both Gilbert and Matthew's heart. "Because **he**… is a boy!"

Gilbert smiled as the crowd stared in shock as Matthew pulled off the wig and dress in one swift move.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeehh?!"

"Alright then!" A loud Alfred said as he made his way towards the couple. "Well, with that said…"

"Is that Alfred from Hetalia?! Why is he here?!" Someone in the audience asked.

"My little brother Matthew is making his showbiz debut!" He announced as he shoulder hugged the younger blonde. "Everyone! Please look after him!"

* * *

**[A/N:] **Whoot whoot! I finished! Sorry it took me so long~ Well who wants to hear what my younger brother and his friend did today? Well my younger sister and I share a room and it's on the second floor, so we don't usually go up there until we go to sleep... as she was going to bed, she noticed a blue walmart sticker on our door. She opened the door and saw that the stickers were **_everywhere_**. On the ceiling, our bed, our pillows, the closet, the dressers, and all four walls. She counted 48 stickers in total... that's going to be fun to clean up...

There's some German in this chapter. **I don't know any German** besides what Hetalia and German songs have taught me. The German's supposed to say "Big brother." but I got the translation from Google and I know how unreliable that is... **so if it's wrong please tell me.**

Ahaha, did anyone guess what website "JaWho" was supposed to be? It's so PruCan... Did you see what I did there? O3O

So who else saw that little snippet of Office!DenNor and hint of SuFin?

Well I have some good news and bad news... none of it affects this in any way, shape, or form... I just want to share the news with you lovely people.

Bad news first I guess. My facebook "husband"/ boyfriend Johan is from Sweden... he had to leave and isn't coming back, so I'm a bit heart broken about it. We've promised to find each other in the future, but it's going to be a bit hard seeing as I have no idea what he looks like and I don't know where in Sweden he's from...

The good news is that my Norwegian/Swedish friend Tina, and my other Swedish Friend Frida are coming to America for New Years! Isn't that exciting?! I can't wait until they come over! Though my bestie Kathy, La, Jazmin, and I still need to plan on what we're going to do... Tina's going to be staying with my family and Frida will be staying with my friend Kathy. It's a shame we couldn't keep our original plans to meet in Norway with Magne and Johan... but things being the way they are... yeah...

Anyway~! Please review! Reviews are LOVE~!


	17. Act 12

Hello everyone! How are you? I hope you didn't have to wait _too_ long for this, and if you're still here reading: You're awesome for putting up with my late updates! I'm sorry!

**Warnings**: ... Non that I could see...

**NOTES: **Matthew's thoughts are no longer going to be underlined. Oh, and there's a reason why Canada's name is spelled two different ways in this chapter. Starting as of now, Matthew will be the the Otaku version and Mathieu will be the celebrity version. So if you see someone talking about "Mathieu" they don't mean glasses wearing, Kumajiro and Jillian loving "Matthew". Got it? No? Oh well.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the manga Love Stage! or Hetalia.

* * *

["The Bonnefoy's Second Son- Mathieu's Big Celebrity Debut!" read the headline to the local news papers' entertainment section. In the center of the page was a photo of Alfred shoulder hugging Matthew as he introduced the younger blonde in the Tomato Room of the grand Nonno Hotel. "What we all thought was Gilbert Belischmidt's wedding announcement caused a stir at the press conference! His partner was actually a boy!"

There were also side-by-side 'before and after' photos of Matthew dressed as a boy and a girl a few paragraphs under the larger photo. Near the bottom of the page was a small chart that read "The Bonnefoy Family". The chart had a photo of a smiling Francis, under the Father label, a blushing Jeanne under the Mother label, and a dashing Alfred under Older Brother.

"Two Celebrity Generations" "Mathieu's (18) Debut" "The Bonnefoy's Second Son" "Actually a Boy!" Where just a few of the other media's headlines.]

"Hey, did you see? Did you see?" A young teen girl said as she showed her friend the screen on her phone. The Tweet page read:

**[TOP TAGS**

**Mathieu**

Gilbert

Debut

Press conference

Commercial

Bonn. Family]

"Totally! The debut press conference, right? He's Alfred's little brother!"  
"So he's really a guy?" Asked another girl not too far away.

"A total cutie, right?" The first girl sighed.

"That 'Mathieu'!" they all said in unison.

* * *

The small condo was quiet except for Gilbird's happy chirping and the soft hum of running water from the shower. The young albino gently rinsed the conditioner from his silver locks and tuned the warm water off. With one hand he rubbed a towel to dry his still wet hair, and with the other he pulled his phone out of his short's pocket as he left his bathroom.

"Let's see… I think I'll send a Good-Morning text to Birdie~." He tapped away at his phone as he walked into the living room where his younger brother, a tall bulky blonde with blue eyes, was watching the news forecast on the flat screen.

["And so, what we all thought was a press conference to announce Gilbert Belischmidt's imminent wedding turned out instead to be his partner Mathieu's debut announcement!" Came a voice of a young girl as they showed footage of Matthew speaking at the Tomato Room. The screen shifted to show the anchor room where a young girl in a red dress, and a young blonde man in a green suit were showed. They both had similar haircuts, they both had shining green eyes of the same shade, one could call them twins, but the younger girl had a violet ribbon tied to her hair. Where the girl looked sweet and innocent, the man looked like he was trying to keep himself from blushing or smiling.

"And the person we all thought to be a girl was actually a guy! They really got us, huh?" All though the male was told to read and talk with more emotion, his emotions were still a bit forced.

"I still can't believe he's not a girl!"

"And not just that Lily, Mathieu's father is non other than the famous singer often on our AJP singing contest, Francis Bonnefoy! And his mother is the great Jeanne Bonnefoy!" An image of Francis was shown on the screen behind the two blondes. Once Jeanne was mentioned her image showed up next to Francis and the camera zoomed in to the Bonnefoy family. "His older brother is the vocalist for the band HETALIA, Alfred!"

"Wow, Vash! What a family!" Exclaimed Lily. "It's been a while since we've seen a newcomer from such impressive lineage… What do you think, commentator Juan Carlos?"

*****Juan Carlos Martinez was a man with lightly tanned skin, shaggy dark brown hair that looked almost a bluish black in certain lighting. He had light brown eyes and wore a crisp black suit with a blood red tie. He was also in the sister station back in Mexico along with his fellow anchor members, *****Belinda Castro, *****William Sanchez, and *****Maria De Jesus.

"Well…" He said as he brushed his hair out of his face, his Spanish accent deeply showing when he spoke. "There's always a lot to be said about second generation talents, but… at the very least, he's adorable!"

"Oh yes! Definitely a cute one!" Stated Maria with a light blush on her face.

"Honestly, he's definitely my type." Joked William.

" 'Cute is justice', right?" Laughed Belinda along with the others.

"Ummm… well, that's it for now. We eagerly await what Mathieu will do from here on!" Lily said a bit uncomfortable as they went on a much-needed commercial break.]

Gilbert stood in awe as he continued to watch the colorful cell phone commercial that had replaced Lily and Vash's faces. "_That's right! Birdie debuting means, that the whole world will know of his adorableness!_"

The younger blonde on the couch continued to watch his older brother as he freaked out about Matthew. Honestly, his brother was so easy to read sometimes.

"_Which means… everyone in the whole world is now my rival in love!_!" The albino thought panicking. "_Why on earth didn't I realize this sooner?!"_

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the BonnPro Office…**

"Yes…. Yes, of course. Then please E-mail or Fax your proposal." Riley Kirkland said through a forced smile as he helped his brothers in the office. He had just hung up with another company that wanted to work with the newest family star. A second hadn't even passed when the phone rung again.

Sensing his brother's fury as well, Allistor answered the call before Riley broke the phone all together. He might not enjoy working with his brothers, but at least it paid well and he was allowed to work from home every so often. Today just so happened to not be one of those days. A quick glance at the clock told him he still had a good half hour before he could take his smoke break.

"Yes, this is BonnPro." He nearly growled. "Yes, messages for Mathieu go through here."

"Well then, we look forward to working with you. Goodbye." Arthur smiled as he ended another successful call asking to work with Matthew. Once he caught his breath, he released a low chuckle that made his older brothers smirk. "_Exactly as planned! Just look at this response!" _

Arthur turned in his chair to watch his brothers for a bit. "Yes? Of course." Allistor replied through clenched teeth. "About Mathieu…" Riley forced another smile.

"_Our office phones have been ringing off the hook since the second the press conference ended!"_ Arthur turned back to his workspace. "_But… here's where it gets tricky. What exactly should we make that useless Matthew do? If possible, I'd like to start out with something easy to get him used to the wing of things." _

The soft jingles of the door bell echoed throughout the office and home area. Seeing as the only one home was a shut in Matthew, and how both elder Kirkland brothers were in the middle of phone calls, Arthur went over to the intercom to see it was a delivery guy.

"Delivery for Matthew from Amazone!" They announced.

"Oh, coming!" Arthur watched the package he placed on the floor that he had signed for. "_Another package for Matthew? How many does this make since yesterday? He's been shut up in his room since the press conference… Just what is that boy doing in there? Quite suspicious, if you ask me…" _

Curiosity getting the better of him, Arthur gripped the edge of the light brown tape. "That's it! I'm taking a peek inside!" and with that he pulled the tape clean off. The contents of the package shocked him. "Th—this is…!"

.

.

Continuous clicks could be heard from the inside of Matthew's bedroom. He currently sat in his dark room, the only source of light coming from the computer screen, as he continued to mumble the words "Buy" and "Bid" over and over again. His bed was neatly made from him not sleeping in it; his floor though was a different story. The floor was full of opened boxes and different colored shipping peanuts were scattered here and there.

"Buy…" A click. "Buy…" click. "Bid…" another click. "Ah! This one only comes used! Nothing for it. Buy. Crap! Someone else put a bid in at the last minute!" Matthew's concentration was pulled away with a series of knocks at his door.

"Matthew! A package arrived for you!" hearing Arthur's voice caused him to go into a slight shock. Usually the person just knocked and left the package outside his door.

"Oh, uh, thanks! I'm busy at the moment, so just leave it there!"

_Please don't come in! Please don't come in! Please don't come in!_

With a long sigh and a few steps backward, Arthur kicked open the door jolting Matthew out of his skin.

"Arthur?! What the heck?! What are yo—?!"

"As I suspected…" Arthur said placing the package next to all the other ones. "This is all Gilbert Belischmidt-related merchandise!" At his feet were piles of Tee shirts with Gilbert's face, CD covers Gilbert had modeled for, and many photo books of the young talented actor.

Matthew blushed and shrieked a manly shriek in embarrassment as Arthur caught him. "No-no, this is… reference material, or… or study material, you see…"

"… Are you in love with Gilbert?" Arthur asked as he watched the young blonde rustle around the room trying to put his stash away and come up with a horrible excuse at the same time. Matthew froze and looked at him, silently pleading not to be asked more questions, when his face erupted in a beautiful blush.

"I… I'm not in _love_ with him…!" Matthew said as he deliberately avoided eye contact.

"Oh really?" Arthur asked unconvinced. "Then what is _this?"_ He asked as he pulled up a calendar of Gilbert to show Matthew.

"Uwaaah!" Matthew hid his blushing face, turning and pulling his hair, as embarrassed tears fell from his eyes. "Th-that must have been sent here by mistake or something!" he tried to reason. "Before I knew it, it was in my cart and-!"

"I see…" Arthur said looking around at his new stash. "A mistake huh…?"

"Wh—what're you trying to imply, Arthur?! Something you want to say to me?!" Matthew tried to yell out in frustration, but in reality his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Oh, nothing. In fact, I won't say anything unnecessary at all. But let me say one thing…" He said looking seriously at Matthew, before his face relaxed into a genuine smile. "If it's Gilbert, then I won't object."

"Eh?! But—why not?" The younger blonde asked in shock. "I mean , we're both guys, so…"

"Gilbert is…" Arthur combed his fingers through his messy hair. "A good guy, in my opinion."

Blushing slightly, Matthew turned his face away. "I—I don't need to have _you_ tell me that to know that much!"

"Oh, is that so?" Sighed the Britt. "_Though I find his popularity the most appealing…"_

_I know, I know… but… I just can't accept that I have feelings for Gilbert as easily as that. I mean… I'm a guy…!_

Arthur watched in silence as Matthew sat before his pile of Gilbert-related things without doing anything. Smiling, he sighed once more. "Well there's no need to rush into these things, lad. But for a gloomy otaku such as yourself, I think you're finally growing up!"

"Arthur! Way to be upfront and mean!" Matthew gapped.

"Now, moving on, Matthew! How long do you plan on staying cooped up in here?" Arthur grabbed the back of Matthew's shirt and started to drag the younger out of his room. "Starting today, I'll have you acting like a real celebrity!"

"WHAAAT?! But… my auctions!"

* * *

**Mean while with Gilbert onset…**

The crew watched in shock as Gilbert slammed into the same street pole he had ran into a few takes back.

"Cut! Cut!" called the unhappy director.

"Are you okay, Gilbert?" asked one of the girls from the make-up crew.  
"I'm getting deja'vu over here…" Murmured Elizaveta as she massaged her temples.

"S-sorry! I was spacing out…" Gilbert apologized as he rubbed his sore face.

"More than that, are you hurt?" asked one of the assistants.

"I'll touch-up your make up, okay. So try not to rub your face again…" said the make up girl.

"Then let's take a break, for now!" called the assistant.

"Oh, right! I saw your press conference the other day, Gilbert!" said the co-actor the albino was currently working with. Gilbert tensed up at the mention of the press conference. He was going to bring up his Birdie! "I'd love to met that 'Mathieu" kid! Please introduce us next time, 'kay?"

"Ooh yeah, that kid is so cute!" Said one of the female actors as she stopped to talk to them. Many more actors started to form a ceircle around Gilbert, all wanting to talk about the new actor Mathieu. "I wanna meet him, too!"

"Me too! Me too!"  
"And me!"

"_Like I thought! Everyone else is after Birdie, too!"_ Gilbert glared at the size of the circle that was around him. "_What do I do…? If I take my time, someone else will come and snatch Matthew away from me! Or, well… I guess it's hard to have him stolen away when we aren't even going out… _

"_Before I realized it, I'd been friend-zoned, and now I've made no progress at all…"_ Gilbert had somehow managed to disperse the crowd of people that had formed, and was currently drinking some iced water to help clear his dizziness. "_But if I rush things, I'll scare him off… and I promised I wouldn't do anything to make him hate me…For the time being, I'll definitely won't introduce him to anyone!" _

"Good morning!" Called a British voice as he and a young blonde walked into the set. Gilbert's serious plan was crushed in less than 5 seconds. "Is producer Adnan available? I've come to introduce our new-comer." Standing behind Arthur was a newly polished Mathieu.

"Oh, sorry but Mr. Adnan has stepped out for a moment…" informed the assistant.

"Then we'll wait for him."

"_HUH?!"_ Gapped Gilbert as he watched Arthur and Matthew walk along side the short Egyptian assistant. "Birdie?!"

"Huh?" Arthur looked around trying to find the source of the familiar voice, but Matthew beat him to it. Before he knew it the young blonde was already moving towards the albino.

"Oh, Gilbert!" Blushed said blonde.

"W-what are you doing here?" Gilbert asked in almost a whisper. He didn't want that crowd of people back.

"Going around and saying my hellos as a new guy, apparently!" Matthew smiled as he reached Gilbert's side. "Arthur and I have been visiting a bunch of production companies and TV stations. What about you?"

"I'm doing a drama… but more importantly, you should lave right—"

"Kyaaah! Speak of the devil!" Cried one of the female actors as she and a few others made their way towards the couple. "Introduce us, Gilbert!"

"Uhh… this is Mathieu." Gilbert introduced sadly.

"H—hi! I'm Mathieu! Pleased to meet you!" Smiled Matthew.

"Kyaaa! So cute!" one girl gushed.

"He's so beautiful in person!" Another said excitedly as they crowded around Matthew, kicking Gilbert off to the side to watch.

"How old are you?" An actor asked.

"I—I'm 18…"

"Whoa, really? You look younger!"

"We saw your press conference!" Another person said.

"I'm a fan of your brother!" The first girl said.

"I worked with your mother a long time ago!"

"Mind if I take a picture with you?"

"Ooh, me too!" Gilbert continued watching as the other actors flocked after Matthew's attention.

"Wow! What supple skin!"

"Mind if I touch your cheeks? Kyaaa! So soft!"

"So slender!"

"Hey look! His eye color is so pretty!" Gilbert snapped. He grabbed Matthew's wrist and ran, dragging a confused worried blonde behind him.

"Gilbert?!" Matthew asked as he was dragged past Arthur. "Wait—Gilbert! What's going on here?!" And they were gone.

"Aww… he got taken way!"

"What's up with Gilbert, I wonder?"

"No clue…" Arthur watched in silence as the actors continued to mumble amongst themselves.

* * *

The young couple was seen dashing through hallways towards the back dressing rooms. Matthew cried for Gilbert to answer him, but his cries fell against death ears.

"Hey, Gilbert! I said HEY! Please wait...! I can't… run… anymore…! Uwah!" A dressing room door was opened and Matthew was tossed in, landing on the carpeted floor nearly missing the coffee table. The door was slammed closed behind them. "Wh—what's your problem?"

Gilbert stood in font of the door, slowly trying to catch his breath as he locked the door behind him. He took off the black wig, and quickly took out his colored contacts. When ruby eyes clashed with lavender, Matthew's heart speed up causing a light blush to form on his face.

"W—what is it? What's wrong, Gilbert?" Matthew asked worriedly.

"…hy… Why were you smiling so much at those guys?!" Gilbert suddenly asked.

"Huh? Well—Arthur told me to at least smile as much as I could while doing these greetings, so…"

"Then why were you letting them touch you so much?!" Jealously rung loudly with Gilbert's accusations.

"Letting them…? What're you talking about, Gilbert?"

"Dammit… I knew this was dangerous…." Matthew watched as Gilbert covered his face with one hand, and pushed himself off the door with the other. "It's only the beginning and already…"

"Gilbert? You're acting really wei—" A hand quickly brushed by his face silencing the younger male. The tight embrace he now found himself in was unseen, but not unwelcome to the younger. "Gil…"

"Birdie… how exactly do you feel about me…?" The hot voice asked at Matthew's ear.

_Huh…?_

* * *

**[A/N:]** You guys have no idea how sorry I am that this is out so late. I'll try to get the next act as soon as I can, but I seriously can't stay focused on writing for so long. I actually started writing this a while ago, and I had enough of keeping you waiting so I basically forced myself to finish this chapter. I started around 2pm and it is now 1am... ahhh... the powers of internet distractions...

*Juan Carlos Martinez is my favorite name for Mexico. I don't know if it's been used, but I don't really care, and I know that a lot of people have one of Spain's last names for him too, but I support the theory that all the Latin countries are Spain's cousins, not his brothers/sisters. Spain has one Older Brother and it's Portugal... at lest in my theory. The others that are listed as his co-hosts are other names I like for other Spanish speaking countries. Belinda's was mostly picked 'cause I was hearing one of her songs all day today.

I added some more countires besides Mexico and Egypt in this chapter, can anyone find them all? Winner gets a virtual cookie that 2p!England made!

Well I might not have to move anymore, it all depends on a lot of things. But at least I don't have to pack my stuff away. Oh, I got one of my tattoos redone, the guy had to go over some faded lettering and he added some swirls and birds. Well anyways, the reason I'm sharing my tattoo with you guys is because it ITCHES like CRAZY. Anyone that has a tattoo can tell you that you're not supposed to scratch it, you could scratch away the ink or get some scars that won't go away if you do. So I'm sitting here with an itchy foot and I can't scratch it. Oh, and it itches 'cause it's healing. Anyone know of a way to make it less itchy, besides putting lotion on it?

Ok my Lovely followers, I will try to write the next act as soon as I can. I know the next chapter is coming up, so maybe I'll have it up around that time? Maybe a few days after it's uploaded?

Anyway, Please review! Reviews are LOVE~!


	18. Act 13

It's late! I know it is! I'm really sorry! The holidays came up, then Frida and Tina came over from Sweden and Norway, then College classes started up again... I'm so sorry! Please forgive me? Q.Q

**Warnings**: Language

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia or Love Stage.

* * *

" Birdie… how exactly do you feel about me?" His hot voice asked in Matthew's ear.

_Huh? _

"Gil… Gilbert?" Matthew asked worriedly.

"Do you… like me even a little bit?" The albino asked as his arms tightened around the younger male. "Or... am I still just a texting buddy?"

A bit shocked with his heart beating faster, Matthew tried to answer, "Th… that's…" but Gilbert felt a lie coming and pushed the younger down on to the floor. "Oww! Hey! What's the big-?!"

"I'm just—_worried_, that's all!" Gilbert confessed as a light shade of rose colored his face. "Worried… about how famous you're getting, about how there'll be a lot more people who like you…!"

"Huh?"

"The thought of you getting taken away by someone else…" More color reached Gilbert's face and a bet of sweat had started to stick some hair to his face. "… It _scares_ me!"

"Gilbert…" Matthew's heart skipped a beat hearing the albino's sudden confession.

"So, I…" The hands holding the blonde down loosened in grip and the albino's arms struggled to keep him up right. "I just… want to know that there's … something… be…tween…" It was then that Matthew noticed the color hadn't left the others face, and the sweat had increased and that the other was shaking trying to maintain his balance. "Ussss…." Gilbert wobbled and landed with a 'thump' next to the blonde.

"Gilbert?!" Matthew cried as he sat up. The young teen turned Gilbert to his side to get a better look at his face. "Wai—hey, Gilbert?! What's wrong? Hang in there, Gilbert!" He started shaking his shoulder, but Gilbert would only moan in discomfort. "You feel hot… don't tell me…" Matthew placed his hand on Gilbert's forehead and flinched at the touch. "Maple! You've got a horrible fever!"

The slam of a door being forced open could be heard a few halls down. But the flustered, panicked, and frantic voice that called for Arthur could be heard through out most of the building as the blonde looked for the older man.

* * *

**And so…**

"It seems he developed a fever from overworking himself." Sighed Elizaveta as the nurse walked out of the hospital room.

Gilbert was lying on a hospital bed wearing nothing but a light green hospital robe and an IV in his right arm. His fever hadn't broken yet and Matthew sat worriedly at his side while Elizaveta and Arthur talked not too far away.

"We'll keep him over-night and watch his condition." The Hungarian told the Britt as she bowed in apology. "I apologize for an inconvenience we may have caused you Arthur."

"Not at all." Arthur smiled as she made her way towards the door. "Please take care." And with a smile and nod, she was gone to call Gilbert's younger bother and his father. The older blonde sighed and turned to see Matthew still staring worriedly by Gilbert's side. "Come, Matthew. Let's be on our way."

"R—right." Matthew got up hesitantly and took one last glance behind him before shutting the door.

"Gilbert… even with his already packed schedule, he still worked in that press conference… we may have asked too much of him…" Arthur confessed as they walked down the cold hospital hallway.

_Gilbert… I wonder… if the reason he looked so pained was because of the fever… or… because of me…?_

* * *

** Several Days Later**

"Yes, this is BonnPro." Arthur answered automatically as he placed the phone at his ear. "Oh! You're Gilbert's… Yes, thank you for the other day. Yes, Right. Oh, really? Oh no, not at all—I'm relieved to hear that. Yes, yes. Then, we should…"

Before Arthur could finish his conversation with the energetic man on the phone, the doorbell had gone off. "Hm?"

"I have a delivery for Matthew from JaWho, Amazone, Edwin Books, Animi, and HetaLemon." Arthur just stared at the large pile of stacked boxes that reached half his height.

"_Again?!"_ He asked himself. "_Ever since we got back from this hospital, he's locked himself in his room and gone on an online shopping spree! What has he bought __**now**__?!"_ Not wanting to waist anymore time, Arthur started the painstakingly long process of taking every box up the stairs to Matthew's room.

"Matthew! There's been another delivery for you." After knocking on the door, the Britt was met with silence. "_No response… guess I'll have to just kick the door down again!" _

Just as he was getting ready to swing, the door slowly opened to reveal a gloomy and annoyed otaku. "Arthur…?" His voice sent the Britt into a cold sweat.

"What's wrong, Matthew?! Are you ill?!"

"Nah… just haven't been sleeping well lately is all." He said between a yawn. "But you've got great timing. There's something I've been wanting to ask you…" Matthew confessed as he slowly creaked the door wider for Arthur to pass.

"I see…" Arthur started moving nervously into the teen's room. "Then please excuse the in—"

Books adorned every free space in Matthew's room. There was who knows how many books all over the floor and his bed and who knows how many more stacked unevenly in boxes. If one looked closely, they would notice that all the books had a small red heart on the spine and most of them had small red hearts with the letters 'R-18' on the cover as well. Most of the new books Matthew had around his room where almost all in a shade of pink or they had some sort of pink somewhere on the cover.

"Wh—what's with this _mountain_ of manga?!" Arthur asked in shock.

"It's just BL manga." Matthew said with a glint in his eyes as he watched Arthur carefully.

"BL? I feel like you mentioned that before…" He confessed as he walked farther into the room, being careful not to disturb any of the piles of manga on the floor.

"They're gay romance comics!" Matthew stated as if it was common knowledge.

"Huh?! Why the bloody hell would you buy so much of-?!"

"I thought I'd do a little proactive studying, so I bought all of the BL Manga ranked 1 to 100 and read them."

"I…see…" Arthur could pretty much tell Matthew was going to ask his question soon. He didn't need the fairies or Mint Bunny to tell him that.

"And… now there's something that I'm confused by…"

"…And that is?" He asked hesitantly.

"Does doing it with another guy hurt? Or does it not?" He asked bluntly and loudly, catching Arthur off guard. Seeing the older male not respond right way, Matthew pulled up two R-18 manga that were laying on his bed and opened them up to the middle of the smut. "Look! In this one, it looks like it really hurts! But in this one it looks like, 'Omg it's my first time but it feels sooo good!' So which is the truth?!"

"…_That's what's he's wondering about?!" _Arthur watched the seriousness in the teens face, and wondered if he had been too loud with Alfred one too many times for Matthew to be asking him this question. _"This kid's really proactive, but god is he an idiot…"_ he ran his hand through his messy blonde hair and sighed before giving Matthew a serious look.

"I suppose if you want a serious answer…" Matthew nodded eagerly. "It depends on your partner!"  
"On my partner?!" Matthew gasped in dramatic surprise at finally getting his answer.

"The situation will vary greatly depending on the knowledge, experience, age, and size of your partner. For example, should your partner be relatively young with no experience, there's a high probability that it will hurt."

"I get it now!" Matthew nodded along.

"So, then, umm…" The younger blonde begain to fidget with his fingers and avoid eye contact. "Just, uh… for reference…"

"Yes?"

"How…" Matthew took a shy glance upwards, a blush on his face. "How do you think… Gilbert would be?"

"Ummm…." Again, Arthur ran his hand through his hair. "_I… really want to reassure him that he'd be fine… but that guy doesn't seem like he's had any experience with another guy… and he doesn't seem to know how to hold himself back…"_

Arthur averted his gase as he tried to smile reassuringly. "It might… hurt _a little_…"

"Noooooooooooo!" Matthew cried as he went to sit in a dark corner of his room. "I knew it… I can't go through with it… two guys is just… too scary."

"_And now we're back to square one!"_ the Britt though with a huff. "_Geez, this kid'll be running around in circles forever." _Arthur watched as the younger male shivered and trembled in his corner before speaking up again. "Well, forget that for now. I've got some good news here!"

Matthew stopped mopping to hear what the good news was. "It seems Gilbert was discharged from the hospital and is back home. He's canceled all his work for today and is focusing on recovering."

He stood slowly. "… I see." And moved over to his closest and quickly put on a red button down shirt over his plain white tee. "I'm headed out for a little bit." He announced as he placed his book bag on his shoulder.

"To see Gilbert?" Arthur asked following him out of his room.  
"Nope." He replied glancing behind him quickly as not to trip going down the stairs. "I've got a meeting with the guys from the manga research club about our doujinshi festival this summer."

"Huh?! You're not going to check in on Gilbert?!" Arthur asked as Matthew stopped at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Sorry! This summer festival is one thing I can't let pass!" Matthew answered in all seriousness. "We finally managed to secure a booth, so I've gotta make some flyers!"

"_Is this guy really that big of an idiot?!" _Arthur asked himself as the younger blonde finished putting on his shoes and was making his way towards the front door. "But..!"

"Plus…I _can't_ go… see Gilbert yet…"

Arthur was shocked. Maybe his boy was growing up after all… "Well—just remember, the public knows your face now, so be careful!"  
"Yeah. For some reason no one notices me when I've got my glasses on, though, so I'll be fine." Matthew laughed confidently. "Well I'm off!" he waved.

"Right, take care." Arthur waved back. "_…Well would you look at that…There's nothing to worry about; he _is_ giving this some serious thought… _

"_Though he's such an idiot, he's going about it in a really roundabout way…" _Arthur sighed and walked back to his office. "Ugh, good grief…"

* * *

**Meanwhile on the streets with Matthew…**

_Right… I can't go see Gilbert yet… not so long as I haven't decided on my feelings yet. Plus… I don't think I should put off making a decision about how I feel any further… at this rate… all I'm doing is hurting Gilbert… Yes or No. I have to decide for certain!_

"Huh?" He asked himself as he stepped out of the station. "Where were we meeting again…? As not to walk into anyone as he checked his text messages, Matthew walked slowly the meeting place's general direction.

Though he walked slowly and cautiously, others around him didn't. Including a petite brunette with a stay curl dressed in a light green summer dress. The girl dashed right toward him and ended up slamming right into him, knocking his glasses off during the impact, breaking them instantly.

"Ah!" She gasped.  
"Ack!" Matthew paled and panicked. "Oh crap, what do I do now…?"

"Ve…" the girl said nervously crouching down to see the damage she had done to the glasses. "I—I'm so sorry! What can I do…?! Wait, ve? Ah! You're 'Mathieu'!" She cried as she looked at his face.

"I saw the press conference with my girlfriend, Louise! *_Mio Dio, sei quindi piuttosto! _Please shake my hand!" She said quickly and excitedly.

"Ah—um, please keep it down!" Mathieu tried to shush as he nervously looked around. A crowed had already stared to form.

"Huh? What's going on?" A passing girl asked. "Apparently that's Mathieu!" Another cried. Mathieu froze hearing his name behind him. "Oh, from that press conference the other day? Alfred's little brother?"

Mathieu quickly had random people off the street running up to him. "Kyaa! Please let us shake your hand!" a few girls cried. "Me too! Me too!" A boy cried from his other side.

"Huh? What's the fuss over?" some people not that far off asked. "Let's go check it out!"

"Umm—Sorry, but could you please—not push—!" The newest celebrity asked breathless.

_Craaaap! At this rate…! I've gotta get out of here!_

Letting the adrenaline take over, Mathieu ran as fast as he could; trying to lose the crowed that had surrounded him.

"Ah! He's getting away!" He heard someone say behind him.

"Waaaaiiittt! Give us an autograph, ve!" cried the girl that had ran into him first.

"A handshake!"  
"A Picture!"

"Uwaaahhh!" Mathieu cried as he dashed away.

_What do I do?! I can't run any faster than this! Someone save meeee!_

* * *

**With the Manga Club…**

"…Geez, Matt's late." Xiang sighed. The trio from the manga club stood outside an anime shop as they waited for their 4th member.

"Are you sure you told him right place to meet, Xiang?" Katyusha asked nervously as she sewed on one of the buttons on her shirt that had gone flying earlier.

" Of course I did!" The Chinese boy huffed. "Should I try calling?" He mumbled as he placed the phone up to his ear.

Lovino sighed as he put his cell-phone away after texting his Spanish boyfriend. "…Huh?" he asked himself as he heard a familiar cry coming down the street. As he looked towards the commotion, he saw a lot of people running across the street to follow someone.

"Veeee! Mathieeeeuuu! Waaaaiiittt!" He heard someone that looked like a female version of his younger brother cry.  
"This way!" someone at the front of the group called.

" _'Mathieu'_?" The Italian asked himself.

"Hey! Matt's not answering his phone!"

"Wait here; I'm going to check his out." Lovino said before he dashed after the crowd.

"Lovino?" Katyusha asked.

* * *

**Meanwhile… **

"Huh…?" the leader of the group asked. "Where'd Mathieu go?"  
"He vanished!" Someone whispered as they caught their breath.

"Wait, who exactly were we chasing…?" someone murmured.

"Some celeb!"

"Ve… I wanted to get his picture…." Mathieu watched behind the crack in the door as the crowed started to disperse.

"Well, whatever, let's go!"

"Phew!" He sighed as he slid down the now shut door. "I finally managed to shake them…

"Man, being a celebrity is hard. And geez! Human's herd mentality is scary stuff! I just slipped in here because the door was open… where the Maple am I?" Mathieu looked around to see iron framework, wires, and large plastic sheets covering the area. "A construction area? Still I'm safe!"

"I'd better send an S.O.S. to Arthur… Oh crap! I missed a call from Xiang!" Mathieu was about to call Arthur when he heard someone step in front of him.

"Huh? Did someone sneak in? We're in the middle of something! **Fuck off**." The man before him had blonde hair that seemed to defey the laws of physics. He wore a white shirt dark jeans and a white and blue scarf. Behind him was a dark skinned man with dreadlocks, a red hawaiien shirt, and a taller man with messy strawberry blonde hair wearing a dark green military coat, light blue jeans, and a white scarf that seamed to have been torn and stained red at the ends. Between them a blonde main with glasses stood with tears running down his face holding an open wallet.

_Gah! Out of the frying pan and into the fire!_

"I—I'm sorry! I'll leave right—"

"Ah!" cried the dark skinned man. "Hey! This guy's famous!"

Mathieu paled and froze in shock.

"I saw him on TV the other day!"

"Pretty sure they said he was the little brother of 'Hetalia's Alfred!" Said the other one.

"Woooow, seriously?" the leader said stepping in front of the young blonde and tilted his head up to get a better look. "I see now… definitely a looker! But—a little brother? Sure you don't mean sister, Alexander?"

"Mmm, nope, pretty sure it was a little brother…"

"Really~…" He leered. "Then how about we just check to see if he's a boy or a girl?"

"Ooh! Nice idea there, Lars!" said the dark skinned man.

_Crap!_

Matthew turned his head and made to open the door behind him, but the taller blonde noticed and slammed his hand above Mathieu's head. "Not so fast… You're not getting away that easily!"

"Let's have a little playtime, shall we…?" he said with a fake loving tone that sent shivers down Mathieu's spine.  
"No—Stop…!"

* * *

**[A/N:] **Again I apologize that it's really late, my Loves! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to make you guys wait this long!

***Translations**- _Mon Dio,__ sei quindi piuttosto! (Italian) : My God, You're so pretty! _

Please remember that I only know English and Spanish, so if my Italian is off, please let me know.

Did you catch which countries were new to this chapter? If you guess correctly, I'll give you something~ maybe...

I'll start working on the next chapter soon, but I don't know when it'll be up... I hope it's soon... I don't like making you guys wait so long.

**_Where did Lovino go?! Will Arthur ever get that S.O.S. call? Will Gilbert ever get out of the FriendZone?! And what will happen to Mathieu!? Find out in Act 14! _**

Please leave a review. Reviews are LOVE~!


	19. Act 14

I'm so sorry you guys! I really am! College this semester was a lot harder for me. I tried to write during my Spring break but I was too busy catching up on homework. Then Midterms came, then essay week, then more exams, then final papers, then FINALS, and it was crazy and stressful! QAQ. And I've missed you guys! I passed all my classes! 2 As, 1 B, and 1 C. I'm so proud of myself dOwOb! Oh! And for those of you who are interested I made a tumblr not to long ago (just because I was on there everyday since december... so yeah.) It's asingledistantrose . tumblr . com (just remove the spaces).

I'm behind in writing, so I'm posting as I finish the chapters. I don't think I'll be posting another tonight seeing as how late it is already, but I think act 15 and maybe act 16 should be up sometime tomorrow. Hopefully anyways, since that's the plan and I have ADD when it comes to concentrating on writing... Well I used some basic Italian and Spanish in this chapter, so if you don't understand anything (or if the Italian is wrong) let me know or use Google translate.

**Warnings**: Lovino's beautiful vocabulary and SpaMano scene (because it's my OTP so deal with it.)

**Note**: I also changed how thoughts appear in the story. Thoughts will now look like "_This"_ for everyone. Matthew's will no longer be centered.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own hetalia or love stage!

* * *

"Let's have a little playtime, shall we…?" Lars said with a fake loving tone that sent shivers down Mathieu's spine as he grabbed at the younger teen's shirt.  
"No—Stop…!" panicked, Mathieu tried to make a mad dash for it.

"Hey, wait up!" called the Cuban as Lars ran after Mathieu.

"This way, guys!" Lars called as he made a wide turn, cornering the poor boy. "Grab 'im!"

"Yes sir!" the others called as they managed to catch and pin the arising star to the dirt floor.

"Aaaaand Gotcha!" Cruz said in a singsong voice.

"Lemme go!" Mathieu screamed as the tried to get up, only to be pushed down by the Ukrainian male.

"Hey, don't struggle!" Alexander huffed against the struggling man. Lars laughed darkly as he made his way over to the others.

"Now," he said as he awkwardly straddled Mathieu to keep the younger blonde's legs from kicking. A rough hand tugged the panicked male's shirt up, almost instantly making him freeze. "Let's see if you're a guy or a girl!"

"No-!" Mathieu bit his lip in disgust as his chest was revealed.

"So he is a dude after all…" Lars said with disappointed eyes.

"Whoa…." Cruz gasped at the sight.  
"But—wait a second…" They watched in amazement as the person before them changed from being a person they would normally walk by, to one that belonged in a wet dream.

"Please…" Mathieu pleaded through teary eyes. "Let me go…" The sun's light was shining just right on Mathieu and the sight made the three grown men blush and their pants become too tight.

"Y-you know…" Started Lars with a shaking breath. "I'm starting to think that I might be fine with guys, too!"

"Me too! Me too!" cried the Ukrainian man as he held on to the young star tighter.

"Me three!" The Cubian also held on tighter, pulling Mathieu towards his body.

"WHAAA-?!"

"Sweet! Let's go for it!" Lars grabbed Mathieu's hips and pulled them tightly towards his as he lunged forward and started to sloppily lick at Mathieu's neck.

"NOOO!" Mathieu shut his eyes and clenched his teeth as Lars felt his upper torso and slowly work his way towards his pants.

"_I don't want this…!_" Mathieu fought to get his hands free, but it was no use. "_To think that these creeps are going to…!" _Lars popped Mathieu's button open. "_So disgusting… No, please! NO! I don't want this if it's not with Gilbert—!" _

Mathieu froze in shock, his body relaxing for an instant. "_I want… Gilbert?!" _

"Hm? Looks like he's calmed down some." Smirked Lars. "Guess now's my chance to—" He never got to finish. An angry French-Canadian's foot kicked an unsuspecting Dutch in the crotch, shocking the Ukrainian and Cuban.

The Dutch man cried in agony as he rolled away in pain from the French-Canadian, the Ukrainian going after him. "Whoa, Lars!" Mathieu took the opportunity, now that one of his arms was free, to grab a fist full of dirt and throw it at the Cuban's face and make a run for it. He never thought he'd actually have to use Arthur's direct genital offensive maneuver. He could almost hear the Britt telling him to make sure to aim straight for the jewels.

"Ack! There's sand in my eyes!" Cruz cried as he was blinded.

"H—he's getting away!" Called Alexander.

"_My bag!"_ Mathieu made sure to grab his bag before making all the twist and turns he had made earlier to get to an exit. Alexander stopped caring for their fallen leader, and followed an escaping Mathieu. "Stop right there, you little—"

Mathieu quickly took off his extra shirt and threw it at the Ukrainian's face. "Stay back!" He called before swinging his bag and hitting the other in the face. Knowing he didn't have much time before the other recovered and he ran out of stamina, Mathieu started running again. A faint voice called after him, telling him to stop.

"_Yeah right!_ _As if I'd let myself be had by guys like them!" _thought the teen as he ran back into crowed city streets. "_I want …__**Gilbert**__!"_

"Wait!" Angry voices called behind him.  
"They're still following me?!" Mathieu asked himself in shock as he turned to see the angry red faces of the two men following him.

"Matthew!" Shocked to hear a familiar voice, Matthew stopped. "Finally! Where the fuck have you been?!"

"Lovino!" Matthew cried as he practically threw himself at his friend. "There are some terrible men chasing me! HELP MEEE!"

"Cosa?!" Quickly looking around, Lovino found the perfect place to lose someone. "In here!" He grabbed Matthew's wrist and dragged his slower friend into the department store's bathroom.

Lovino leaned against one of the sinks to catch his breath as Mathew washed his flushed face with cold water. "Duck inside a building next time, idiota. They shouldn't be able to find you now…"

Matthew sighed in relief as he turned to face his friend. "Thanks Lovino! I didn't have a clue what I was going to do if they kept chasing me like that."

Lovino shook his head, already used to airheads. "What happened to your glasses, anyway?"

"They fell off and broke when a girl bumped into me…" He answered a bit uncomfortable. He heard the Italian sigh as he placed the back of his hand on his hips.

"I see… well, be careful—you're a celebrity now."

"Yeah," Matthew agreed. There wasn't much he could say to go against Lovino's 'big-brother' voice. "Well—wait, what?! You know about me, Lovi?"

"Well _duh_." Lovino answered, letting the horrid nickname slide since his boyfriend and younger brothers called him that all the time and he was slowly getting used to it. "I knew it was you the moment I saw you on TV. It'd be weirder if I _hadn't_ noticed, given how long we've known each other, you bastard. Though I don't think mio fratelli minori or the manga club members have figured it out yet."

"Oh… I guess so…" Matthew shouldn't have been that surprised that his childhood friend had known so quickly.

"And that albino-potato guy that visited our club—that was Gilbert Beilschmidt, right?" Lovino asked.

"W—whoa! You realized that too?" Matthew asked amazed.

"Duh. Anyone would notice! And Speaking of that potato… Ah!" He slapped a hand over his mouth. He was _not_ supposed to bring that up.

"What? What?" Matthew prompt. "What about Gilbert?"

"Uh, well… crap…" he sighed to himself. "D-Don't freak out or anything because I didn't tell you, Bastard. I'm sorta working as an assistant to 'Magical Boy Kumajiro's manga artist. You know, Fernandez-Sensei…" It felt weird calling his boyfriend by his last name…

"WHAT?!" Matthew called excitedly. "Holy maple leaves, for real? I wanna be his assistant, too! Introduce meeee!"

"T-that might be kinda…." Lovino couldn't bear to look at him. "_And this is exactly why I didn't tell him…" _

"Well, a little while back, that potato and his cranky-scary-as-fuck manager showed up at work and…"

* * *

**~FLASH BACK~**

Antonio hadn't been sleeping for the past week. His editor and ex-husband, Roderich, had been on his back about meeting his deadline every few hours. It didn't help that he played classical music, which put Antonio to sleep, to express his anger. The young Spanish man had just convinced the Austrian to leave, when bliss came to him in the form of a massage from none other than his boyfriend, Lovino. A low moan left the man's lips as he rolled his head back to get a look at his lover.

"Gracias, Lovi." He said tiredly. "That feels… mmmm… really good."

"You jerk. You haven't touched me in so long!" Lovino growled as he nipped at the Spaniard's neck as he continued to massage the knots from his lover's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Lovi. You know how Roddy can get—ouch! Loviii!" He whined.

"Don't talk about other guys while I'm here, you Bastard!" Lovino hissed in jealousy as he walked way.

"Aww, Lovi." Antonio called as he got up to follow him. "You know I didn't mean it that way." Lovino didn't react as tan arms snaked around his waist and pulled him close to the body behind him. "I love you, and _only_ you."

Lovino smiled and turned around to kiss Antonio when there was a loud knocking at the door. "Toni! Toni it's me, open up!" Called a loud voice.

Antonio sighed, quickly pecked Lovino's lips and went to open the front door for the Prussian. The Spaniard didn't have a chance to say anything, for as soon as he opened the door there was a vanilla envelope shoved in front of him.

"Please! Please just take a look at this manuscript!" Gilbert pleaded as an angry Elizaveta caught up with him and mouthed an apology.

"Aye Gil, well… It's kind of a war zone in here right now, amigo, so we don't really have the…"

"Please, just 5—no, even 1 minute is enough!" He said as Antonio took the package from him. "He's… My friend's just experienced his first major setback and has all but given up on his dreams! But I can't let him do that!

"If you could write something, just a quick message to him…! Please, I'm begging you!" He begged as he kneeled in front of the Spaniard. Antonio and Lovino where shocked. They'd never seen someone bow that low before. Antonio sighed but smiled none the less.

"Entiendo. I'll take a look."

"Th—thank you so much!"

**~END FLASHBACK~**

* * *

"That manuscript… was yours, wasn't it?" Asked Lovino to a touched Matthew. "I heard he begged and fought with his manager and Sensei's editors to get a chance to meet with him. You've got a really good pota-friend there."

"_Gilbert… he went so far, and all for me… and then brushed it off like it was no big deal…" _Matthew clenched his fist as he thought. "_I… I can't deny it…! I don't just 'like' Gilbert… _

"_I'm completely in __**love**__ with him…!" _With a determined mind, Matthew started to make his way out of the bathroom. "I have to go see him!"

"Idiota! Stop! You can't go out looking like that, you bastard!" Lovino watched as Matthew quickly shut the bathroom door in front of him. Again, Lovino sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Here," The Italian said as he pulled out an extra pair of glasses from his bag. "Take my reading classes. You better give them back, I can't fucking work without them."

"Thanks a lot, Lovino!" Matthew smiled as he quickly slid the wired glasses onto his face. For once he was grateful that his best friend had the same prescription. Once the glasses were securely on his face, he was out the door and running down the streets again.

"_Gilbert… Gilbert… Gilbert! I've gotta see Gilbert! I need to hear his voice! I have to hold him in my arms as soon as possible!"_

* * *

**With A Certain Albino… **

The Prussian sulked in the center of his messy bed, phone in hand all ready to call Matthew. All he had to do was press the little green phone in the corner. "_What did I say to Birdie when I was delirious with that stupid fever?!" _He asked himself for the millionth time as he pulled his hair and screamed in frustration before collapsing onto his bed. "I'm _so_ embarrassed! I was out of control!" He said rolling to the other side of the bed and back. "Gott, that was so _lame_!"

The rolling came to a stop, and Gilbert sat up again. "_What did…Matthew think of that? Is he maybe avoiding me?! He hasn't contacted me since then…" _

"I'm too chicken to message him myself…" he confessed as a trembling hand held his phone up to eye level again.

"_But I can't just let things stay awkward like this forever…" _He admitted to himself as he hesitantly hovered his thumb over the call button. "Screw it!" He said as he pressed it. "I'll just call him!"

The albino jolted in shock as his doorbell run as soon as the first ring was heard. "Great," he said with annoyed sarcasm. "Right when I'd finally gotten up the nerve to—" the bell kept ringing. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" He called even though he knew the other party couldn't hear him. Angrily, he tuned on the intercom ready to yell at whoever had interrupted him, but was shocked as he saw it was the very person he was trying to call.

"Birdie?!"

"Gilbert! I need to talk to you. Open up!"

"S-sure, just a…" A bit nervous, he buzzed him in. "_What? Is he angry?"_ He asked himself as he quickly made his way to open the front door. "_What's up all of a sudden?" _

"Matthew?!" As soon as the door was open, the albino was tackle hugged by an overly affectionate blonde. "Wait! Birdie—whoa!" Losing his balance, the albino toppled over with the blonde still holding onto him. "Owowowow…" He complained as they sat up a bit sore. "What's wrong, Birdie? Why did you suddenly—"

Gilbert didn't have much time react before soft lips were covering his own. "_What?! I'm dreaming! I must be dreaming! What's going-" _

"W-wait…"Gilbert tried to say around the soft lips, and Matthew took advantage of the opening to try to go for a French kiss. "Whoa! Wait!" Gilbert's pale face was aflame in an instant as he shoved Matthew at arms length. "Wh—wh—what on earth are you…?!"

"Gilbert! Let's do it!" The blonde said in the most serious tone he could. "Let's have sex! Right now!" He shook Gilbert's shoulders and eventually shoved him to the floor, so he was on top. "It's fine, right?"

"I—" Gilbert was getting redder by the second. "I said wait!" And once again Matthew was shoved off as they sat up.  
"Ngh!"

"What's with you all of a sudden?! Y—you haven't given up and gotten desperate again or anything, right?!"

"That's not it!" Matthew stated. "I've seriously thought about it and decided all on my own! I want _you_, Gilbert!" He squeezed Gilbert around his shoulders, pulling himself closer to the other's body, accidentally rubbing their growing erections together. Gilbert tried not to think about how good that felt, but Matthew did it again and all his reason flew out the window.

"Jeez! _Fine_!" And he hosted Matthew up to be carried to his bedroom bridal-style.

"Uwah! G-Gilbert?!" Matthew asked as the albino sprinted to his bedroom and slammed the door behind them, throwing Matthew onto the bed. "Gil—" His breath caught as he watched Gilbert remove his shirt, reveling a well toned body.

"I'm not… gonna stop this time, do you understand?" He asked. Matthew's heart skipped, as Gilbert made his way towards him and cradled his face in his palms. "Yes." He whispered.

* * *

Bwahaha! End of the chapter! OwO Don't worry your little fangirl head Loves, there's lemons in the next acts. Well I'll see if I have the attention span to write the next chapter, and if I don't I apologize for not having it up, but I need sleep for my little stressed out body. Seriously, it feels like I still have to go to class tomorrow morning... and I_ just_ finished the semester_ yesterday_. TwT I've worked on my first day off for you guys! :D

SO **Please** review~! Reviews are LOVE~!


	20. Act 15

Sorry I didn't upload any chapters over the weekend. I wanted to, but we got some bad news on Thursday of last week and now we really do have to move. We don't really have a choice. So my family and I spent the whole weekend looking for any places that were available for rent. Oh! I also start working on Wednesday, but tomorrow is my orientation. I won't have as much time to write as I thought I would have, so I'm quickly typing up the next chapter too.

**Warning**: LEMON

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

**Thank you Tina, for telling me to "think of Johan" so that the lemon part would "_come_ naturally" to me. *intense blush* You jerk. NO! Get that grin off your face! **

* * *

Arthur, Riley, and Allistor were busy typing and calling people back for the Bonnefoy's as Alfred quietly sat by them as he drunk a cup of coffee as he listened to his Japanese friend and manager, Kiku, talk about last minute changes about the next concert 'Hetalia' would be performing; the deadline for details was coming up fast and Kiku liked to do everything in an orderly fashion. They had just gotten back from a North American tour and Alfred didn't want to leave Arthur's side at all. The Kirkland bothers stopped for a split second, frozen in slight shock, as they heard glass brake behind them but continued working. The mug Alfred had been drinking out of, lay broken on the floor, as it's rich liquid spilled through the broken cracks of glass. The mugs handle still in Alfred's hands by his lips.

"… A bad omen…" Alfred whispered as he slowly started to freak out. "Iggy! I was just thinking about Mattie and my cup broke!"

"Oh, really?" Arthur asked as he continued to tap way at his laptop. He didn't have time to humor Alfred.

"Are you alright, Alfred-kun?" asked Kiku as he kneed and started to throw away the larger pieces of glass into a rubbish bin that usually sat in the corner of the room. Alfred nodded to his friend, letting him know that he had herd him.

"Don't tell me," he gasped. "Something's happened to Mattie?!" quickly, the young pop star took out his phone and dialed his brothers number, only to be redirected to the monotone woman's voice telling him that the person he had called was unavailable. "He's not answering?! Iggy! Check Mattie's GPS and find out where he is!"

"I'm busy." Arthur replied to the demanding blonde behind him.

"I can't work until I know that Mattie's safe!" He whined.

"The deadline! Alfred-kun!" complained the stressed Japanese man.

"You wanker!" Arthur growled as his older brothers snickered next to him. "I guessed it can't he helped." The Britt quickly opened the GPS navigator on his computer and typed in Matthew's name into the search area.

"Where is he today?" Alfred asked as he leaned to see over Arthur's shoulder. The screen was still loading.

"He was going to his manga club meeting." Arthur answered. At the word manga, Kiku froze as he placed the rubbish bin back in his place and he inwardly smirked at the idea of knowing another Otaku. "No need to worry, see—" Arthur's fingers hovered over the keys.

**{[Current location: Holy Roman Empire Ward.]}**

"_HRE Ward? What?"_ Arthur asked himself confused. " _but, I'm quite sure the meeting was supposed to be in … what's he doing in HRE Ward?" _He quickly typed in the address and was shocked at where he was taken. "_W-wait—that condo is…!" _

"What?" Asked the overprotective blonde. "What is ist?! I knew it! Something's wrong!"

"Not to worry. He's a _friend's_ house." Arthur sighed and quickly shut his laptop before Alfred could check for him self.

"Friend?"

"But enough about that, Alfred!" Arthur sated as he stood up, ready to leave the room. "Come over to my place tonight. We should, you know, _have some tea_*."

"I'll come! I'll be there for sure!" Alfred said eagerly.

"_However_! Only after you finish your work!" Arthur smiled at Kiku as he walked towards the printer. That should have Alfred concentrate on his work, sparing Kiku the stress, and hopefully keep his mind away from Matthew.

"Done! I'll get everything completely finished in no time flat! Just watch me!" Alfred smiled in triumph as he walked towards the door. "I'm off! Hurry up Kiku!"

"Wait for me Alfred-kun!" The Japanese man quickly bowed in thanks to Arthur as he hurried after the now energetic star. Arthur waved good-bye as his brothers broke out laughing behind him.

"Ye sure got the lad wrapped around yer little finger, don't ye_ **waine_?" Asked Allistor through gasps of air, his Scottish brogue becoming thicker in his amusement. Riley had still to compose himself and was wheezing in his chair.

"Oh, shush now." Arthur blushed, and then smiled to himself. "_So Mattie did end up going to Gilbert's place after all. I guess you finally found your answer right, Mattie?_

"_But wow, that bloody brother complex sensor Alfred has sure is impressive…"_

* * *

Matthew's hands touched Gilbert's as he continued to kiss him lovingly, his face still cradled in the Prussian's hands. After a while, the two pulled apart for some much needed air; Matthew leaned his face into one of Gilbert's hands and gave the palm a light kiss.

"…Gilbert? Are you nervous?" He asked as he noticed how much the pale hand was shaking. "You're trembling."

"Well—yeah!" Gilbert blushed. "I've been dreaming about this day for _years!_ A—and… you're shaking too! I knew it—you _are _scared!"

With new determination, Matthew took off his shirt in one flowing movement and lunged himself at a slightly shocked albino. "Birdie?!"

"I _am_ scared, but… if it's with _you_, then it's okay!"

"Mattie!"

* * *

Tongues danced with each other as the last article of clothing joined the rest in random heaps on the wooden floor. Matthew gasped as Gilbert's mouth continued its quest downward and began to harshly suck and nip at his neck, marking him for others to see. His body twitched and trembled at all the attention it was getting, and Matthew's breath was coming in quick and short.

"_H-huh? Today I feel…" _His lustfuly-glazed eyes snapped closed as one of his nipples was pinched. His body withered deliciously as Gilbert's tongue played with his pert nub and a low moan came from Matthew's throat as he bit his lower lip. "_Today, I'm…"_ Matthew shuddered as his nipple was sucked on, his breath becoming even more uneven.

A loud moan broke through Matthew's slightly swollen lips, as Gilbert bit his overly sensitive nub. Gilbert and Mathew both froze in shock at how loud and unexpected it was. "_Wh…what the heck was that?!" _

"Matt…? Just now, you…"

"N—no, I—I—I didn't mean too—" he waved his hands under Gilbert's body as his blush intensified as the ruby-red eyes watched him in amazement. "Today, th—there's something… just, my body feels weird…!" Matthew tried to explain. "_This is so embarrassing!" _

Gilbert's shocked faced softened in understanding. "You're so cute, Mattie." He said as he brought the blonds wrist up to his lips to kiss it. "Will you let me hear more?" If it was possible, Matthew's face would have flushed more.

"_There's definitely… something wrong with me today…" _Matthew still continued to tremble at Gilbert's touches, his moans came more frequently now, but he still found it embarrassing so he brought one of his knuckles up for his teeth to bite as Gilbert's tongue dipped into the slit of his member. "N-no..! I-! Let g—" Gilbert sucked harder, tipping Matthew over the edge. "Nhn—Ah~!"

"_It's not like this is the first time Gilbert's done this sort of thing with me…"_ Matthew thought to himself as he lay trying to come down from his high. "_But it feels so good it can hardly compare to the last time…why is it so…" _Soft rumbling caught Matthew's attention, and he turned to were it was coming from to see Gilbert pull out a bottle of lube. The mattress dipped once more as the albino once again took his place between the blonde's outstretched legs. Matthew sat up and watched as the bottle was popped open and the liquid flowed onto Gilbert's palm. "Gil?"

"Mattie… relax for me, okay?" he asked as he spread Matthew's legs a bit wider.

"Wai—" Matthew's hands gripped the sheets next to him tightly as two lubricated fingers pushed their way through his tight ring of muscle. "Ah… Gil—bert! Feels… weird…" His whole body trembled as his hole was poorly stretched. "Go… a little… slower!"

Gilbert was too far-gone in his lust, he heard Matthew's requests to go slower, but the muscle twitching around his fingers felt too good. "No-! Ah! It's … so weird…! Ah! Gil-"

"Sorry..! I—I can't!" He cried as he slid his fingers out and shoved Matthew back onto the bed.

"W-wait! Not ye—" Gilbert thrust quickly into the younger man, Matthew's mouth was hung open in a silent scream as he was stretched beyond what he should. Gilbert wasn't exactly small and he was too far lost in his lust, Matthew doubted he would be stopping any time soon as he continued to pound into him. "Matthew…!"  
"AAH!"

"Matthew…! Matthew!"

"Ah…!" Matthew's legs started slipping from Gilbert's shoulders to rest in the crooks of the albino's elbows. "Gil… st-sto-!"

"_It hurts! So painful…! I … I just don't know anymore…!"_ Tears of pain flowed down his face, as Gilbert continued to abuse his tight hole. "_But… the one thing that's clear to me…" _

"Matthew! Matthew… libe dich…." Gilbert whispered as he kissed over a mark he had left earlier. " I love you _so_ much…!" Matthew caught his breath as he felt Gilbert's essence slowly leak out of him.

"…e, too…" He managed to whisper as he held onto the albino above him. "_… is that I love him, too."_

* * *

The moon was high in the sky when the door to the bedroom was opened and the young albino quietly walked back in, fully clothed. "Mattie…?" there was no response from the lump in the bed sheets. "I drew a bath… can you move?" Still, there was no response.

"Mattiiiieee!" He wined. "Mattie, I'm so sorry. I didn't think that my self-restraint would dissolve like that…"

"_It hurt! It hurt a ton! Nothing slight about it!" _Matthew sulked underneath the Prussian themed covers as he refused to talk to the albino. Gilbert sighed and smiled as he settled down near Matthew's legs.

"Still… what made you want to do this all of a sudden?" He asked. "Was it… because you felt sorry for me, since I was saying such pitiful things…? Or maybe…"

"Wha-?!" Matthew tried to say as he quickly sat up. A bad decision since he got a throbbing pain to his backside as he did so.

"M-Matthew?!" Gilbert asked as the blonde let out a strange cry of pain. "Are you okay?!"

"Whadya mean, 'felt sorry for you'?!" Matthew asked outraged.

"Huh? But…"

"I _told_ you, didn't I? I _said_ that I—" Matthew came to a sudden realization. "_Huh? Did I not tell… him? I said some things that were close and confessed in my own mind, but…"_

"Crap! I'm sorry! I meant to tell you earlier…" He said suddenly, confusing Gilbert as he watched him. "I'll make sure to say it properly this time!"

Gilbert watched as Matthew went from angrily pissed off at him too happily caring. "Gilbert… I love you!" He continued to watch him in shock. His feelings were being returned.

"_You were my first love." _The time that Matthew had thanked him all those years ago, when they had first met, flashed through the albino's head.

{["_Thank you so much!" A child Matthew smiled at a child Gilbert. The child Prussian was stunted at how beautiful his partner was, and he almost forgot to reply. "Y—you're welcome…"]} _

"_No matter what trials and tribulations I had to face… remembering your smile gave me the strength to carry on. And… I was __**so **__happy getting to meet you again ten years later. But then, you turned out to be a man… just my luck. I wanted to give up so many times… but I just couldn't do it! I never thought—" _Gilbert quickly hugged Matthew, instantly shocking the French-Canadian. "_—the day would come when my feelings would be returned…!" _

"Gil—Gilbert..?!" Matthew asked shocked, not expecting the older man to hug him. "What's with you all of a sudden?" He was socked at how badly the other was shaking. "Huh? You're kidding! Gilbert?" Matthew asked as he gently pulled Gilbert way to get a good look at him. "Are you crying? But—why?!"

"Matthew…! Love you..." Gilbert managed to whisper out though his quiet sobs. Matthew's heart skipped a beat as always, and his face softened.

"Yeah! Me, too!" Matthew smiled as he hugged his lover. "So don't cry, Gilbert."

"I…I'm just so happy…!" He stated as he hugged the blonde closer to his body.

**And that's how our love began…**

* * *

* Have some tea- code words Arthur uses for his 'sexy-time' with Alfred. His brothers caught on though, so he'll need to think of a new code word.

** Waine- 'child' Thank you RandomWriter57 for correcting me. :)

**PLEASE NOTE: ** (for those of you who don't read the manga love stage) this is not "the end"! Not yet! There is still more chapters after this!

I'm going to go work on the next chapter now. So if it's not up tonight, please note that I will try to finish it when I get home from the orientation (7am- 1:30pm is what the lady told me... that's a really long orientation...)

Please review! Reviews are LOVE~!


	21. Act 16

I'm so tired... I got off work about an hour ago, and I only had a few more pages to work on, so I decided to finish writing the chapter before going to sleep. =w= this was 9 pages on my Word Documents...

OH! Before I forget! The manga LOVE STAGE is being turned into an ANIME! :D I can't wait to watch it!

This is the last chapter that mangago has on their website, so until the next chapter is uploaded and I have a chance to fangirl over it and get to writing it, you'll all have to wait along with me.

And I am really tired, so if there's any errors in this, I'll fix them later...

**Warnings: **Lemony goodness.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Love Stage or Hetalia.

* * *

Waves crashed violently against the rocky cliff where a cretin Prussian stood, looking down at the dark water beneath him. "You said you loved me..." His voice broke, and his eyes were red-ringed from his tears. "So _why_ has it come to this? Tell me why!" He cried in agony as he fell to his knees.

"CUT! That's a wrap!" Called the deep voice of the Turkish director. Everyone cheered as the scene was finally finished. "That's a lid on the filming! Good work everyone!"

Gilbert sighed in relief as he got off his knees, it was actually getting dark pretty fast, and they had to rush the scene as to not lose the lighting.

"Great job, Gilbert." Liz said as she handed him an iced water bottle. He smiled at her before taking a large chug.

"Such fantastic acting, Gilbert!" Sadiq smiled excitedly as he walked up to the young actor.

"Thank you, sir!"

"It feels like you've managed to dig deeper since you came on set. Especially during the love scenes." He smirked knowingly. "Did something good happen to you recently? In your own love life, perhaps?"

"_Something… good…" _Gilbert thought for a moment before the image of Matthew smiling while he declared his love brought a blush to his face and he smiled. "Maybe…"

"Aha!" Cried the Turk. "Looks like Gilbert Beilschmidt finally got himself a hot romance! The tabloids will have a field day!"

"Di—di—rector!" The albino was breathlessly shocked.

"Just kidding!" Sadiq laughed. "Sorry I had to keep you tied up here for two weeks. Now you can get back to that sweetie of yours! Give 'em my best!" He waved as he walked off.

"S—sir!" Gilbert blushed. "_That's right…it's been two weeks since that glorious day when Mattie and I finally became one. I haven't been able to see him since I got here on location for the drama filming! But now I can finally return home! I can see Matthew again!_

"_Wait for me Birdie!" _Unconsciously, Gilbert moved back to the edge of the cliff. "I'm coming home!" He cried to the ocean as the still violent waves below crashed against the rocks.

"Ack! Gilbert! Get back over here you idiot! You're going to fall!" Cried Elizaveta as she tried to get someone from the crew to help her bring the idiot back to safety.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Mathieu's phone continued to buzz with incoming text messages from his lover. Seeing as the two hadn't had any form of communication for the past two weeks, one would think the uprising star would be ecstatic, but that was not the case with the blonde. His stomach sunk and he gowned as he read the last text message.

"Hm? Is something the matter?" Asked a concerned Britt as they made their way down the hall of the Bonnefoy Company.

"Gilbert says that he's retuning from his filming." He answered as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Oh, well that's quite fortunate!"

"Sure. Yeah… I guess so…?" He said rubbing one of his temples. Arthur was confused; Mathieu should have been all smiles like he had been when he had heard that Alfred was coming home… "Hey Arthur…do I have anything scheduled for tomorrow?"

"Let's see…" the messy haired blonde mused as he scrolled through Mathieu's schedule he kept on his phone. "You're off tomorrow!"

"Oh… so I'm free am I…?" Mathieu slumped.

"_He's disappointed?!" _Arthur asked himself. "_But…why? I thought Tinker-Bell had said things had gone well between the two of them that day… did they have a fight perhaps?"_

"Hey Arthur?" Mathieu asked as they entered the elevator. "I've got a favor to ask…"

"Yes?"

* * *

**The Next Day…**

The annoying loud beeping of Gilbert's alarm clock rung throughout the once silent apartment condo. A pale hand slammed the horrid thing off, and in an instant he owner of the hand sat up. "It's morning!" He observed. "_My first day off in a long while! And Mattie's and my first date since our feelings became mutual!" _

Some time later, a freshly cleaned albino stood under the cool stream of running water. "_I've got the __**perfect**__ date plan! First, pick Matthew up in the car and go see a movie. Next, lunch at a restaurant. After we go to the aquarium, I'll give him a present of the clothes we pick out together in the next town over. And then, after a lovely nighttime dinner at a posh hotel restaurant…we can finally go for round number two!" _

The excited Prussian quickly got dressed and made his why to his car. "_All right let's go!"_

* * *

The drive to the Bonnefoy's home was a fairly quick one, considering how long Gilbert had spent at the flower shop looking for the perfect bouquet and how many traffic laws were broken. Gilbert walked out of his car and held the bouquet of mixed Canadian national flowers*, and walked up to ring the doorbell. He was in an amazing mood; nothing could bring his awesomeness down.

{["Oh, Gilbert!"]} Matthew's voice called from the intercom. {["Just a sec!"]} And the gate to the house opened, to reveal more than one person.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting!" Matthew said with a forced smile.

"Hello, Gilbert!" Alfred's smile was sincere; he was actually looking forward to going out of the house.

"A pleasure…" sighed Arthur as he refused to meet the Albino eye-to-eye. If Gilbert had been drinking anything at that moment, he would have done a spit-take.

"I—is there a reason for so many chaperones…?" Asked a nervously trembling albino.

"Were you surprised?" Alfred laughed his loud obnoxious laugh.

"I'm sorry Gilbert!" Matthew started. "Alfie found out about our plans… and Arthur was worried about letting three celebrities go out unsupervised."

"I…I see…" Gilbert said depressed. I guess something's could bring his awesomeness down.

"I'm sorry…" Matthew said getting teary.

"Huh? Oh—No! Don't sweat it, Birdie!" Gilbert smiled as he held the Canadian flower bouquet out for Matthew to take. "I'm just happy to see you again."

"Gilbert…" Matthew reached out to take the flowers, but Alfred grabbed Gilbert and dragged him off towards the car.

"Well then! Let's be off, Gilbert!" He smiled eagerly.

"_Dammit! How did this happen?!" _Gilbert asked himself as he started the car, an energetic blonde sitting in the passenger seat instead of his lover, who was sitting in the back with the Britt. "_Just you wait… I'll find some way to get Mattie alone!" _

"Hey! We should go to an amusement park! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! LET'S GO!" Alfred jumped happily in his seat.

"What?! But my itinerary…." Mumbled the albino.

"What was that?" Asked Arthur.

"Nothing!"

* * *

**However…**

"Awesome!" Cheered Alfred as they entered the amusement park. "It's even less crowded than I thought it would be!" Gilbert followed gloomily behind the group of blondes. "Smile Gilbert!" Alfred commanded as he dragged the other towards the parks mascot for a picture, Arthur quickly took the photo once a small group of people started to crowd around and murmur about famous people.

Alfred threw his hands up as the roller coaster reached its tipping point. Matthew quietly wept as he braced himself, next to a calm Britt, for the fall. Gilbert simply looked annoyed as the older star laughed and happily screamed next to him as they quickly made their way down the fast turns of the downward slope.

The albino was sure to have blooming bruises around his neck and shoulders from how tightly the scared 'hero' held onto him during the Hunted House ride. Of course if asked, Alfred would deny ever doing such things. Gilbert sat, with an emotionless face, as Alfred continued to twirl their teacup at fast rates with his inhuman strength. Matthew got sick just looking at how fast they were going, and he wasn't even in a teacup.

"Now open wide~!" the older star cooed as he held a hamburger to the albino's lips. Not wanting to start anything, Gilbert opened his mouth and took a bite of Alfred's burger.

"_Gott…"_ He thought as Alfred asked if the burger was tasty. "_He won't leave me alone! If this keeps up, this day's gonna wind up having been __**Alfred's**__ and my date!"_

Once the four had finished eating, Alfred tugged at Gilbert's wrists pulling him towards another ride as Matthew and Arthur followed behind. "Let's ride that next, Gilbert!"

"_I've seriously gotta do something!" _Then he saw it. The large maze in the center of the park, that was just a bit to their left. There was no way Alfred could refuse a race against him. "_That's it!" _

"Großer Bruder?" Gilbert called, causing Alfred to stop in his tracks and turn to look at him. "Here!" he pointed at he maze. "Let's go in here!"

"Huh? But it looks dull…" the other pouted.

"Don't' be like that. Let's make it a contest!" He smiled as Alfred perked up. "Finish with the best time and you win!"

"But…" Darn! He still wasn't convinced.

"What's this? No confidence?" the albino teased. "How unawesome."

"You're going down." Then he turned towards the others. "We'll be out soon guys!"

"Have fun! We'll wait here." Matthew waved as he sat on the red bench near the maze entrance.

"It looks like they'll be a while." Sighed Arthur. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked as he eyed the food stand a few feet away.

"Hmmm, I'd rather have popcorn."

"Alright then. I'll be right back."

"_Just what are you thinking, Matthew?" _Arthur asked as he ran his fingers through his messy hair.

* * *

**-Flash back- **

["Um Arthur? I've got a favor to ask… could you tell Alfie that Gilbert and I are going out tomorrow?"

"Huh? But if he finds out about that, he'll…"

"I know! Just—do it, please!"]

**-End of Flash back-**

* * *

"_They don't seem to be fighting… so just what happened between the two of them?" _

"All right! It's decided!" Gilbert smirked. "I'll go this way and you go that way!"

"Got it!"

"On your marks, get set… GO!" Both made a mad dash down their own ways.

"Pretend to go left and…" Gilbert mumbled to himself as he spun around and made his way back out through the entrance. "Get out!"

"Gilbert?!" Matthew asked shocked.

"Let's get out of here, Birdie!" The Prussian said as he took the blonde by the hand and pulled him along.  
"Huh? Wait-! Gil!"

"Huh? Isn't that…" A confused Britt asked as he made his way back to the bench, a tray of popcorn and a few drinks in his hands. He watched stunned as the couple made their way towards the exit of the park, before he shoved the food in the hands of a confused Russian who was walking towards the food stand followed by a shorter Chinese man who held a giant stuffed panda in his arms, and followed Gilbert and Matthew.

"Hey, Gilbert! Where are we going?!" Matthew gasped. "If we keep this up, we'll lose everyone else!"

"That's the point!" Gilbert said as they made their way down the street, towards his car. "We'll leave this park and go somewhere where we can be alone!"

"NO!" Stunned by the sudden loud outburst, Gilbert stopped and Matthew pulled his arm free a bit roughly.

"What?" Gilbert whispered, confused as to why the young blonde looked terrified. "…Birdie?"

"I—I'm sorry, I just… Let's go back to the others… okay?" he pleaded.

"But _why_?" Gilbert asked. "You don't want to be alone with me, Matthew?" Pale fingers intertwined with Matthew's and warmth came to his cheek as Gilbert caressed his face.

"That's…"

"Don't you like me anymore?"

"That's not it!" He defended.

"Then, _why_?" Gilbert pleaded once more as Matthew averted his gaze.

"… Well… if we're alone, you're gonna try something… dirty, right?" the blonde mumbled.

"Huh?! Th—then you don't want to have sex? Why not?"

"B—because… it hurt really badly!" Matthew blushed.

"Oh…I see. Sorry, I… Sorry, I'll… see you later…" Gilbert said as he staggered away.

"Gilbert?" Matthew asked concerned. "Gil…"

"_Aahhh… so __**that's**__ what this is about."_ Arthur sighed from his hiding spot in the bushes. "_Oh dear…" _

"_Arthur! Arthur! Alfred's lost in the maze!" _Cried Flying Mint Bunny as she quickly zoomed towards one of the few people that could see her. Arthur sighed and quickly made his way back to find the stupid git that was his boyfriend.

* * *

**One week later…**

"_Absolutely no messages from Gilbert. At all." _Thought a gloomy Matthew as he once again checked though his unusually quiet cell phone.

"Arthur! Arthur! What do you think I should do?" Matthew asked as he walked into Arthur's office, glad that he was alone for once. "I mean—about _my friend_ Kuma, that is!"

" 'Kuma', huh?" Arthur chuckled to himself as he spun in his chair to face the younger blonde. "Well—if you tell a guy he's 'bad at sex', of course he's going to be hurt. Gil—I mean the man's pride must be absolutely _shredded_. He might never recover from the shock."

"Seriously?! Is that bad…?" Matthew asked worriedly.

"But if you truly love the other person—than surely you can handle a little pain." Arthur smirked. "You might even start to like the pain eventually."

"No way!" Cried Matthew. "Like it? Yeah right! It wasn't a little; it was a _ton_ of pain! … is what Kuma said!" He quickly added to catch himself.

"Then there's nothing that can be done, as I see it." Arthur sighed.

"He's in love with him… but what's scary is scary!" Matthew confessed. "It's like being scared to try again because you know how much it's going to hurt… I mean, everyone is afraid of getting shots or going to the dentist, right?! It's just like that!"

"Then I suppose there's only one choice…" Arthur said as he reached for his tea and calmly took a drink. "If you don't want to take it, you simply need to turn the tables."

Matthew blushed instantly. "Uh… umm…!" The sounds he was making confused Arthur, and the trembling of his body didn't help either. "_That's right… since Gilbert's always been the one making the advances, I just naturally assumed I'd be the one on the bottom!_

"_I was reading all that BL manga from the uke's perspective, too! But—I'm a man, too! I could be the seme! If that's the case, then…!" _A new determined Matthew made a mad dash out of the Britt's office and towards the front door.

"Wait!" Arthur called after him. "Where are you going at this time of night?!"

"To Gil—I mean, to _Kuma's_ house!" He smiled over his shoulder. _"I've gotta patch things up between us!"_

* * *

The quick clicking of a computer mouse could be heard throughout the quiet and dark condo of one, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Many institution manuals littered the floor on making gay love, along with a few sex toys that Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother, let him borrow. "All right…" Gilbert said after much mumbling and clicking. "I'm ready! Now Birdie and I can…"

An unexpected ringing of the doorbell brought Gilbert out of his trance. "Huh…? Who could be here at this hour?" He asked as he made his way to open the door, turning on the lights as he passed by.

"Gilbert!" The determined blonde made his way through the door as soon as he heard the click of the door unlocking.

"Birdie?! This is perfect. I wanted to say…"

"Gilbert… umm, I just…"

"I'm sorry!" they finished at the same time. Once they realized that they had both said the same thing in sync, they smiled lovingly before brushing soft lips against the others. Once they parted for air, the eager blonde took the albino by the hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. "Come on Gil."

A shocked albino was gently shoved onto the mattress while the blonde straddled him. "I'm fine now!" He said as he removed his glasses and placed them on the bedside table as he mentally prepared himself to become a seme. "Let's do it!"

Gilbert stared lovingly at the initiative his lover was showing, glad that he was being given a second chance. "Birdie… I'm so happy!" He stated as he toppled the other so he was on top.

"_Huh?"_ Matthew thought as he found himself looking at the ceiling. "Oh, no, today I was-!"

"Matthew…" Gilbert whispered as he pulled back to caress his lovers face. "I've been doing a lot of studying since then. I swear I won't leave you with any pain this time, I promise!" His face was slightly flushed, and his red eyes showed how vulnerable he was and the worry of being rejected once more.

Matthew's heart raced as he took in how serious his boyfriend looked. "_Oh whatever… guess there's no helping it…!" _He thought as he pulled the albino closer to him. "Geez—fine! Come at me!"

"Matt…" Gilbert's lips breathlessly kissed over Matthew's sensitive spot on his neck, the love bruise would be coming back later.

* * *

Irregular breathing patterns could be heard as Gilbert properly stretched Matthew. The young blonde's body jerked as one of Gilbert's fingers brushed by his prostate, but didn't quite reach it. "Nnn…"

"_First, stimulate the body's opening with a rubbing motion." _Gilbert repeated to himself. "_Then once he's used to it, insert more fingers…" _Fingers continued to twist and scissor inside Matthew, causing his body to shudder in want as soft moans of frustration left his lips. Matthew needed something bigger in him.

"Does it hurt?" asked a flustered Gilbert.

"N—non…" Whispered a lightly blushing Matthew.

"_He's so cute…"_ Thought the albino. "_Okay… if three fingers are okay, then next…" _He slipped his fingers out, making the blonde whine in protest, and flipped Matthew over so his face was in the pillow and he yanked Matthew back so that his member teased at the twitching entrance.

"Whoa! G—Gilbert! This position is really embarrassing!" Matthew said with a darker blush as he tuned to look at the man behind him.

"I'm sorry. Just a little longer." He said as he popped open the lube he had pulled out. "This way makes it easier for me to go in." He coated his palm in lube and made sure to get every part of his shaft fully covered in the slick substance. "_This is so erotic…! But I've gotta calm down... take it slowly…" _

Gilbert aliened himself with Matthew's entrance, and felt as the younger tensed up as he started to make his way inside. "AH!"

"It's okay, really!" Gilbert said through panted breaths. "Just relax and trust me…"

"Nnng…!" Matthew bit his lower lip and tightened his grip on the covers, all in an effort to calm down. He heard Gilbert sigh in relief as he relaxed long enough for him to shove more of himself inside the tight heat."Ah…! Ah!"

"Mattie?" Gilbert gasped. "Are you okay?"

Matthew weekly nodded as he tuned to look at him. "Mm… I'm… fine…"

A hard thrust caused Matthew to moan loudly. "_That's everything in now… All I have to do is wait for him to get used to it…" _Gilbert's grip on Matthew's hips tightened at a bruising rate, as he tried to control himself.

"_Gently stay up against his entrance… and at the same time, reach around…" _Gilbert reached around Matthew's body, until he reached Matthew's neglected member and started to pump it in tune with his thrusts that were quickly gaining speed and power once Matthew had given him the go-a-head.

"Aa—Ahhh~!"

"_Our love-life has just started. And sure we've made mistakes, and it's been awkward… but still_…." Gilbert's lips left a trail of love bites all along Matthew's neck and shoulders as he continued to pleasure his lover.

"Gil…bert~!" Matthew gasped. "There! Mon dieu, harder!"

Matthew didn't last long after Gilbert had abused his prostate repeatedly. The blonde's inner walls massaged Gilbert heavenly as Matthew climaxed onto the sheets, and Gilbert soon followed with a breathless cry of Matthew's name.

"_We can take it slowly."_ The Prussian thought as he rolled off Matthew, and pulled the other close. "_As long as we can continue this love together."_

"B-Birdie…?" Gilbert asked as he brushed some of the hair that was sticking to Matthew's face away. "How… was it?"

Shocked violet eyes opened and a light blush came to warm Matthew's cheeks. "It felt great!"

"Really?!" Gilbert asked, pleased that he hadn't hurt his lover once more.

"You were amazing, Gil!" Matthew smiled as he pulled Gilbert over him, and wrapped his legs around pale hips. "Let's do it again!"

"Huh?! Re—really?!" The Prussian blushed.

**Their love has leveled up to rank 2!**

* * *

**But…**

"Y'know," Murmured a happily spent Matthew as he cuddled more into the grove of Gilbert's neck after their last round. Gilbert pulled him closer, one of his arms acting as Matthew's pillow while the other drew lazy circles on the French-Canadian's hips. "I actually came over thinking that _**I'd**_ be the one topping _**you**_, Gil!" Gilbert's fingers froze mid-circle. "But I guess that doesn't matter now!"

"Eh?!" Gilbert relaxed once he heard soft snoring coming from Matthew. _"Thank gott I studied how to do it…"_

* * *

How many couples did you catch in this chapter? Let's see, there's USUK, PruCan, Rochu, and a hint of GerIta. :D Well, I'm off to bed~ Sweet dreams Loves!

Please Review! Reviews are LOVE~


End file.
